Just Driving Thru
by melonscraps
Summary: Somewhat insecure Bella is miserable working at McDonalds, till one day Edward comes through the Drive Thru. What happens when she starts thinking of him as his visits increase? Funny, Romantic, Lemony Goodness! AH BxE Updates Weekly
1. I Hate My Job

**I don't own Twilight or its characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, lucky woman! I just feel fortunate enough to be able to use them. No copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N:** This is my first story, ever! I am super nervous about doing this, but my wonderful betas, uselessid90 and Twilly have convinced me to go for it, so here you are!

**A/N2:** This chapter has been redone by my new beta, kaydee1005, thank you so much!

Chapter 1-I Hate My Job

BPOV

Last year, Angela and I were so tired of Forks. We both worked at Newton's Outfitters; Angela was the Manager, and I was a cashier. I didn't know why I worked there_—_I don't even like camping, and I was so not an outdoorsy girl. The problem was, there was nowhere else to work in Forks.

Forks_—_that is where I grew up_—_was a small town nestled on the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, a little too small for my dreams. We decided to move to Pot Angeles; it's far enough away from Forks, but still close enough to home. Not that home was bad, my parents were happily married. Charlie was the Police Chief and Renee stayed home. I never went without anything growing up; my life was comfortable for sure. There just wasn't extra money for things like college funds.

I didn't mind_—_college wasn't for me anyway. I knew that I had a destiny, but I still couldn't figure out exactly what that was. I dream about it sometimes, but whatever it is, it's always deep in the shadows, out of reach and completely unobtainable. I know I'll find it one of these days, just another reason I need to get out of Forks.

Angela was lucky enough to find a job at a small bank in town. I guess her managerial experience was a bonus for her and helped her get a better job. She was my best friend in the entire world; we have been basically attached at the hip ever since kindergarten. I didn't know what I'd do without her.

The only job I could get was working at McDonald's. The only good thing about working here was I didn't have to wear my own clothes and ruin them_—_and the free food. Lucky for me, I have a good metabolism, and I tried not to eat too much of it. I mainly try to stick to salads, and grilled chicken. The one thing I didn't eat at work, or ever for that matter, was the Big Mac. Totally disgusting! I mean, have you seen how many calories and how much fat is in one of those?

Port Angeles was so much better than Forks. It's large enough to have fun, but small enough that it wasn't overwhelming. I have had this feeling that something was waiting for me here. I have yet to figure it out; it constantly nagged at me. I have a feeling it has to do with meeting someone. If only I weren't so shy.

We lived in a small duplex; we rented the upper floor. It wasn't anything special, but it was much better than living at home. It was kind of cool to have our own place_—_we could come and go as we wanted and we could give each other space if we needed some, you know, alone time. We have a really cool neighbor downstairs_—_she's short, petite, and has the cutest short, spiky, black hair. She was exuberant though. Alice Brandon couldn't be any nicer if she tried.

She was a bit of a party animal though. Some nights, I couldn't even sleep due to all the noise. I have been invited to most of them, but just couldn't bring myself to go. What would I talk about? Who would I talk to? I knew perfectly well there is nothing interesting about me. Angela usually went to her parties though. A few months ago, she met this really nice guy, Ben. He worked at the lumber mill just out of town. They really are perfect for each other. I usually ended up down at Alice's when Angela and Ben are home. I didn't even want to think about what they would be doing.

Ugh, that reminded me, Ben was coming over tonight. Angela was making dinner for him. For once, I was happy to work at night. The closing shift_—_I got the glorious duty of cleaning the dining room, restocking everything up front, sweeping and mopping the front end, cleaning the soda fountains, and the grossest, messiest job of all...the fry station. Still, it was better than having to listen to Angela and Ben. He usually left to go home around midnight_—_right around the time I got home.

The worst part about this shift was that you pretty much lose the entire day. There wasn't a lot of time for errands or anything. I just tried to stay around the house on these days doing chores or just relaxing in front of the TV, veggin' out. Angela worked all day, so I have the house to myself. Today my task was laundry. I hated doing it, but it has to be done. At least I didn't have to go to the laundry mat. We have a washer/dryer hookup but no machines. The extra closet space was nice though. Alice, bless her heart, allowed us to do our laundry at her house.

As I skipped down the stairs to get my laundry, I ran into Alice. She was characteristically jumping up and down. _Where did she get all this energy?_

"Bella, I am having a party tomorrow night, I really wish you would come!" Alice said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, I don't know. I never feel comfortable at parties, you know that."

"But Bella, Rosalie is bringing some friends, and I hear some of them are HOT."

"Alice…"

"Damn it, Bella, please come, for me? Hot guys, remember?" _Why did she do this to me?_

"Besides, you promised me last time, that you would come to the next party." Alice begged.

Alice always had a way of getting what she wants, even with me. "Fuck, Alice, you can get off your knees now! You don't actually have to beg." As I turn around to go get my laundry out of the dryer, I come across my uniform for work. "Shit!" _Did I hear that right?_" Alice, did you say _Rosalie_?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice looked puzzled.

"The same Rosalie that works at McDonald's?" _Please say no_.

"Of course, who else would I…"

I cut Alice off, "Rosalie is a bitch! I didn't even know you knew her."

"She is my total BFF, Bella!" Alice shrieked with excitement.

I didn't want to hurt my new friend's feelings, but Rosalie treated everyone at work like shit, like she thinks she's better than everyone else. I don't care if she was drop dead gorgeous_—_the long blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body_—_she was still a bitch, and she _did_ work at McDonald's.

"What the fuck is wrong with her, Alice? What is wrong with you? Why would you even be friends with someone like that?" I could feel myself actually start to shake with anger.

Alice's excitement dissipated for just a moment. "I know she seems that way, but seriously, Bella, if you only gave her a chance, you would love her! Plus, the girl knows how to party!"

Glaring at Alice with suspicion, I have to wonder what made Rosalie that way.

"Bella, she is just…confident. She takes her job seriously, sometimes a bit too much." Alice just smirked at me.

"I'll say!" I turn back around to take my laundry up the stairs, almost growling.

"Tomorrow night, 10 pm!" Alice shouts, full of excitement again.

I stopped with a sneer. I started to speak but Alice cut me off, "Bella, you promised you would come. Besides, you are going to help me get things ready and I am going to make you look delicious".

I just ignored her and went back upstairs to get ready for work.

After showering, I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering why she would bother to make me look, how did she put it, _delicious_. No guy would ever want me; I was too plain. Don't get me wrong; I have been on a couple dates in my life, but nothing spectacular. I really didn't want to go to this party because I knew how uncomfortable I would be.

"FUCK!" I jumped out of my daze. I guess I stood there too long daydreaming, because now I have 10 minutes to get to work, and I didn't want to start the day off with Rosalie being mad at me. I hoped I could make it, my truck hasn't been running very well lately, and it's slow enough already. I rushed down the stairs pulling my hair into a tight ponytail and throwing on my not-so-attractive visor.

I pulled into work just in time and rushed in to clock in and get my hands washed. "Bella!" After catching my breath from being startled to death, I turned around to Rosalie's smiling face.

"H...Hello Rosalie. I'm sorry I am late, my truck wouldn't start," I lied.

"You are not late; I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night." Rosalie eyed me skeptically. "Alice tells me you are coming to our party?"

Rolling my eyes, I hesitatingly answered, "Yes, I…I guess so. Alice can be very determined."

"Good! Now get to work, you are taking orders in the drive through tonight." _Great, another cold night of hanging out that damn window. _I really did hate the drive-thru. Somehow, through my inner complaining, I was struck with an intense, unshakeable feeling, that something big was going to happen tonight. My mood suddenly improved as I smiled and put on my headset.

**A/N: **So, please let me know what you think. As I said before, this is my first fic, and I have never considered myself as a writer. I have huge plans for this story, fun, drama, lemons_—_well you get the idea. Now, please review. You can also follow me on twitter...twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	2. New Discoveries

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just dream of Edward and thank my lucky stars that she had the guts to write about the dream she had! No copyright infringement is intended.

This one makes me nervous, as I attempted my first sort of lemon. I want to thank my hubby, as he helped me write Edward's experience. Thanks to my betas, uselessid90 and twilly. You guys rock!

**A/N2:** This chapter has been redone by my new beta, kaydee1005, thank you so much!

Chapter 2-New Discoveries

BPOV

After a relatively calm night, I headed home, still flabbergasted as to why Rosalie was so nice to me. I know she didn't like me, so why would she be so glad that I was going to that damn party? She didn't even make me clean the dining room; she had one of the cooks do it. Not to mention, she only yelled at me once, and rightfully so, what was I thinking? Like a guy like that would find me even remotely attractive.

_He pulled up in a bright, brand new silver Volvo, but not like the family style Volvo, it was a sporty version. His hair was a mess, like he just rolled out of bed. It was the most beautiful bronze color, and I wanted to touch it. I wanted to run my fingers through it; I wanted to yank on it! He was still looking down fumbling for his wallet, so I took a moment to study him further. His jaw was angled just right, highlighted even more by his perfect cheekbones. Just as I found myself drooling, he looked up and I noticed his eyes. Those eyes, they were the most tantalizing color of green I have ever seen, and it seemed like they were looking deep into my soul. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on—and he was staring back._

_I was startled out of my daydream by a loud HONK from a couple cars back. I could hear someone yelling through the speaker on my headset. Before I could do anything, Rosalie was screaming at me. "Bella, Jesus Christ, cars are backed up to the street! What the hell are you doing anyway? Wake the fuck up and get this line moving!" Shaking my head, I took the dazzling man's money, handed him his change, and flashed a small, embarrassed smile. I knew my cheeks are bright red, making my smile show even more of my embarrassment. Before he drove off, he shot me a wink and the most stunning smile I had ever seen; it was crooked, like he was only smiling out of one side of his mouth. Again, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on._

My head had just started to clear as I pulled up to the house. I noticed as I parked my truck that Ben's car is still there. _Oh fucking hell, what am I going to do now?_

I glanced over to the duplex and could see that Alice was still up, so I headed over there, trying to ignore the dreadful noises that were coming from upstairs. I walked into Alice's apartment to see her scrambling around the kitchen, swaying her hips to the sounds coming out of the built in speakers. I was exceedingly grateful that she had the music on.

As I walked into the kitchen, I hollered at Alice, "What are you doing, woman?" She didn't hear me, so I took the opportunity to step behind her as she stood over the sink and gave her a slight jab on both sides of her ribs.

Alice shrieked and jumped two feet into the air! Her small feet lightly hitting the floor, she smacked my shoulder, "Fuck, Bella, you trying to kill me or something?"

Trying to keep myself from falling down from laughter, I asked her again what she was up to.

"Bella, I have food to get ready for the party tomorrow, what else would I be doing?"

"I can't go home right now, Ben…" I rolled my eyes so far back I thought they might fall out. "Can I help?"

"Let's see, I am almost done," Alice chimed. "How about you grab the plastic wrap and start covering all those dishes up and put them in the fridge." She nodded toward the table covered in food.

"Geez Alice, how many people are coming, you have enough food to feed a small army!"

"I always make too much food, I can't help it. Maybe 20-30 people, mostly friends. You are still coming right?"

"Yes Alice, I told you I would." Surprisingly, Alice dropped the party subject, but continued talking.

"How was work Bells?" She winked.

_How was it she always knows when something happens? _"It sucked, Alice, as usual. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason at all," she smirked.

"Alice," I said her name nice and slow, with warning in my voice. "If you already know something, why don't you just get it out of your system and tell me already."

"Bells, I don't know anything, your face tells me something happened. It's not the usual bullshit either, it's something good."

"Alice, it's nothing, just another cute guy, that's all."

"I don't buy it, Bells. What happened? Did you talk to him?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed, horrified. "You know I can't talk to guys! But seriously, Alice, he was so hot!" I blushed. "I completely got lost in my thoughts, the line got backed up and people starting honking. It was embarrassing. Rosalie had to come break me out of my trance. I think he may have even smiled at me." _I know I must have imagined it, but it felt so real._

Alice bounced, "Bella, do you know what this means?"

"No, why don't you tell me Alice? You know I don't know how to relate to or understand men."

"Bells, seriously? I wish you would believe me when I say that you are gorgeous! Why can't you see that?"

_She is incredible. If I am so gorgeous, why have I always been alone?_

"Bella, he was totally ogling you, wasn't he?"

_I think I just died from embarrassment!_ "Good grief, Alice, what makes you think that? All he did was give me half a smile and a wink." _A half a smile that made my lady parts tingle, but I am not sharing that with Alice of all people._

"He winked at you? OMG that is a really good sign! Did you talk to him, smile, anything?"

"No," I hung my head in shame. "I was too mortified to do anything. Alice, he had to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I have never felt, um…that way before. I hardly know what to think about it." _So much for not telling her what his smile did to me._

The next thing I knew, there was the most excruciatingly painful sounding squeal I have ever heard in my life. "Bella, you have to find him, you have to talk to him!"

"Al, he is a customer, I will not be seeing him again. People like him don't live here; he was probably just passing through town. Besides, he was just too perfect, there is no way, err…that is, it can't be like that with me. He was just being nice, that is all. I am totally fine with it, honestly."

That was when I heard Ben's car starting up and leaving. "I need to get going. Ben just left; it should be safe to go home now." _I shuttered at the memory of the sounds I heard when I came home. _"Thank you for letting me hang out tonight."

"Not at all Bells, I am glad we could talk. Thanks for helping me finish up here. Now remember, the party starts at 10 tomorrow. I would love it if you came early; I want to glam you up! You need to get laid, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure it happens."

Alice could always find a way to exploit my inexperience. I knew that she meant well, but I was not the kind of person who would just, I can't even say it without blushing, do it with some random guy. The one time I had sex was with Jacob, back in Forks. We were both curious and decided to give it a try. It was uncomfortable, awkward, and completely meaningless. I decided then and there that I would never have sex again until I was in love; therefore, I expected to be this way forever.

I gave Alice a cautious look, "I will let you 'glam' me up, but do not expect me to do anything else. Bye, Alice."

"Goodnight Bells! See ya tomorrow!"

With that, I turned around and headed out the door and up the stairs.

I went straight to my bedroom. It was finally quiet in the house, and I was thankful I didn't have to face Angela tonight. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I went to my dresser and got out my pajamas, which consisted of some boy shorts and a tank top. I lay down on my bed, not yet under the covers. I could not get the image of him out of my mind. His hair, his face, his eyes, and that smile, the smile that made my entire body melt. I continued to lie there, remembering what Alice had said. I started to get this feeling 'down there'; I had this feeling once before, but I still could not figure out what my body was trying to tell me.

I needed to take a shower; I had forgotten that I still smelled like grease from work. I undressed as the shower warmed up and stood in front of the mirror for a moment, and I wondered if what Alice said about me was true. I knew I wasn't ugly_—_I was just average. Could there be more? I shrugged my shoulders and stepped into the shower.

My mind continued to wander as I lathered up my body and stood under the hot spray. I had never imagined, that is, I never had dirty thoughts about a guy before, but I couldn't stop thinking about what that perfect man would look like under his clothes. I did something I have hardly ever done; I reached down between my legs.

I began rubbing myself, still learning how it actually worked. I have never felt this way, but it just seemed so natural to me. I began in slow circles over my clit. It has never felt this good. As I continued moving in circles, I increased my speed and pressure. I kept my eyes closed, so I could see his perfect face. In my mind, he wanted me, and he was touching me. I have never experienced these feelings before—I felt so needy; so fucking turned on. I continued on, as I felt my clit harden under my fingers. I slid my other hand up to my left breast and started playing with my nipple. I never understood why women enjoyed their breasts being played with, but now that I was doing it, I totally got it! As I felt something building up in the pit of my stomach, nothing felt like it was enough. I furthered the exploration of my body and moved my hand down to my entrance. I experimentally inserted my finger. Oh my! I slid my finger in and out a few times, then felt the need to rub my clit some more. As I touched it, my body immediately started bucking, and I felt the strangest, most amazing sensation. Everything in me was screaming to be let out. I saw bright flashes behind my eyelids—I think I just, came! I stood there, panting a little, and I finished my shower just as the water started to get cold. I stepped out of the shower, feeling satisfied like I could have never imagined.

With my new found feeling of satisfaction and bliss, I went to bed, crawled under my covers, and drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I moved here last year to open my own medical practice. My father, Carlisle, is the hospital administrator at Swedish Medical Center in Seattle. I worked very hard to get through med school and did very well as a resident doctor. After I finished my residency, I decided hospital work wasn't for me. While I have earned everything I have, I was fortunate enough to have my dad help me in getting my own practice started. I loved it, but there was something missing in my life—I couldn't figure out what that was. My Friday was good, but I didn't feel like cooking tonight, so I decided to stop by McDonald's to get dinner.

I pulled up to the window, and everything in my life disappeared. She was the missing part of my life. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She was more than any model or porn star; she was natural, with perfect coloring. I bet she didn't even know how beautiful she was. She was everything I ever wanted, plus more. How on earth could I know this? I haven't even met her yet. I knew it seemed crazy, but I can _feel_ it. I couldn't help but chuckle when her boss came up and yelled at her. I felt bad, but I couldn't help what I look like. I just gave her a smile, that I hoped didn't show how I felt, and a quick wink.

Driving home, I couldn't even think about eating my Big Mac. I could not get her off my mind. I wished I would have had looked at her name tag, but I was a bit stunned to think of anything at the time. I just wanted to get home and take care of my new problem.

I got home and tried to ignore my brother and roommate, Emmett, as I tossed him my dinner. He was rambling on about some party. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I went straight to my room. When I bought the house, I made sure to have my own attached bathroom. I knew I wouldn't have any privacy living with Emmett. I felt a shower was in order, as the bulge in my pants wouldn't go away. My goddess was the only thing I could see, and I wanted to feel her so badly. I stripped my clothes off and jumped in. I stood there for a moment, and wondered if this was something I should do, to think these dirty things about her; but alas, my "problem" was only getting worse. I stood under the warm water and grabbed my cock; I was in disbelief, as it has never been this hard. I began to stroke my length at a slow, steady pace. I wondered what her mouth would feel like wrapped around me. I imagined sucking on her breasts, and I knew they had to be perfect_—_just like her. I continued my paced rhythm until I couldn't take much more, it was building so fast. My hips began thrusting in time with my hand. I felt it, the feeling deep in my abdomen. I know I was close and my balls were beginning to ache. Before I knew it, I shot my load all over the shower wall; I have never come this damn hard. I have been with many women, and there have never been any complaints, but those never felt as good as this. Ten minutes later, and I was still shaking from my amazing orgasm. I got out of the shower, quickly dried off, and went to bed. I feel asleep thinking of nothing but her, my goddess.

**A/N: **Well, there it is, please let me know what you think! I welcome all comments, including those that will help me develop as a writer. I am not gonna beg (getting off of my knees now), but reviews make my day peeps! I love everyone who reads my story, and I do respond to all reviews, so ask away!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	3. To Grind or Not to Grind

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. However, Edward owns me big time!

I am sorry for the long wait. I ran into some writer's block and then real life happened. I hope you like this one! Thanks, as always, to my awesome betas, Twilly and Uselessid90

**A/N2:** This chapter has been redone by my new beta, kaydee1005, thank you so much!

Chapter 3-To Grind or Not To Grind

BPOV

_What the hell? What time is it and what is that god awful noise?_

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is 12:30 and suddenly realize I actually slept in.

_Hmph, that hasn't happened in years_.

Sitting up, I hear a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. _What is Alice doing down there? That must have been what woke me up._

After climbing out of bed and throwing on some clothes, I began to head down stairs, but I was stopped by Angela.

"Hey Bella, sorry about last night, I feel really bad," Angela spoke with caution.

"It's cool, I understand. I ended up hanging out with Alice. Speaking of Alice, do you know what she is doing down there?"

"I have no earthly idea, but I never have understood her like you do," Angela said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am going to go see what it going on. Are you coming to the party tonight Ang?"

"No, I am going to Ben's tonight. His family is coming over for dinner, so I won't be home until tomorrow. I actually have to leave in a few minutes."

"OK, I will see you tomorrow then. Have fun!"

"I will. Promise to tell me all about the party?"

"Yeah, I will, not that anything exciting will happen."

"Bella, have some faith. Later." And with that, Angela was gone.

After grabbing a bottle of water and an apple, I went to see Alice. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard the sound again on the other side of the house. When I rounded the corner, Alice was hanging up what seemed to be thousands of twinkly lights all over the carport.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Hanging up lights. What does it look like?" she spouts while rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"For the party, silly. Honestly, Bella, I wonder about you sometimes."

"Funny Alice," I muttered. "Can I help you at least, since you woke me up?"

"You just got up, aren't you usually up early?"

"Usually, yes. Anyway, what do you need me to do?"

I spent the next two hours helping Alice hang up the lights. We talked about the party and my experience last night. Alice got a kick out of that and reminded me of my need for a man in my life. I ignored her as usual. After helping her some more in the house, it was six o'clock and I decided to head upstairs to get some food, check my email, and maybe watch some TV.

I still couldn't get _him_ off of my mind. I decided to forgo the TV, since I couldn't find anything to keep me occupied. I sat on the couch and got caught up in daydreaming about the copper haired, green-eyed sex god I saw last night.

I must have dozed off, because Alice just burst through my door, scaring the shit out of me and completely freaking out.

"Oh my god Bella, it is eight o'clock, and you aren't ready!"

"Alice, calm down, it will be fine!"

"We have to get you ready; people are going to be showing up soon. Come on, get in the shower, and I will get some clothes picked out for you-I just hope you have something hot."

_Sigh_. "Whatever. I am getting in the shower."

I didn't waste any time. I washed my hair, shaved, and cleaned myself everywhere. When I got out, Alice had my clothes picked out and was looking at a hairstyle magazine. Forty-five minutes later, I was "glammed" up and being dragged downstairs.

Alice had me in a sexy denim skirt that hit me mid-thigh, a low-cut white button-down blouse, which left my navel and cleavage exposed, and black pumps. It was a little too "hoochie" for me, but I have to admit I looked hot. My makeup was flawless and the colors Alice chose complimented my natural coloring perfectly. My hair was mostly down, but parts of it were up with little strands hanging around my face. I was impressed, to say the least; Alice knew what she was doing.

Once we got downstairs, I immediately clammed up, as I felt the panic start to sneak in. There were already so many people here, maybe only 20 or so, but it was a lot for me. When I got in the house, I headed to the back corner, where I could just sit, watch, and wait this out so I could go home.

It was quite a party. The music was fantastic, as was the food. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alice and her new boy toy, Jasper Hale, were all over each other. _Get a room. _Luckily, I preferred to be a people watcher. I noticed a lot of the party-goers have moved the party outside, under the car port. I was happy enough staying in the house.

_What is that? _Over the bobbing heads, I spied the most beautiful coppery hair. _That hair! No, it couldn't be. _Just then, the crowd parted, and it was—it was him. The gorgeous man from last night was at Alice's party. _Why? How do they know each other? _He looks just as good, if not better. Wandering around, he looked so comfortable. My heart was just about beating out of my chest as he looked at me and smirked. _Oh. My. God. _He ogled me like he knew who I was, but he couldn't remember me, could he?

Just like that, he was gone. I couldn't see him anymore, as Alice was now blocking my view.

"Bella?" Alice questioned me. "What's got your attention?

"Alice, the guy from last night is here!" She glances around. I could tell when she figured out who I was talking about when her eyes went wide.

"No way, Bells, _that's the guy!_"

"Why act surprised, Alice? Last night you thought it was a possibility, so why is it so different now?

"That is Emmett's brother, Edward Cullen. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend."

Why is she making this so difficult and confusing? "So, what is your point, Alice?"

"I just, I don't know." She seemed to be contemplating something. "I thought he was gay!"

"Why would you think that? Trust me, Alice, there was nothing 'gay' about the look he gave me last night and the looks he was giving me when you walked up." I actually began to feel hopeful that was indeed checking me out.

"It doesn't matter." Alice pauses for a moment before saying, "Well then, let's see if I can work some magic." She had that suggestive look in her eyes. _This can't be good_.

"Alice, please don't. Seriously, he is way out of my league. I mean, just look at him." I noticed him watching me as I spoke.

"Whatever, Bells, if you really want me to stay out of it, I will. But, just know that I can make this work, or at least get some info on him." I had no doubt she would do something to help, but I was sure it wouldn't end well.

"Thanks for the offer, Alice, but I can handle it."

Alice thought for a moment, popped up to attention, and turned around to leave. Before she left me completely, she flipped around and with a knowing smile on her face told me to have fun.

So, there I was, alone again, and looking for him-Edward. I went to get another drink, and I came to a sudden stop as I approached the bar. He was there with his back turned towards me. Damn, even from behind he looked amazing. How could someone be that perfect? As he collected his drink and began to turn around, I tried to make a quick getaway. Of course, I only managed to trip over my own feet and wound up a tangled mess on the floor. _Thank god my drink was empty_.

Before I could do much to get up, he was right next to me, trying to help me. The look on his face was nothing but concern and worry.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voice was like sex, even in my muddled head.

"Yeah, I think so." Oh jeez, could this be any more embarrassing? I couldn't imagine how red my face must be. I still can't decide if it was from the fall or him.

His worried face started to turn into that crooked smile that made my insides churn. "Well, let me help you up".

As he reached out to help me up, I knew it was him that was making me blush, because I definitely blushed even more when his hand came down on the small of my back. Once I was up, he reached out to shake my hand and introduced himself. "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you, Edward." I reached out to meet his outstretched hand, and as we touched, I felt electricity shoot from my hand, all the way up my arm, and straight to my belly. He must have felt it too, because his eyes went wide for the briefest of moments.

His beautiful green eyes looked at me again, but this time full of adoration; he kissed the back of my hand, smiled, and said, "Bella, beautiful."

I swear, if it were possible to melt into a pile of goo, I would have. I just blushed again and thanked him with my eyes. I was still too stunned to talk.

"You work at McDonald's, right? I mean, did I see you last night?" He led me over to a relatively quiet area outside.

"That was me. I am not proud of it though." I was truly ashamed of my career.

"Nonsense, why are you ashamed of that? It is honest work, and I am sure it isn't easy."

"No, it isn't. What kind of work do you do?"

"I am a doctor. I just opened my own practice here in Port Angeles." _Yep, he's definitely out of my league_.

"Wow, a doctor, impressive." _Oh man, I am such a loser_.

"Not really. It's a family tradition of sorts, it's all I know. Enough about our jobs, let me get you another drink, and we can talk some more".

"Thank you, I'd like that." I gave him a quick, genuine smile as he went to get my drink.

EPOV

Shit, I was completely screwed. Just when I thought I was over what I felt last night, she's here. She was absolutely adorable, and beautiful; Bella was the perfect name for her. I felt so bad for her when she fell. I just couldn't resist helping her out, and it was the perfect "in" to talk to her, and touch her. Now that I have helped her, I wonder if she could help me with my new problem—the one in my pants. Oh god, what was I going to do? She couldn't see me like this, but I was not about to go take care of it in Alice's bathroom.

Stepping away from the bar with both drinks refreshed, I headed back outside to find my Bella. _My Bella—_that sounded wonderful. Of course, she wasn't mine, but I intended for that to be the case. From here on out, that was my goal. Yep, for the first time in my life, I have decided to pursue a woman—just one woman. I hardly knew her, but there was just something inside of me that wanted to be with her.

"There you are, Bella. I thought you had disappeared on me." I handed over her drink, and she took it happily.

"Like I could leave if I wanted to. Alice would hang me up by my neck if I left." Her laugh was completely mesmerizing.

"I was wondering, Bella, how do you know Alice?"

"I live upstairs. She has been trying to get me to come to these parties for a couple months now, and I finally gave in."

Oh God, she was blushing again. I must remember to make her do this more often, it was delectable. "I must say, I am very pleased to see you here. I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since last night." _Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"Really?"

_Down boy_. My cock loved her blush, and she was doing it even more, if that were even possible. "Yes, why are you so surprised? You are tantalizing, Bella".

"No one has ever said anything like that to me. _Ever_. Let alone make me feel this way." She blushed again. "I am not usually this forward, but I feel the same way about you."

_Fuck me, I am doomed for sure!_ "Bella, dance with me." I didn't realize when I said this that it sounded more like an order but she smiled, set down her drink, and took a step closer to me.

"I'd love to, but I have to warn you, I don't dance."

I didn't know what to say, so I looked longingly into her eyes, took her slender hand, and led her to the 'dance floor' that was under the carport. Once we were there, I took one hand and placed it on her lower back just above her delectable ass, and with the other hand, I took hers and began swaying to the music. Her hand was on my shoulder, and the heat that I felt there was taking over all my senses—until the song changed. It was no longer a slow song, but a medium-paced song. The beat was an erotic one, the kind that made you want to grind all over someone. I couldn't do that to her, not yet anyway.

**A/N: **So, will he grind, or not? I promise not to wait so long before the next update; I just hope I haven't lost anyone. You know, I hate it when authors beg for reviews, but it really does help motivate me to write. If I know my readers like the story, the more I want to please them-just sayin'! Let me know what you think!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	4. Interuptions

**A/N: **I do not own Twilight, but I have lots of pictures of Rob!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it totally makes my day! I want to keep writing because of it. Thanks to my betas, uselessid90 and twilly, who are very understanding of my missing words and helpful to make the story flow better.

**A/N2:** This chapter has been redone by my new beta, kaydee1005, thank you so much!

Chapter 4-Interuptions

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was doing this, especially being that I was so forward and accepting—totally not like me. Something about Edward made me feel confident. He felt so good, and when he touched me, I could hardly contain myself. This song was a sexy one, and it made me want to grind all over him—like I would even know how!

I looked up at him, and he was just staring at me. He wasn't scowling or smiling, just staring. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Just then, he let go of my hand and put both of his hands on my back, and I inadvertently took a step closer to him. Now our bodies were touching. God, it felt good to be in his arms; I wonder what it would feel like to be naked in him arms. _What the hell?_ I couldn't believe I just thought that. Seriously though, I couldn't help thinking these things about him. No one has ever elicited these feelings inside of me. _I think I like it_.

I saw _Dirty Dancing_, how hard could it be? Not that it made me an expert or anything, but I had to give it a shot. I took the opportunity to put both of my hands on his shoulders, testing the waters so-to-speak, and then continued to drape my arms completely around his neck. He took this well and pulled me as close as he could. Before I realized it, we were grinding against each other. Our legs were spread slightly, for balance, and we each had one of our own legs in between each other's. I was shamefully enjoying the closeness of him, and oh my God, I even felt the swell in his pants. _That is hot!_

It was the sexiest thing I had ever done. His hands were rubbing up and down my back, and his eyes were glazing over. I just held on for the ride as we continued rubbing up against each other. The feeling in my belly, the same one as last night, was becoming too much—I started rubbing myself more on him. I was rewarded with more bulging. His stare was intoxicating. I could see the desire in his eyes, and hoped he couldn't see mine as our eyes never turned away.

I could care less about all the other people around us; we were the only people who existed at the moment. The song switched, but the mood remained the same, if not more erotic. Our speed increased a bit, and I couldn't help it, my back arched and my head dropped behind me as my pelvis stayed attached to his. _Shit, when did I turn into such a tease?_ I wished 'tease' was the right word, because nothing about what was going on in my mind was teasing. I wanted him, for the first time in my life, when faced with this decision, I wanted it.

As I was standing back up, he leaned forward and kissed my neck. He licked at it and sucked on it. Damn, it felt fucking awesome! I continued my return to him as his kisses ventured to my jaw. All I could do was hum in ecstasy. If his mouth felt this good on my neck and jaw, I could only imagine what it would feel like on my mouth.

EPOV

FUCK, she tasted so fucking good. She was so sexy, I wanted her so badly. I had done this before, but she was so different. I continued my ministrations to her lips—her full, pink lips. I slowly caressed them with my lips, tentatively. She returned the action, with fervor. My mouth opened up and met with hers as she invited my tongue in. Her taste was divine; I didn't think I could get enough of it—ever. Our tongues continued to twirl and explore, and both of us started breathing heavily. Our grinding had turned animalistic, and I think we were actually dry humping. I couldn't give a flying fuck who saw!

I couldn't help myself and I moved my hands to grasp her ass and was rewarded with her sucking on my bottom lip. _YES!_ We continued on like this for what seemed like hours, and my cock was reaching its limit within my jeans. Just as I was getting ready to snake my hand up her shirt, we were interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Alice chirped.

"Shit, Alice, what the hell does it look like?" Bella quipped back. Damn, she was feisty! I thought my cock may have twitched.

"Looks like you two need some alone time."

"Looks like you need to butt out and leave us alone, Alice," Bella snapped back rather harshly and almost hissing.

"Fine, Bells, I will just talk to you about it later. Have fun, you two!" And with that, Alice was gone.

Bella was all kinds of frustrated, embarrassed, and shocked. It was so cute to watch her fumble with trying to get back to normal. She was completely flushed, and I thought it was the most adorable, sweetest thing.

"I'm sorry about that Edward," Bella whispered to me, with her head hung down.

I reached over, put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head up till she was looking at me. "Don't you ever apologize for being embarrassed, Bella. You did nothing wrong."

"I wasn't apologizing for that, I…I was sorry about how I acted toward you, for being so forward. You must think terrible things about me now." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Stop crying, Bella, please. I don't think I can stand to see your tears. I mean, why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong. I am not sorry for your forwardness; in fact I rather enjoyed it." It seemed no matter how I said this, I sounded like an ass, but I meant it in a caring way. I wanted nothing more than to cherish this woman, not grope her like a toy. I must remember to go slow with her.

"I don't do things like this Edward, I mean, I have never…"

"Seriously? Never?" I couldn't believe it. She danced like she knew what she was doing.

"No! And that response isn't helping. You are making me feel like a common whore!"

"Bella, wait!" I hollered after her as she ran upstairs. I didn't hesitate; following her up to her apartment. I was not done talking to her, and I sure as hell didn't want to make her feel like this, because that was not how I saw her. "Bella, please, talk to me!" I was pleading with her, and just as she was about to slam the door in my face, she stopped. Did she want to talk? I sure hoped so.

"Fine, come in, but don't be getting any ideas." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, please believe me, I don't see you like that, at all. I am attracted to you; you are beautiful, sexy, and…well, no one has ever made me feel this way. I feel very protective of you. I would never hurt you." _There went your man card, pussy!_ "I should be apologizing to you, for acting like a douche towards you. You don't deserve to be treated like a piece of meat."

"Edward, you hardly know me, how can you say these things?"

"I don't know, but it's all true, even if I can't explain it. Tell me you feel it too?"

"I do." She blushed again. "I can't explain it, Edward. I want to understand it though. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even close."

"Bella, we don't have to talk about this now. I don't think we could anyway, not until we know each other more at least. And I really want to get to know you, everything about you. Why don't we call it a night and go out sometime this week?"

"I would like that, Edward. Give me your number, and I can give you a call."

"Nonsense, I will call you, that's how it's supposed to be, right?" Bella giggled nervously as I handed her my phone and she programmed her number into it. "I will give you a call, Bella, I promise."

"I know it sounds strange at this point, but I believe you. Let me walk you to the door."

As we reached the front door, I realized I didn't want to leave. I knew she had dealt with enough tonight, but I leaned in ever so slowly to kiss her. She hesitated for just a moment, then her lips met mine with more force than I thought possible. The kiss was heated and needy from both of us. As my cock once again stood at attention, I backed off and brought the kiss to an end. She smiled shyly at me, and I returned it with a smile. I tried to convey all of my adoration into that one smile, just hoping she would understand how I felt.

"Good night, Bella, I had a wonderful time. I will be giving you a call in the very near future, and we will go out and get to know each other better."

"Night, Edward, I had a good time too. Thank you for everything."

I turned to open the door and leave, when Bella stopped me, "And Edward, think of me tonight."

_Holy Shit! Did I just get permission to masturbate to her tonight? _I felt we were on good ground now, so I replied with the only thing that popped into my brain, "I already have."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, and as she snapped it back close, she gave me the most precious blush I had seen tonight. 'Me too' was all she said as she gently closed the door. Damn, she was something else—a sweet girl with a dirty side she didn't even know she had.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed most of the party had broken up. Before I headed in to say my goodbyes to Alice, I sent Bella a quick text.

**Bella, now you have my number. For the record, I am already thinking of you.**

**-Edward**

I headed in, gave a quick thank you to Alice, not wanting to go into it with her, and headed home. Just like last night, Bella was all I could think about. It was going to be another long, lonely night.

BPOV

After closing the door behind Edward, I headed over to my couch, stunned at my own words. I did _not_ just tell him I masturbated to the thought of him, did I? I think I did. What must he think of me?

I was pulled out of my inner monologue with the sound of a text message. My phone was still in my hand so I flipped it over and saw it was from Edward. I quickly saved his number to my contacts list and locked the door. I couldn't deal with this right now. I turned off all the lights, went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I was too tired to do much of anything, so after a quick rinse and brushing my teeth, I went to bed.

"_Bella sweetie, wake up."_ I ignored the voice that I knew as Alice. She wouldn't stop talking and trying to wake me up. After multiple groans and 'shut the hell ups,' I opened my eyes. I couldn't see the clock to check the time, but I could tell it was still late at night; I must not have been asleep very long.

"Alice, just because have a key, doesn't mean you can just come in here anytime you want."

"Bella, who cares about that right now? I want to know about Edward. Tell, tell, tell—I want to know everything, don't leave anything out."

I sat up in bed; Alice had already turned on the light. "Alice, I don't know what is going on. What do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything!" She was practically bouncing on the bed.

"OK, I fell, we talked, we danced, we kissed, and then you interrupted us. That's it."

"Bella, come on! Please tell me."

"I don't know much else. He seems nice enough, and he's freakin' hot! I'm no match for him though, since he's a doctor."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"He said he will call me this week for a date, I suppose. I don't think he will though."

"Bella, I wish you could have seen the way he looked at you. Besides eye-fucking you, he looked at you like you were a goddess. He worships you."

"Alice, what do you know about him? Did you know he was the guy from last night?"

"No, I didn't know it was him. All I know about him is that he's a doctor, he's new in town, and Emmett is his brother. Emmett told me that Edward has never had a girlfriend, but is no stranger to the ladies. I think maybe he just hasn't found the right one; I think that is you." Alice winked at me.

"Please, Alice. He's too good for me, and once he figures out what a loser I am, he will run. Alice, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I am tired, and want to go to sleep."

"Alright, Bells. I will go. But promise you will tell me more?" I couldn't resist that pouty look she gave me.

"As soon as I know something more concrete, I will tell you. I promise."

In her usual fashion, she was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands on her way out the door. "G'night, Bella."

I told her goodnight and reminded her to lock the door on her way out. I didn't remember falling back asleep.

I was woken up again, but this time by my phone. I opened my eyes and was met with the bright light of a new day. I reached for my phone and saw it was Edward calling.

**A/N: **There it is—he did grind! Like the good boy he is, he respected her and went home. I didn't feel the need to explain what he did when he got there, lol.

Please review, and tell me what you think!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	5. Is This A Date?

**A/N: **I still don't own Twilight or its beautiful characters, but I do read lots of fan fic.

Sorry for the major update fail. I don't have any excuses. I was completely stuck on where to take this story. Thanks for hanging in there!

I am currently unbeta'd, and I have been thinking for a while about this story. I have decided that since it is my first fic, it doesn't have to be perfectly written, and I just need to have fun with it.

Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever, who helped give me the confidence to go with it, as well as MamaMel415.

**A/N2:** This chapter has been redone by my new beta, kaydee1005, thank you so much!

Chapter 5-Is This a Date?

_I was woken up again, but this time by my phone. I opened my eyes and was met with the bright light of a new day. I reached for my phone and saw it was Edward calling._

BPOV

I was nervous as hell, but couldn't help myself. I picked up the phone and was instantly awake.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Edward. I told you I would call. Did I wake you up?"

"Hi, Edward," I couldn't believe he was actually calling me. I looked at my clock and noticed it was past noon, again. "Yeah, you did, but that's OK. I need to get up; I have to work this afternoon."

"Really? What time do you work?"

_What? Why would he want to know that?_ "Ummm, 4 o'clock. Why?"

"I just wanted to know when you would be available to go out sometime. I had a really great time last night, and I would really like to see you again."

Wow, he really was amazing! I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was still so embarrassed by the way I behaved last night. He probably just thought I would be an easy lay. Yep, that was why he wanted to see me again. I realized he was waiting for a response when he called to me through the phone.

"Sorry, Edward, I guess I just zoned out. I did just wake up." I chuckled, embarrassedly.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. If I had known, I wouldn't have called you. When can I see you again?"

"I don't know, I work for the next couple days and won't have time to do much else. Can I call you back later, once I get my new schedule? It gets posted today."

"Of course, Bella. I'll be waiting for your call. I…I really want to see you, I couldn't even sleep last night because I was thinking about you."

_Yeah, thinking about getting me in bed_. "Ummm, OK, Edward. I will give you a call when I know."

"Thanks, Bella, have a good day."

"You too, Edward. Thanks for calling, bye."

"Bye, Beautiful Bella."

And Edward hung up, just like that. This was so foreign to me; I didn't know what to think about all of this. No boy—or in this case—no man had never called me or shown any interest in me. There was no way he could actually be interested in me since I behaved liked a tramp last night, I never should have let Alice dress me up like that! No wonder he wanted in my pants so badly.

I decided I should get up, so I drug myself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to deal with my normal morning routine and get ready for work.

Three and a half hours later, I found myself crawling out of my truck and walking into work. This was the last place I wanted to be. I didn't get a chance to talk to Alice or Angela today, and I was still so confused. Alice was gone all afternoon, and Angela was probably still at Ben's.

I walked in the door to see Jasper and Rosalie talking animatedly by the fry station. They were brother and sister, but you would never know it since they acted more like friends. Rosalie flashed me a wide grin as I clocked in for my shift, while Jasper disappeared to the back.

Rosalie informed me that I would be working the drive-thru again, and that was when I noticed Alice sitting in the dining room giving gooey eyes to Jasper, who just came back up to the front with a sleeve of drink cups. I rolled my eyes and put my headset on. I gave Alice a quick wave and headed to the back window to start my grueling shift.

EPOV

I was completely beside myself. No woman had ever made me feel this…dependant. I didn't even know this girl, but she was all I could think about. It had been five hours since I talked to her, and I have worn myself out thinking about her. Emmett was driving me crazy—he only stopped playing video games to snog Rosalie.

An idea hit me so hard; I jumped out of my chair, grabbed my keys, and flew out the door to my car before I had time to reconsider. I was going to McDonald's to get some food. I had to see this woman again.

I pulled into the parking lot and watched Jasper and Alice drive away. I was very happy for them; they seemed very happy together. I was instantly saddened by the fact that I had not found that in anyone yet. It was with that thought that I walked straight through the main doors of the restaurant and headed right up to the front counter. I was welcomed by Rosalie.

"Edward, what brings you in here? Don't you usually only come in on weekdays?"

_Smug know-it all bitch_. I never understood what Emmett saw in her. "Yes, that is my usual routine, but I was hoping to see Bella today." I was cautious, as she eyed me suspiciously.

"I thought so! Bella is working the drive-thru tonight, as usual. Would you like me to get her?"

No way did I want 'Blondie' getting involved in this. "No thanks; I'll just come back another time." I turned around quickly, went out the door, and got into my car. I pulled out and headed towards the drive-thru. I had no idea what I was doing as I pulled up to the menu board.

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you today?"

"Just a moment please." Yeah, I needed a moment since the voice on the other end had me all tied up in knots. I gathered what was left of my courage and ordered. "I would like a #1, Big Mac Meal, large sized with a Dr. Pepper."

There was a long pause, and finally my goddess answered, "If everything is correct on your screen, your total is $5.79. Thank you. Please pull to the first window."

Just like that, she was gone, but I knew I would see her shortly. My heart skipped a couple beats as I approached 'the first window'. I could see her in there, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Bella turned a bright red and announced my total again, as I handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

"How can you eat that crap?" Bella asked, almost disgusted.

"The Big Mac is a classic! Many people try to reproduce it, but the 'secret sauce' cannot be duplicated." _Why was I such a smug bastard?_ "Not to mention the pickles, onions, cheese, two all-beef patties, and special bun."

"I think they are disgusting, but to each their own, right? Here is your change, $14.21. Have a good evening, Edward." Bella blushed but gave me her beautiful smile as I regrettably drove on to the next window to get the food I ordered.

I was not even hungry, but I devoured my meal as soon as I got home. I couldn't get this woman out of my head. What was it about her? The feeling that she was different remained in the front of my mind, and I forced all dirty thoughts back and focused on her innocent demeanor and gorgeous face.

I spent the rest of my evening thinking about what Bella could be to me as I prepared for my upcoming workweek.

BPOV

Midnight, finally! I clocked out from my long shift, yanked my stupid visor off my head, and sprinted out the door. I barely heard Rosalie say goodbye. I raced home as quickly as my truck would take me. When I got home, I threw the gear into neutral, set the e-brake, and raced up the stairs.

I busted through the door, quickly said hello to Angela who looked shocked to see me, and ran straight to my room! I thought I would combust on the spot, I was so happy! He came in to see me, I was sure of it! As much as my mind kept telling me to forget him, that he was just after one thing, my heart was telling me something else. I could not contain my excitement as I picked up the phone, and then abruptly set it back down.

What the hell was I doing? I could not call him; he would think I was desperate. I twirled the phone around in my hands repeatedly. Fifteen minutes later, I decided I needed to make the call. I did promise him after all.

I checked my schedule tonight, and surprisingly, I had nothing but day shifts, 8 am until 4 pm this week. It was like a dream come true—no more cleaning fryers or milkshake machines, no more huge family dinner orders and no more drunks! I owed Jasper a lot, as he was probably the reason Rosalie had been so nice to me.

I opened up my phone, searched my contacts until I found Edward's name, and pressed the send button. The phone rang and rang and rang. Just as I realized it was 12:30 am and was about to hang up, Edward answered, sounding very groggy.

"Hello?" I could hear him smacking his lips together and the sheets rustling around.

"Uh, sorry Edward, it is just Bella. I can call back another time; I didn't realize what time it was."

More rustling. "Don't worry about it, Bella, it is fine—really. It is so good to hear your voice. What can I do you for?"

"Ummm, I got my schedule tonight and I told you I would call and let you know. Really though, I can talk to you tomorrow. I am sure you need your sleep, being a busy doctor and all." _What the hell? Bella, shut the fuck up!_

Edward chuckled, and damn it, I felt it—down _there_. I really needed to stop with that shit, because it wasn't normal.

"Bella, I have a short day tomorrow, I don't go in until 10 am. Really, stop worrying; it's fine. How was work?"

Was he serious? He wanted to have a conversation, with me? I couldn't help the giddiness from showing in my voice as I answered him. "Work sucked, as usual. But I did find out tonight that I will work days from here on out, and weekdays only. It's almost like a real job." _Again with the rambling, shut it Bella._

"That sounds great. Listen, I am wide awake, and really want to see you again. How would you feel, uh, about meeting me tonight? We could have some food, or coffee, or, uhhh, whatever. I just want to see you. We could meet up at the Denny's or something. It's just an idea."

Now it was my turn to giggle, he sounded so nervous. "That sounds pretty good. Let's meet in, say, half an hour, around one? I don't actually have to work tomorrow, so that I have time to adjust to my new schedule."

"I will see you there, Bella. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me…bye."

And he was gone, just like that. I hugged my phone to my chest as my smile filled my face, ear-to-ear. I didn't think that could actually happen, but it did.

Suddenly, I realized I had to leave in twenty minutes if I was going to be on time. I jumped up, took a quick shower, grabbed some comfy clothes, and brushed through my hair. I stood in front of the mirror and wondered if the skinny jeans, blue sweater, and converse shoes were something I should wear on a date. _Was this a date?_ I honestly didn't know the answer to that. I figured I didn't have much time, and he has seen me in my finest—my uniform. I rushed out the door, thankful to see that Angela had gone to bed, and drove down the 101 to the other end of town.

I pulled in just in time and walked to the door. I stopped; my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I was sure the people inside could hear it. I opened the door, fear almost crippling me. I had seen Edward's car, so I knew he was here. The hostess greeted me, and I told her I was here to meet with Edward Cullen. She led me to a table, and then I saw him, and he looked…delectable. I was in big trouble now.

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading. I promise this will not happen again, and I will be updating on a regular basis, but just not on a certain, scheduled day. As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	6. No Hesitation

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use her fabulous characters to entertain myself and you!

Thanks to my NEW Beta, Kaydee1005! I am so glad you decided to give me a chance, and I am forever in your debt—You ROCK! Thanks also to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever!

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter has been written for a while, I was just hoping to find a beta, and she went ahead and worked on the previous chapters before this one, per my request. I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to use a real restaurant in Port Angeles, but couldn't find one online that was open 24-Hours; we will just have to pretend there is a Denny's in PA!

Have you got your Eclipse tickets yet? I do, I am doing a triple feature of all the movies so far, ending with the 12:01 of Eclipse on the 29th/30th! I also got my Remember Me DVD last week.

Chapter 6-No Hesitation

EPOV

She actually showed up, I couldn't believe it. Everything inside of her seemed to scream shy, but there she was, in the middle of the night meeting me for, whatever. She looked beautiful and I was willing to bet she would always look that way to me.

As the hostess guided her to our table, I reminded myself that I wanted to be a gentleman and take things slowly—actually get to know a woman. My mother would have been proud of me. I stood as she approached, and helped guide her into the booth opposite me. Her hands were in her lap, and I sat down on my side of the booth. She had her bottom lip in her teeth, and it took every ounce of my self-control not to reach over and remove it—either with my hands or my lips.

"Bella, thank you for coming, I'm really glad to see you. Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

She laughed at me, and my cock twitched. _Down boy_! "Edward, it's a small town and there is only one Denny's, and it is on the main road. Thank you for inviting me, I had no trouble finding it at all.

Her eyes turned down as her blush covered her. Damn, it was beautiful. "Well, I'm just glad you came. I was hoping to get to know you better, other than just at the drive thru or while I am being rude and compromising you."

Another blush, I hoped I could keep myself controlled. She was going to be my undoing, and I welcomed that future with an open mind and heart.

"I am glad you invited me Edward. I have to admit, I am really nervous though, no one has ever asked me out on a date, not that this is a date, or maybe it is. I don't know, this is so new to me, and I really need to stop talking…"

I interrupted her, she was just too cute, "Bella, it's fine. You can call it a date if you want; this is fairly new to me as well. Don't be nervous; just be yourself—that is the best both of us can do. Would you like anything to drink, it's on me?"

"Ummmm, can I have some hot tea?"

I tried not to chuckle at her awkwardness and answered her, "Bella, you can have anything you want, really it's no bother. You don't have to ask permission, but I'm sure they have some. Are you hungry as well?"

"No, just some tea would be great, something fruity. Thank you, Edward."

The waitress had impeccable timing and arrived to take our drink orders. I ordered Bella's tea for her and a coffee for myself.

Bella and I talked and talked. We learned about our movie and book preferences. I learned that Bella didn't watch many movies and loved to read; she liked the classics. I found out our music preferences were very similar, and I was surprised to find out she grew up in a town not too far from here.

I told her about becoming a doctor and how much medicine fulfilled me. She seemed to shy back a bit when I talked about it, and I reassured her that it does not make me better just because I was a doctor. I tried to show her how down to earth I really was. We talked about plans for our separate futures and our dreams. She told me of her meager living while growing up and her experience with working at the sporting goods store. She really was adorable and had so much passion. I could not get enough of her—she was simply amazing. I couldn't help but wonder where we would end up together; images of her in my future flashed through my mind as she continued talking.

BPOV

Oh my, Edward was amazing. When he talked about medicine and what he thought about being a doctor, I think I fell in love with him. He knew what he wanted and he went out and got it. I couldn't imagine being so confident with myself and actually pursuing my dreams. The man was perfect, both looks and personality, and I could sit and talk with him forever. I told him about growing up and all about my trips to the emergency room. I told him things about myself that no one knew; it felt good being so open with someone.

He gave me that crooked smile all night long, and I knew then, that I couldn't fight this anymore. _Nothing is going to stop me from trying to make this work._ I knew he wanted more than an easy lay just a few minutes into our date. He was different, and I knew I wanted to be different for him as well. I needed to be a better person, for myself.

I had to look at my phone once I realized I was yawning so much. Holy crow, it was 3:30 am! Where on earth did the time go? I begrudgingly told Edward what time it was and that I needed to get going. He seemed just as shocked as I was.

We stood up, and I waited while he paid our bill. He took my hand in his as he led me out the door, holding it open like a true gentleman, and the electricity from last night returned. He walked me to my truck, and I was surprised with myself that I wasn't embarrassed by it. We both stood awkwardly, looking at each other, unable to turn away. Neither of us wanted this to end.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I had a really great time with you tonight. I…I don't want to let you go. I know it is strange to hear, but it's true."

I gasped at his admission, and tried to talk, but nothing came out. I probably looked stupid standing there looking like a goldfish with my mouth opening and closing, but I couldn't talk. Turns out I didn't need to, as Edward took a step towards me, his eyes locked on mine.

"Bella, I am going to kiss you. Please tell me to stop."

I couldn't say it, and even if I was able to speak, I didn't want him to stop. I returned his gaze, looking deep into his emerald green eyes. He leaned in, put his hands on both of my cheeks, and leaned even closer. My eyes clamped closed as his lips came into contact with mine.

If Edward hadn't had a good grip on me, I was sure I would have fallen down. His kiss made me weak in the knees and I wanted to melt. I returned his kiss and I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. I opened slowly, allowing him entrance. I had stepped back against my truck while he continued tasting me, and I him.

He tasted divine—so much better than last night. This was different, it was slow and reverent. I could feel every emotion behind his kisses. We stood there for what felt like forever; our tongues mingling as breathing became harder and more difficult. My arms were around his neck and in his hair, as his hands had drifted to my back; we were so close to each other that I could feel every muscle ripple under his clothes.

We finally separated, both of us gasping for air, while still holding on to each other. I felt so complete; I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe this perfectly beautiful man wanted _me_. We stared into each other's eyes as we slowly peeled ourselves from each other, regrettably.

Edward promised me he would call again, soon, and I believed him. He had been nothing but a gentleman tonight, and I couldn't help but think what my dad would think of him. _Bella, don't get ahead of yourself, it was only one date_. We said goodbye, again, but this time he gave me a little peck on the tip of my nose and walked to his car. He waited until I got in the truck and drove away, before he left.

EPOV

I woke up at eight am and got ready for work, very thankful that I had a couple hours to sleep in. I slept very good last night, just like every night since meeting Bella. I did my usual morning routine, even having breakfast at home since Bella wasn't working today; yeah, I was going to be having McDonald's for breakfast more often.

That woman drove me crazy and made me want to be a better person—for her. I had never been a gentleman with women, and I certainly hadn't respected them like I had for her. I didn't want to defile her, or use her. Some of my 'regulars' had started calling me, but I ignored them; I was no longer interested in that. I wanted Bella, and I wanted her forever. I was going to do everything I could to show her I was amiable and worthy.

I ignored Emmett's questioning on my way out the door. _Didn't he do anything other than sit on the couch and play video games? _I got in my car, taking note that it needed a good washing, and headed to the office. I just hoped I could concentrate on my patients since I hadn't been thinking of anything other than Bella for the last three days.

The office was in full swing when I arrived, and Tanya greeted me when I walked in the door. I barely noticed her advances as I walked to my office. I had never given her any reason to think I was interested, but she didn't seem to get it. I really needed to deal with that situation, and I made a mental note to handle it later. I put my lab coat on, slung my stethoscope around my neck, and prepared for my day of seeing patients.

Six busy hours later, my day was finally over. It was the usual—physicals, sniffles, coughs, and sprains. I was so glad to be done with this day; I was very distracted. Between thoughts of Bella and the incessant flirting from Tanya, I was drained. I didn't even have time to take a lunch break, so I missed seeing Bella at work. Realizing today was only Monday, I resolved to call my dad and ask about the best way to deal with Tanya. She was good at what she does, but I couldn't handle the flirting anymore.

Upon arriving at home, I grabbed a quick snack and headed to my bedroom to make the needed phone call. My dad assured me that I can have this conversation with her and gave me some tactful ways to deal with it. I told him I had never reciprocated her advances and he was proud of me. I didn't know why he was proud; I would never endanger my professional life. But after fifteen minutes, I felt that I had the tools I needed to deal with Tanya and ended the call with my dad.

I was still hungry, so I called and ordered a pizza. I went to the living room to hang out with Emmett and informed him of our dinner plans. He was more than happy about the pizza, and even offered to pay for it; I refused his request. The only reason I had a roommate was because I loved Emmett and enjoyed having him around, most of the time; I certainly didn't need the financial help.

Emmett was a smart man; he even got his Master's in Business Management one year early. He wanted to take a year off before working, to rest and relax. I didn't understand it, but I supported it; the man could do anything he wanted. He met Rosalie a few months ago when he went to McDonald's of all places. She invited him to one of Alice's parties and the rest was history.

I finished eating pizza on the couch with Emmett, and then excused myself from the room. I went to my bedroom for privacy and picked up my phone. I looked at it in admiration as I scrolled through my contacts for Bella's name. I found it immediately and didn't hesitate as I hit the send button.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I truly love all of my readers, and cherish each and every review. Remember, I answer all of them, so don't be afraid to hit that button below. I have gotten all my chapters back from my beta, Kaydee1005, so there won't be any more delays. I am looking to update once a week. Does Friday sound good to everyone?

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	7. I Want More Time

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Her characters are my playground. I have to speed up time a little bit here, but I assure you, you won't miss a thing!

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome, fixing all my tense issues and other basic grammatical embarrassments, lol. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever.

Have you seen Eclipse yet? I have, I enjoyed it immensely—definitely the best one so far! I am going again this weekend, a couple times.

Chapter 7-I Want More Time

BPOV

Finally, it's Friday; I can relax for two days in a row. This is new to me and I plan on enjoying that time. Edward had been calling me every night and we would talk for hours. It was amazing. He was amazing. I had only seen him four times this week, and all of those times were during the lunch rush at work when he would come through the drive-thru. He always ordered the same thing, a large Big Mac meal with Dr. Pepper, and I would always give him a hard time about how nasty Big Macs were. We never had time to do much else, but I enjoyed those moments more than anything.

Tonight we were going out again. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me or what I should wear—he only told me to come hungry. I assumed he was taking me to dinner, so I had Alice help me pick out something nice to wear yesterday. I had to remind her of my 'hoochie' outfit last weekend and that I didn't want to look like that; I wanted to look beautiful.

On my way home from work, I just 'happened' to drive past Edward's office. I noticed that his car was still there and worried whether or not he was still going to make it tonight. It was weird that we both worked the same hours, considering how different our jobs were. I let my insecurities go when I got home, and I jumped in the shower. It was bad enough he had to see me in my work uniform, so I sure as hell didn't want to smell like work.

I took great care in shaving my armpits and my legs—all the way up. When I got out of the shower, I decided to give myself a little trim—down there. Alice said I should have it waxed, but I was way too embarrassed to have someone messing around down there; a trim would just have to do. I applied the lotion that Alice insisted I use, saying that the freesia scent would compliment me very well, threw on some comfy clothes, and waited for Alice to arrive as she was going to help me get ready so I could look my best.

Alice finally showed up and helped me pick out a beautiful outfit. I was surprised to see how good I looked and felt; it was still comfortable and she even allowed me to wear flats. She had me in a long flowing blue floral skirt, with a matching midnight blue blouse. She fixed my hair in a way that accented the shape of my heart-shaped face, with my curls being loose and elegant. My make up was natural looking and I could barely tell I had any on. Everything was perfect; I even _felt_ perfect.

Edward had talked me into letting him pick me up, so by 7:30 I was ready to go and sitting at the dining room table waiting for him. Angela came home at that time, and we talked for a few minutes until I heard a knock at the door. Angela excused herself and went to her room so I would have some privacy.

I walked slowly to the door, nervous as hell. When I opened the door, I thought I might die from shock. Edward was standing there in khaki pants and a forest green polo shirt that matched his eyes. His smile was huge and crooked as usual. His hair, well, let's just say it still looked like he just rolled out of bed—it was sexy as fuck! It appeared like he didn't bother shaving, and that scruff was doing more to me that I cared to admit.

"Bella," Edward croaked out, his voice almost shaky.

"E...Edward, let me grab my purse, and we can get going." I turned around to get my purse off of the dining room table. When I turned back around I was surprised by the stare Edward was giving me—it was almost predatory. Of course, I blushed and he chuckled.

"Shall we go?" Edward reached for my hand as I locked the door behind us.

EPOV

Bella looked gorgeous; I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. We walked to my car hand in hand, fingers laced together. I held open the car door for her, waited for her to get in, and then closed the door behind her. I watched her as I walked around the car and noticed she was fidgeting. I decided then and there, as I was getting into the car, that I had to make her feel special; I didn't like seeing her feeling uncomfortable.

She was nervous as we pulled out of her driveway and headed to the main drag in town. I tried to talk to her, hoping to relieve some of her anxiety.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nervous. I haven't done this before." She is biting her lip again, and I tried to keep myself together; I settled for holding her hand in mine.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Bella, this is our second date. Do you wanna tell me about it?" _Please tell me what I can do for you_.

"I just never had anyone pick me up before and I have no idea where we are going and I don't know how to act and I…"

I interrupted her; she was just too cute. "Bella, don't worry sweetie. How about this, I will tell you where we are going, but you have to trust me."

She glanced at me, smiled, and seemed to relax a bit. "OK, thanks, Edward. Where are we going?"

"Dinner." That's all I would give her at that time. I wanted to keep hearing her voice.

"I assumed that much since you told me to come hungry. Will you tell me where we are going?"

I could give her that, since she asked; I loved messing with her. "How do you feel about Italian?"

"I love Italian." She actually smiled—a full, happy smile. I did an internal fist pump for bringing that out in her.

"Excellent. My brother, Emmett, told me about this place in town. Bella Italia, have you been there before?"

There was the blush again. "No, I haven't it…it's sort of, uh, out of my price range."

"Well, that goes for both of us, I haven't been there either." I smiled my best smile, but I didn't even have to try, everything was so natural with her. "We're here."

"Wow, Edward, that was quick. How fast were you driving?" She reached for the door handle and I stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to sit there like a good girl and I'm going to come let you out." She gave me the stink eye, so I added, "Please, Bella, let me do this for you?"

She nodded with a roll of her eyes. I got out and walked around to the passenger side to open her door. Reaching for her hand, I helped her out of the car. She blushed, of course, and I couldn't help but wonder how far that blush reached. _Geez Cullen, get a grip._ As we were walking up the sidewalk towards the restaurant, I put my hand on the small of her back and led her up the steps to the door. I opened it for her and followed her in.

Once the hostess had us seated and our drinks were ordered, I looked up at Bella. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was—and all of the things I eventually wanted to do to her. My cock twitched, the traitor bastard that he was, and I had to remind him to behave. For the first time in my life, I wanted to take things slow and really get to know a woman; he will not ruin this for me.

BPOV

This place was amazing, as was Edward. I still had a difficult time understanding what a man like him would want with me, but he had done nothing but treat me like a lady. Even with the look he was giving me right now, I was not worried about my inexperience. He looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes and thinking dirty thoughts, but none of his actions showed me that those were his intentions. I vowed to be less shy and let him know how I felt, at some point.

We both ordered the mushroom ravioli, and I was surprised when he didn't take his eyes off of me while the waitress unashamedly flirted with him. He didn't even seem to notice her.

We talked all through dinner and finished off a bottle of wonderful Italian wine. His manners were impeccable and he was very attentive the entire time. When he paid the bill and refused to let me pitch in, I knew within my heart, that I wanted this man. We walked away from the restaurant and headed down to the marina.

I wasn't scared at all being with him, and the May weather was perfect for a night walk. We walked hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. It was like we had always known each other. The electricity that flowed between us never faltered, and it seemed that both of us felt it with every touch. We stopped when we reached the end of a dock that I hadn't realized we were even on.

"Bella, I'm having such a great time. I just want you to know how special this is to me." I blinked a few times as Edward told me this, and I wondered if I should tell him what I was feeling too. I decided that I had to be honest, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"Me too, Edward. It's amazing, being here with you. I feel like we didn't just meet and that we have been friends forever."

Edward shocked me with his next statement. "Friends? Is that what you think this is, Bella?"

I just stood there, stuttering, not able to get a single word out. He seemed almost…upset.

"Bella, if we were friends, would we do this?" He reached around my back, pulled me tightly to him and kissed me; this time was not as tender as last time. It was hot, it was needy, and it was passionate. I returned his kiss with everything I had.

My hands were all over him, and his were all over me. We took turns panting and gasping, even whispering each other's names. I couldn't stop, no matter how much my mind told me to. I had never felt this needy, so wanton. I wanted this man, and right now, I didn't care if he took me right here on this damn dock.

Our kisses became even more frenzied, as hands started grasping at clothes. He slowed his movements, lessened the kiss and pulled back. I whimpered at the loss of his glorious taste and not-so-tender touches.

EPOV

_Oh. My. God_.

She tasted so good, and her body fit perfectly with mine. I needed to stop that, or I would end up bending her over right here, and I didn't want to do that to her. She meant so much more to me than a public fuck.

I regrettably pulled away, but still held her hands in mine. We were both breathing heavily, and I could see the look of hurt all over her face. I bent down and hugged her to me. I could feel her breasts and every breath she took against my own chest. I gave her little sweet kisses on her head and tried to find a way to tell her how I felt.

"Bella, sweetie." _There was that word again, why did I keep calling her that?_ "Please look at me."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand to see her cry, so I used my thumbs to wipe her tears away before I kissed both of her cheeks.

"Bella, please don't cry. I…I want you to know something. Please listen to all I have to say before you say anything." She nodded and I continued talking as I held her in my arms.

"I am not saying no because I don't want you. Trust me when I say that this is harder for me than it is for you. I have never taken a woman out on a date, I have never spent hours on the phone with her on a daily basis, and I certainly didn't frequent her place of business. You…you are different. I want something special with you. I don't want to use you for quick gratification—you are so much more to me than that. Do you understand what I am saying, sweetie?"

Her small, shy smile told me she did understand. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back to listen to what she had to say.

"Edward, this is so amazing. I know we only met a week ago, but I really like you. I want you to know that I have never behaved like this before. I don't want you to think I am just some easy lay or anything. I mean, you are only the second guy I have ever kissed. This, the way I behaved with you, is not really me. I don't know why I am so forward with you, but I really do want that with you, and it scares me."

Did she really think, even after what I just said to her, that all I wanted was to fuck her? I needed to do something to show her what she really meant to me. I leaned in and gave her another long, passionate kiss, and she welcomed it with open arms. Literally, her arms engulfed me and she was kissing me back with so much passion. I didn't care anymore whether she could feel my cock or not. I wanted this woman, just as much as she clearly wanted me.

"Edward?" Bella gasped in between kisses. "Would you, err, I mean, can you take me home, to my house?"

What the fucking hell? Was she asking me what I thought she was asking me? Oh god, I hoped so!

"Sure, anything you want, Bella, but I don't want to end our night."

"Don't worry, it's not over." She looked down and giggled.

Silently, we walked—practically ran—back to the car that was still parked outside the restaurant. We got in the car and headed back to her place. We were quiet all the way, but always touching. The sexual tension in the car was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking. I wanted her with a fierce passion, but I also wanted to take things slowly—to treat her with respect. How could I do this without hurting her feelings? As much as I wanted her, I didn't want her like this. I wanted more time.

**A/N**: I know, I'm mean! Guess you will just have to put the story on alert so you don't miss the next update! I also know it seems weird that they are so open and up front, but they have this strange attraction and they can't help it. I want them to always be honest with each other and that magnetic attraction. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and I have decided to go ahead an update every Thursday! Tell your friends and don't forget to let me know what you think by clicking that review button! I respond to each one, and your reviews will help make this a better story.

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps If you follow me, let me know how you found me. I want to make a list of all my readers on Twitter! Even if you already follow me, let me know!


	8. Encouraging

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to work them into a frenzy.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. She is so patient with all the same mistakes. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever.

I am posting a day early, because...I want to! lol

Chapter 8-Encouraging

BPOV

We pulled up to my house, and I started squirming in my seat. I felt so naughty, but it felt so right with Edward. I really, really liked him, and I wanted to take the next step. I noticed that Angela was gone, and I was very thankful as Edward stalked towards me to let me out of the car. I stepped out and our mouths immediately collided.

Edward had me pushed against his car, grinding his hardness into me while we kissed and manhandled each other. I was completely lost in the moment, until I heard a throat clearing.

I turned around, mortified when I saw Alice standing there, tapping her foot with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I did not spend hours making Bella look nice just so you could ruin it, Edward."

"Alice!" I screamed at her. "Leave us alone, I can take care of myself." With that, I turned and led Edward upstairs, leaving Alice standing alone and shocked.

"I'm sorry about that, Edward. Alice always feels the need to take care of me. Now, where were we?"

Shutting and locking the door behind us, Edward took slow steps towards me with a gleam in his eye that made me want to jump him. When he reached me, we picked up where we left off, but this time he took me to the couch.

I was nothing but hormones—gasping, moaning, searching. We were laying on the couch making out like horny teenagers. I grabbed his ass as he grabbed my breast. We simultaneously moaned into each other's mouths and a new fire began to surge in my abdomen. _I felt like such a whore._

The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, still kissing me, but now my shirt was unbuttoned. I still had my bra on, and Edward seemed consumed with my breasts. I giggled when he nipped at my nipple under my bra. It felt so good, and I wanted more. I went for his shirt, but he wouldn't let me take it off. I moaned my disappointment, so he sat up and removed it for me. He came right back to my lips. I didn't even get to see him, but I could feel him.

His chest, lightly covered in hair, was hard and muscular—perfect. Not too built, not too lanky. I leaned my head down and to the side as Edward's mouth moved to my neck, just behind my ear. I could see him now as I pulled back to take one of his nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. I was rewarded with a small bite on my neck. I couldn't help the goose bumps that covered me head to toe as the pleasure overtook me. Our moans were getting louder, and we started rubbing ourselves all over each other. I could feel his hardness, and it was harder than I could have imagined; I just hoped he couldn't feel how wet I was.

I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I reached behind my back and undid my bra. Edward watched me toss it onto the floor, and then his eyes raked over my bare chest. His eyes left my breasts and moved up to my mouth. His mouth immediately replaced his eyes as he grabbed and caressed both of my breasts. I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my mouth. I pushed him off of me until he was on his back, then I straddled his hips and began grinding on him. His hands cupped my face and he told me I was beautiful. The reverence in his voice told me that he was telling the truth. He admired me, all of me, as I slowly ground my hips over his hardness, and suddenly I needed the barriers between us gone. I reached for his pants, and began to undo them.

EPOV

Oh Jesus! I wanted her so badly. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she wanted me, of this I was certain. As I shamelessly rubbed myself all over her and felt her everywhere, I could feel the heat coming from her pussy. How could I stop this? I wanted it, but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. My pants were being unzipped, and I couldn't stop touching her, tasting her. I wanted to taste so much more of her.

"Oh God, Bella! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I gritted through my teeth, as I pushed my cock against her pussy—hard.

"Why, Edward, by the feel of things, I think I have a pretty good idea of what I do to you."

I just about came when she said that. I needed to reel this in, before I couldn't stop myself anymore. She felt so fucking good, I couldn't begin to imagine what she would feel like once I was inside of her.

"Bella, please, tell me to stop. I don't know if I can do it on my own, Sweetie. I want you so badly, but I am weak. I want to do this right with you, so fucking much."

She suddenly stopped, and her head dropped down. _Oh shit, what have I done? She is going to hate me_.

"I am sorry, Edward; I…I thought this is what you wanted?" Bella began to sit up, and I followed. She bent down to get her shirt and put it back on, so I did the same. I reached over and pulled her to me. She accepted my embrace and leaned into my chest, though completely embarrassed.

"I do want it, so badly. But, Bella, I want more with you. I don't want to treat you like an object; I want more than that with you. You are beautiful, and amazing. I still can't believe you would want this with me, I don't deserve you." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"What are you talking about, you don't deserve me? I am nobody; I am plain and boring. I have a job meant for losers, and here you sit, all gorgeous, successful and rich. I don't deserve you!"

"Don't you dare say that, Bella. I know you don't see yourself the way I see you; I knew that the first time I saw you. But please, trust me when I say you are wrong about yourself. What I said was true. You. Are. Beautiful. And you are amazing, smart, and funny; and I know you are shy and scared. That is why I want to take things slowly with you. I mean it, completely, when I tell you I don't want anyone else, ever. I know it is too soon to be saying this, and believe me when I say it scares me to admit it, but something is just…different. Tell me you don't feel what happens when we touch."

I looked into her eyes, and saw the tears start to build. "Edward, I don't know how to act, I am not like this. But you make me feel confident, and you bring out this other side of me that I didn't know existed. _You_ do that to me, Edward. You make me want to be myself. I won't say it doesn't hurt when you turn me down, but I do understand and respect your decision."

Her tears flowed freely, and I felt like a giant asshole for making her cry. I reached down and kissed her tears away. "Bella, I didn't turn you down. I want it as much as you do. Did you not hear anything I said? I want more than that with you. I want romance, I want…uh…Bella, if I ask you a question, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

She nodded, with a slight smile on her face. "Bella, I have never asked anyone this, and I know I am going to sound really stupid and childish, but…will, will you be my girlfriend? I know it is too soon, but…"

Bella effectively shut me up, mid-sentence, by slapping a wet, passionate kiss on my lips. My cock immediately stood to attention again, only this time, I was on top of her.

BPOV

Edward wanted me to be his girlfriend? I couldn't believe it; I responded the only way my heart told me to, and I kissed him—hard. He responded by leaning me back and grinding into me. I was so fucking happy at that moment; I could die a happy woman. I didn't care if it had only been a week or if it was corny, I did feel what he was talking about when we touched; I just never occurred to me that he could feel it too.

His lips and hands were all over me, and I couldn't stop replaying in my mind what he just told me about wanting things to be different with me. I could feel his hard cock pressing into me, and I knew we both wanted it. I wanted it so bad I felt like screaming it off the rooftops. I told him I understood and respected his decision, but now it was my turn to stop this before it went too far—no matter how badly I wanted it.

"Edward, we need to stop."

He just grunted and kept going. Oh GOD, I wanted him so much more when he made those kinds of noises. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Edward, this was your idea, remember?" Realization hit him, and his kisses slowed.

"Bella, Sweetie, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Edward, I started it." Another giggle escaped my lips. "Please don't ever be sorry for expressing your feelings towards me. I do think it's time for you to go home though, your wishes."

He sighed, gave me an innocent kiss, and slowly peeled himself off of me, giving me more little kisses all over my face. "Alright, Bella, but can I see you again tomorrow?"

"No, you can't, I am supposed to go to my parent's house tomorrow. I do this at least once a month."

He snarled, like actually snarled. Oh my, I think I just got wetter.

"You can't see me, but I will call you tomorrow night when I get home. Is that alright?" I asked, hoping he would agree with me. "Plus, we still have Sunday."

"It's not like I have a choice, but I want to see my _girlfriend_ every single day if I can help it. I don't want to let you go, Bella, I need you—so much."

"I know, but we can't always be together, even I know that. We still have to have our lives apart from each other." I was still blown away by how quickly this was going, but it felt so natural.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and agreed with me. I stood up to walk him to the door, but he just stood there, looking lost as he picked me up to eye level and gave me a tight hug. We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, before he finally kissed me—a passionate, loving kiss. It was different from the other ones. This one held so much more emotion, rather than a physical wanting. I loved it and returned it with eagerness.

We finally ended the kiss, said goodbye one more time, and he was gone.

**A/N: **No cliffie this week, I couldn't do it to myself again, let alone you guys! I don't know how much longer I can stand the UST, but it does have to go on for a while, lol! I really hope you like the story. Don't forget to leave me a review!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	9. Things That Would Never Be

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use her characters for my own amusement, and yours! No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Chapter 9- Things That Would Never Be

EPOV

I left Bella's house Friday night more sexually frustrated than I had ever been in my life, yet it was the happiest time I could remember. My drive home was short, thankfully, as I had a huge problem to deal with. I was happy to see Emmett wasn't home when I arrived; I did not want him to see how I was 'suffering'. I went straight to the shower and replayed those amazing moments spent with Bella tonight. I finished my shower and went straight to bed—I knew it was going to be another long night full of 'Bella dreams'. _Yeah, I named them, so what?_

I woke up the next morning and remembered I wouldn't be able to see Bella today. I was instantly depressed and decided to call her; I wanted to tell her 'good morning'. I found my phone, located her number and hit the send button.

The phone rang and rang until her voicemail picked up. The disappointment was apparent in my voice as I left her a message.

"_Good morning, sweetheart. I was hoping I could catch you this morning before you left, but apparently I'm too late. I just wanted to say…I miss you. I had a wonderful time last night and I can't wait to see you again. Call me when you get this message, I will have my phone with me all day. I look forward to hearing your beautiful voice. Ummmm, bye, Bella."_

After leaving my pathetic voicemail, I decided I didn't want to do anything else. I went back to bed to wait for Bella's call.

I was rudely woken up by my oaf-of-a-brother about an hour later.

"Dude, how'd it go last night, bro? Did ya get any?"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up! I will _not_ be discussing any of that with you—it is none of your damn business."

"Ah, come on, man! I want the details! Wasn't it that McDonald's chick you were crushing on at Alice's party? Dude, seriously, what the hell is up with that?"

Emmett's ignorant comments made me see red and I punched him in the shoulder—hard! How dare he talk about my Bella like that?

"E! What the fuck was that for? What is wrong with you? That's gonna leave a fucking mark."

Emmett whined—he actually fucking whined—like a little pansy-assed girl. "Emmett, don't you ever talk about my _girlfriend_ like that again, or next time it will be your nose that is broke, not just your pride."

"Did you just say your girlfriend? Alright, fucker, who are you and what have you done with my brother? Edward never has girlfriends. All you do is fuck random chicks and use them for your pleasure! Dude, tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Sighing at his outburst and knowing he was right about me, I took a deep breath and decided to give him the toned down and edited version. I loved my brother, but there was no fucking way I was going to give him the usual sordid details.

"Emmett, you have no idea what she does to me. She is amazing. She's smart, funny, and gorgeous. She makes me want to be a better person—a better man. I could have had her last night, anyway I wanted, but I want to take care of her; I want to take things slow with her. I want to treat her like she is something special, because that is what she is—special. It was so fucking hard to stop last night."

Emmett was stunned into silence—another first for me.

"Edward, man, be serious with me. Are you trying to tell me you are giving up your man-whoring ways?"

I rolled my eyes as I answered him, "Yes, Emmett, I have already given that up. I don't need that. This woman, Bella, makes me feel something so incredibly different. She is everything I have ever wanted and didn't even know. Can you let this go for now? I would like to go back to sleep."

"Fine, but I want details. How is she in bed? I know you got some of that last night…"

I cut him off, pushed him out of my room, and slammed the door in his face. At that very moment, my phone rang.

BPOV

I got to my parent's house in Forks, and before I got out of the truck, I noticed I had a missed call. _Stupid dead spots_. I saw it was Edward who called, and I practically jumped up and down in my seat. I was disappointed that I missed the call, but excited when I saw I had a voicemail. I quickly listened to his message. It was so sweet and I could hear the emotion in his voice—he really did miss me.

I decided to call him back before I went in the house. After three rings, he finally answered.

"Hey, baby," Edward crooned.

I nearly swooned at the sound of his beautiful voice. "Hey back. I just got your message. I…miss you too."

"Bella, what time are you going to be back? I really need to see you again."

He sounded so…sad. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and go home, but my parents wanted to see me, and I them. I needed to remember that Edward was trying to take things slowly, and even though it still seemed to be moving rather quickly, I wanted the same. This was going to be difficult.

"Edward, I would rather be with you but I need to be here right now. I do want to see you, all the time. But unfortunately, we still have our own lives. There will be plenty of time…"

He cut me off, saying, "Bella, I don't know how to be away from you. It's eating me up—I have never experienced this before. The things you do to me…I can't explain it. I don't like not knowing how you are doing at all times. I don't like it when you are away from me. I seem…very, protective of you. How do I know if you are alright?"

I chuckled out loud and heard him sigh. "Seriously? I am perfectly fine, sitting in my truck outside of my parents' house in Forks. I can take care of myself. But I do know what you mean; I don't like being away from you either."

I heard him exhale and inhale again, before he spoke. "Bella, I don't know how to do this. I have never felt so captivated by a woman before. It consumes me—the feelings I have for you. I only wish I knew how to express it. Just promise me you will be safe."

"I promise. I will call you when I get home, OK?"

"Alright, Bella, be safe—for me."

Jeez, he was so worried. It was rather endearing. "I will. I'll call you later. Please, for the love of God, find something to occupy yourself. I don't want you going mad while I am perfectly safe with my parents. My dad is a cop, remember? I wouldn't feel safer with anyone else in the world. I gotta get going though. I will call you, I promise. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella. I miss you, and will be waiting for your call. Have fun….bye."

I sat in my truck for another minute or so to gather myself. I couldn't believe he was so worried. I mean, how much trouble could I get into? He barely even knew me, but we had this strange pull towards each other. I think I was just as confused as he was.

I loved hearing his voice. I could hear his admiration, his worry, his loneliness, and even his fear. I felt all the same things, but the loneliness ceased to exist when I was with him. It felt like the way it should always have been, and that is how I wanted it to be—always. I didn't care if it was too soon. I knew at that moment, that I was in love with him and wanted him forever.

Eight wonderful but boring hours later, I found myself driving home to Port Angeles. I drove as fast as my beast-of-a-truck would allow, which was still under the speed limit. I wanted nothing more than to get home and call Edward.

I didn't talk to my parents about him, I wanted to wait till things were more concrete, and we knew what was going on. It killed me the whole time I was there not being able to share my joy. It just didn't feel right. I knew they would have lots of questions, but I didn't even know how to explain it to myself.

I continued thinking about Edward—all the times we shared together, the constant thoughts of him when we were apart, and even images of our future. Our future, I wondered what he thinks about when he thinks about me? I was somewhat scared to imagine what he does when he thinks about me. I felt that last night, and it did things to me I didn't even know existed.

When I was with Jacob, I didn't feel anything at all—other than discomfort and weirdness. We had been friends since we were little; our fathers were the best of friends. We hung out all the time, and a couple summers ago, we decided to give "it" a try. We were both curious, and we trusted each other. It was awkward and we both felt different afterwards. It wasn't the feeling of losing our virginity; it was the feeling of discontentment. Everything felt forced, and I would do anything to take it back. There was no spark, there was no passion. It felt like a chore. The entire act eventually ruined our friendship. I haven't talked to Jacob since, other than the times we were forced together by our parents on fishing trips.

When I was with Edward, I felt all the things that I missed with Jacob. Passion, want, need, desire…all of it. Last night, when we were on my couch, I really did want him. I didn't care if it was too soon or too fast. All I knew was it felt so right. I wanted to kill him, theoretically speaking, for stopping us. It was so hard to make him stop, but I didn't want him to regret his actions if things went too far.

I still didn't know what his problem with women was, but I had to respect his wishes. I wanted to understand how he could want me so badly and still want to stop. I couldn't stop the feeling of rejection that washed over me every time he told me no. I also knew I had to trust him when he explained himself. His eyes told me he was being truthful, and his arousal was quite obvious. He had his reasons, and hopefully I would understand them soon enough. All I knew at this point was being with him felt right, perfect even.

I was pulled out of my musings when I came into town and saw Edward crossing the street. He had his arm around a gorgeous woman and smiling. They looked happy; he looked happy with her. I slammed on my brakes and pulled over. They looked like they were sharing an intimate moment, and my heart broke.

I sat in my truck for what felt like forever and cried. I cried so hard that I was gasping for air. They had disappeared into a restaurant—the same one he took me too just last night; the same restaurant that I shared a name with.

How could I have allowed myself to fall for his tricks? He seemed so genuine, so honest. I fell for it, hard! I couldn't believe I allowed this to happen. I couldn't help but wonder what happened last night, when he said no to me. Maybe I wasn't pretty enough, or maybe I wasn't experienced enough. I cried harder than I ever had before. I finally experienced a man being interested in me, and the first chance he got, he was with someone else.

How could he not? She was gorgeous, blonde hair, long legs. I had to get out of here, I had to go home. Before I pulled out onto the street, I decided to call him. I knew it was desperate, but I didn't know what else to do, I needed answers. His phone rang and rang but he never answered.

I didn't bother leaving him a message, what was the point. He obviously moved on and I was a fool. I turned my phone off and headed home.

Once I was home and in my room, I cried myself to sleep thinking of things that would never be.

**A/N: **I know…how could Edward do this to Bella? Tell me what you think of Macward!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps

I posted a couple one-shots over the weekend, go check them out! Yes, Please and Forever Mine. They are both on my profile.

Also, I know I said previously that I would post on Thursdays, but then last week I got impatient and posted a day, early. This week I am going out of town, so I will be posting on Tuesday, then every Tuesday after that.

I would also like to rec another one-shot by my cousin and bestie, Twilly, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6133973/1/ Today is her birthday, so it would make a great gift!


	10. That's Not the Pizza Guy

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Why didn't she give us the wedding night? No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005, you are just too awesome for words! Thanks also to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Chapter 10-That's Not the Pizza Guy

BPOV

After an exhausting night of crying, I woke up Sunday morning with puffy eyes, a stuffy nose, and a dry throat. I got up, went to the bathroom, and decided to check my phone. I turned it on to see if anyone important tried to call. Of course, there was nothing so I went back to sleep.

I had barely fallen back to sleep when I heard my phone go off with a text message. _Shit, I forgot to turn it back off._ I rolled over to see who it was—Edward. I felt the tears coming and I turned off my phone without even looking at the message. I did not want to hear any more of his lies. I snuggled back into my covers and cried myself to sleep, again.

I spent the entire day in bed. Alice came up once to check on me, but I ignored her. She stayed for a while trying to get me to eat something. She knew something was wrong but I wasn't ready to talk yet. I just wanted to wither away and die. I refused to eat or shower, only getting up to use the restroom. Alice finally left after I promised her I would eat—she didn't have to know I hadn't the slightest intention of actually doing so.

As much as I tried to sleep, I couldn't actually sleep anymore. I just lay in bed, alone with my thoughts. That was a very dangerous thing, as my thoughts kept going to Edward. I still couldn't figure out why. He seemed so sincere in everything he said, so why was he with her? It was only two days ago that he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I felt so betrayed, so foolish. He really made me feel like someone special, yet the first chance he got, he was with someone else. As much as I wanted him on Friday, I was really glad I allowed him to stop it from happening. I knew I would feel a lot worse had I followed through with my plan. Being with Jacob may have been a disaster, but at least I wasn't left in heartache.

I wanted so badly to feel numb, to not feel the pain. I knew that wasn't really feasible and that only time would heal, but it didn't stop me from withdrawing myself. My coping mechanism was not working and I knew I needed to get up. Whether I wanted to eat or not, I didn't think I could ignore the hunger pains anymore so I got out of bed.

I forced myself to take a shower, but asked Angela if I could use hers since mine had too many memories already—I don't think I'll ever be touching myself in the shower again. I got out of the shower and put on clean clothes—sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I patted down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed some cold Pop Tarts, a DDP—also known as Diet Dr. Pepper—and sat down at the kitchen table. I did not want to ever sit on that couch again. I realized Angela was gone, and I realized I really missed my best friend.

Alice must have heard me walking around because she started banging on my door. _Of all the times for her to knock._ I let her in and she joined me at the table. She sat stoically, just staring at me for an immeasurable amount of time. Her silence finally got to me and I told her to just spit it out already.

"What happened, Bella? I have never seen you like this." Alice seemed genuinely concerned.

"I…I saw him yesterday on my way home from my parents' house. He was walking with a beautiful blonde woman, his arm around her. They both looked happy."

Alice gasped. I did not want her to feel sorry for me. Hell, I was already tired of feeling sorry for myself. I held back the tears that threatened to fall once more. Alice must have sensed my anxiety and hugged me, whispering in my ear.

"Shhhh, Bella. It will be ok. I bet it was just a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so, Alice. You should have seen them. I feel so stupid."

"Did you, you know, sleep with him?"

That memory was still too fresh in my mind and I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to, but he told me that he wanted something special with me, and that I was different. He gave me this bullshit story about how he wanted to, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was really sweet, but now I know it was all lies. He probably didn't want me at all."

"Really? He asked you to be his girlfriend? What is he, thirteen years old?" Alice chuckled, and I wanted to hit her. _How can she be laughing at this?_

"That's not the point, Alice. Look, I don't really want to talk about it right now. He texted me this morning, but I didn't even look at it. I don't want to talk to him again, or even see him. I think I need to find a different job, one where he doesn't know where I work."

"Bella, you can't hide away like that. Maybe you should listen to him, see what he has to say. The way you two were the other night, that wasn't the act of a man who didn't want a woman. He wanted you, of that I was certain. Maybe you could talk to Rosalie, change your schedule again."

"I don't know." That was all I could say, I was so done talking about this.

Alice sighed, concern apparent on her face. Thankfully she dropped it, told me it would all work out, and left. She promised she would be checking on me and asked me to keep my phone on. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

When Alice left, I went back to my room to get my phone. I grabbed my laptop that I got for graduation and set it up at the table. Just then, Angela and Ben came bursting through the door. I was not ready to deal with them right now either.

They sat down at the table, completely oblivious to my sour mood. I just looked at Angela as I could tell she had something to say.

"Bella, we wanted to talk to you. I know things are tight for you money-wise, how would you feel about another roommate?"

_What. The. Fuck?_ Was she serious? The look on my face must have been shocking because Angela just continued on.

"Well, Ben and I are engaged!"

"You're engaged? When did this happen? Ang, are you sure you are ready for that?" I knew she was; they were so happy together. I just wish I could be happy for them right now.

"Well, last night when we went to Seattle. Ben surprised me with dinner in the Space Needle, he asked me and I said yes!"

"Wow, Ang. Congratulations?" I sounded more like a question, but I was hurting and tried to be supportive.

"We want to move in together. We were thinking of him moving in here! Your cost would go down and you would only pay a third for your share. So, whatcha think? Wait a minute, what's the matter, Bella?"

I just sat there, staring at my half-eaten Pop Tart. I didn't know what to say, or think. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself that I couldn't be happy for my best friend. What was wrong with me?

Sighing, I got up the courage to tell her. I told her everything—all of it. They both sat there listening to my sad tale. When I was done, Angela enveloped me in a warm embrace while I cried onto her shoulder. I looked up and noticed that Ben wasn't there anymore.

We continued talking about Ben moving in, and I told her that would be fine. He will be moving in next weekend. I knew Alice wouldn't mind. When our talk was finishing up and Ben came back into the room, I remembered I told Alice I would turn my phone on.

I really didn't want to, but she was right. I turned it on and waited for it to cycle through the start up process. Within a minute, I noticed I had twenty-three voicemails, over fifty text messages from Edward, and countless missed calls. I deleted all the texts and voicemails and quickly scrolled through the missed calls. The only one I was interested in was from Rosalie.

I called her back. She told me that Alice had called her, and she found a replacement for me for the week. Normally I wouldn't want the week off, but since Ben was moving in, I knew I could afford it just this once. I thanked her, and I begged her not to tell Edward or Emmett anything. I knew if she told Emmett that he would tell Edward. She promised me she would take it to the grave and she told me how sorry she was for me. She also hated Edward.

I decided to head back to my parents' house for the week, but I promised I would be back Friday so I could help get the apartment ready for Ben to move his stuff in on Saturday. I quickly packed up everything I would need for the week, told my mom that I was coming, and left.

I spent the entire week sleeping on the couch at my parents' house since I took my bed with me when I moved out. My mom repurposed my room into a craft room—her new obsession. It was nice to be home, but I missed my home too.

During the week, my phone remained on, and I was constantly ignoring _his_ calls, texts, and voicemails. It was getting really old, really fast. As much as I was hurting, the pain soon gave way to anger and annoyance. I thought about getting a new cell number if he kept this up. Why was he still pursuing me? Why isn't he with the attractive blonde I saw him with on Saturday? I knew I needed to talk to him, I just didn't feel ready yet.

Friday morning came, and I got my stuff packed up to head home. Dad had the day off today, so we went to the diner to have lunch before I left town. I had eventually told them all about Edward during the week. My dad was ready to get his shotgun and drive to Port Angeles to take care of Edward, while my mom just cried for me. I was just grateful they dropped the subject at my request so we could have a nice lunch together.

We had driven separate cars to the diner, and when lunch was over, we headed our different ways. I was going home and ready to move on with my life. I would not think about Edward Cullen again. I was done wasting my time, energy and tears on him.

By the time I parked my truck in the driveway at home, I felt more confident than ever. I had realized during my quiet drive, that I didn't need a man to decide my happiness. I stood tall as I walked up the stairs to my apartment in the early afternoon.

Angela had already started clearing some of her shelves, making room for Ben's stuff. I was so happy for them. I noticed her ring sparkle as the sun shone through the window. The glow she had was breathtaking. I briefly wondered how life was going to change in our home, and I vowed to wear headphones every night—that or start working the graveyard shift.

I jumped right in, helping Angela. Ben showed up an hour or so later, and we started the process of moving him in. When all the boxes were in, we all plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Ben ordered pizza for dinner, and I was thankful I didn't have to cook. We sat around for the next half hour, chatting about everything. Ben was a blast to have around. He was funny, sweet, and just plain awesome. I could see why Angela loved him so much.

Finally, when my stomach was growling loud enough for everyone to hear, the door bell rang. Ben handed me the money since he insisted on paying, and I jumped up to get the pizzas. Skipping to the door, I flung it open only to find it wasn't the pizza guy. It was _him_. Edward.

**A/N: **Wow. What do you think Edward is doing there? Is he going to ask for forgiveness? Will she give it? Does he deserve it? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps

My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061

If you love my story, I am dying for more readers. I am not above asking for help…pimp me on your twitters, or blogs, or stories. I will love you forever, more than I already do!


	11. The Woman of My Dreams

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Edward was her creation, but he is my obsession No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. I send her so much, and she always gets the chapters back to me quickly. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

I am impatient, so I am posting a day early. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11-The Woman of My Dreams

EPOV

I waited all day on Saturday to hear from Bella. I missed her so much it hurt. I was incredibly worried about her and couldn't relax until I knew she was home safely—hopefully wrapped in my arms. I wanted to taste her again, I wanted to look into her beautiful brown eyes, but mostly I just wanted to hold her.

By evening time, I went out to get a bite to eat. Unfortunately, I left my phone in the car and didn't realize it until I was done with dinner and saw I had missed her call. It was late, so I drove by her house to make sure she was home and noticed all the lights were off but her truck was in the driveway. I didn't want to wake her, so I decided to wait until morning. For now, I knew she was safe.

The next morning I sent her a text to let her know what happened. I didn't want to risk waking her up early on a Sunday. About midday, I still hadn't heard from her, so I tried calling. Her phone seemed to be off, and I kept calling and texting all day. She never responded to me. I would have raced over to her house, but I had shit going on already and couldn't get away.

Sunday came and went without a word from Bella. I was starting to worry. I left my phone plugged in all day, since I was using it constantly. I was thankful that I had unlimited texting.

Monday was Memorial Day so I had the day off. I hung out around home, continuing my efforts to get in touch with Bella. There was still no answer or response. I decided, like any other weekday, to get lunch at McDonald's. When I pulled up to the menu board to place my order, I was greeted with a man's voice, which I recognized as Jasper's. I ordered my usual and was informed Bella took the day off, only he didn't know why.

No longer interested in eating, as seeing my Bella was the only reason I came, I tossed my lunch at Emmett as I retreated back to my room. I spent the rest of the day texting and calling Bella, leaving message after message. I hardly slept that night.

The next four days were exactly the same, except I had to work. It was very difficult to concentrate on my patients, and Tanya's shenanigans were not helping. Apparently the talk I had with her last week didn't make a difference. Making a mental note to have another talk with her, I spent every spare moment trying to get a hold of Bella.

Every day I went to McDonald's for lunch, throwing it away each time. Not only was I not sleeping at night, I wasn't eating either. I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to me. I have tried everything. I suppose I could send her flowers, but something deep inside of me told me it would be a waste of time.

I thought we had a great time last week and really hit it off. That woman has occupied my every thought, day and night. I couldn't get her beauty out of my mind. The image of her writhing underneath me on her couch was still fresh in my mind. Her breasts were a work of art, and her kisses tasted like heaven.

It was Friday, and I decided to forget the phone at this point, and I drove straight to her house after work. I ran up her stairs and knocked on the door.

She answered the door and looked shocked. I couldn't help but notice the mental daggers she was shooting at me.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked me, with so much venom in her voice my cock shrank into my body.

"I am here to see you, obviously. Why aren't you answering your phone? Or returning my calls or texts?"

I still couldn't figure it out. I told her how I felt, and I meant every word. I have never spoken those things to any woman, mainly because I never felt that way.

I noticed her roommate and another man leave the room, and suddenly we were alone. She still hasn't said anything; she just continued her icy stare.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that! Are you serious? After what I saw, you think you can just come crawling back to me like nothing happened? I am not stupid, Edward, and I don't want this. Leave me alone!"

Bella slammed the door in my face. _What. The. Fuck?_ What happened, what was she talking about? I had to get to the bottom of this but didn't want to upset her anymore than I already had.

I turned around, leaned against the door, and slid down. I hung my head between my knees and tried to hold the tears back. The last thing I needed was to start crying. I looked up to see a pizza delivery guy pulling in the driveway. He came up the steps; I paid him for the pizza and knocked on the door.

Angela answered, and I handed her the pizza. She looked almost as angry as Bella, yet I still had no idea what happened. I told her I had paid for the pizza, and she slammed the door shut. I would sit out here all night if I had too; she was going to talk to me one way or the other.

I started sending her text messages, not even waiting for replies.

**Bella, baby. Please talk to me.**

**-E**

**Sweetheart, I don't know what I did, please tell me.**

**-Edward**

**Please, Bella! Talk to me; tell me why you are upset and ignoring me. I'm so worried about you.**

**xo-Edward**

**I am not leaving until you talk to me. You mean too much to me to give up so easily.**

**xoxo-Edward**

**Bella, please, sweetie. Talk to me, I miss you.**

**xoxo-Edward, your boyfriend**

It wasn't working, she was still ignoring me. I could hear the TV on in the house and muffled voices. I decided to call Emmett. He passed the message on to Rosalie, who passed it on to Alice. Within a few minutes, I heard her phone ringing.

Listening to her yell at Alice over the phone, or what I assumed was Alice, brought the tears back to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them this time. I couldn't quite hear her words, but the agony I have had all week had finally caught up to me. The woman drove me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and she was all I saw when I closed my eyes. I still don't know why she has been ignoring me. The last time we spoke things were going so well.

I don't care how fast things seemed to be going, we had this…connection. I couldn't stop it, and it seemed she couldn't either. We were like two magnets that had been lost, finally finding each other and coming together with ease—complete.

I wanted everything with her. Never having felt that way before freaked me out, but I knew I couldn't fight it. We were meant to be, and I wasn't going to give up on her, or us. The tears continued to fall down my cheeks as I silently mourned the loss of my Bella. She was still my girlfriend and I still wanted her in my life.

I continued to sit on her stoop, leaning against the door. The tears had mostly stopped, but I was still heaving with dry sobs—choking on the air that I was desperately trying to draw in. That was the first time that week that I let my sadness take over me and it felt good to let it go. I still felt like a pussy, crying like that, but I couldn't live without her. Seeing her tonight, solidified my feelings for her—I loved her.

As I realized my feelings, I felt the door give way behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway. She was still scowling at me, but at least it looked like she was going to talk to me. I just stood there staring at her, hoping she wouldn't notice I had been crying.

"B…Bella," was all I could say. I was so happy she was willing to talk to me, but scared to death to find out what happened.

Bella stepped through the door and closed it behind her. I wanted so badly to reach out and bring her lips to mine, but I knew it wasn't the right time. She started down the stairs and I followed her. I had no idea where she was going, but I could tell she wanted me to follow her. I would follow her anywhere—for the rest of my life.

She kept walking past the side of the house and towards the woods. She still hadn't talked to me, only looking at me when she came out the door. After we had entered the woods, and had been walking a while, the thought that she was going to kill me and bury me under a tree came to mind. I chuckled internally at my random thought and focused my attention on Bella again.

She clumsily led me through the thick forest until we came to a clearing. It was beautifully covered with wildflowers and looked like something you'd see in a painting. Bella looked even more beautiful as she sat down among the tall grass—her body surrounded by the purple and yellow flowers. I walked to her and sat in front of her, both of us sitting with our legs criss-crossed.

Staring at her, she finally looked up to me. Her eyes looked so sad, it broke my heart. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Were you crying, Edward?"

I nodded, ashamed of myself.

"What the fuck do you have to cry about? You are not the one who was cheated on, you bastard!"

_What?_ What was she talking about? I haven't cheated on her; I wouldn't even consider it, ever.

"Bella? What happened? What are you saying?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Edward Cullen. I saw you…with her!

"Who? When? Where? Bella, sweetie, I am confused. I never cheated on you."

I seriously didn't know what she was talking about. I waited for her call on Saturday, missed it, then she started ignoring me; nothing else happened.

"Saturday night, I was on my way home from Forks and I saw you crossing the street with a pretty blonde woman…" she paused as she started crying and I reached out for her. "Don't touch me!"

My face furrowed as I tried to understand what she told me. A pretty blonde? Oh shit, my cousin, Kate.

"Bella, that was my cousin. Her family was in town, so I took her out to dinner while I waited for you to get home. I was going out of my mind worrying about you!"

"So worried that you couldn't answer when I called? So worried that you had the most amazing smile on your face—both of you?"

"Sweetheart, trust me, I was worried. Somehow I left my phone in my car, and by the time I realized it, it was late. I didn't want to risk waking you, so I drove by to see that you were home safe and saw the lights out. I texted you first thing the next morning, still not wanting to wake you. But you…you ignored me all week and I had no idea why. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw you. You both looked so happy together, and I thought…I mean, there was no way you would ever…I am just so…plain. You are so gorgeous and way out of my league. It just…made sense and…"

I cut her off by bringing my lips to hers and kissing her with every fiber of my being—all the passion, adoration and love I could muster. She didn't fight me and she leaned further into the kiss. I missed this so much. I missed her. I loved her. I tried to tell her everything I felt with my lips and tongue.

We continued to pour our hearts out, our lips speaking words of their own. Our kisses increased in strength with each passing minute. My emotions had never felt so powerful—life changing. Everything between us felt perfect.

Why would she even think that I wouldn't want to be with her? I need to make this right; she needs to understand how I feel. Hell, I still need to understand it. I slowly broke the kiss to pull away, and we both whimpered at the loss.

I looked into her eyes, cupped her cheek in my hand and smiled at her. She smiled back. It was time to tell her—everything.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. The things you said, they aren't true. Of course I would want to be with you. You are beautiful and perfect. Nothing has ever made more sense to me in my life. You make me feel things I never thought were possible, especially for me. You don't know my history, Bella. Before we take this any further, I need to tell you about my past."

I was scared shitless to tell her about my man-whoring past, but it was the right thing to do. If I truly loved her, she needed to know. And love her I did.

"Bella, I…I am not an _honorable_ man. I…"

"Shhhh, Edward. I know, Alice told me. When you told Emmett to get through to me, he told Alice everything and then she told me. I don't care about any of that, not anymore. All I care about is getting past this, because I can't fight it anymore."

"But, you deserve better than me. I could…hurt you. I don't want to do that. I feel so much for you, Bella, it scares me sometimes. I just wish I could tell you how I feel."

"Then show me, Edward. Show me what you feel."

The look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She cares about me, she trusts me, and she wants me. I think she maybe even forgave me.

"Bella, love, can you forgive me for hurting you?" I didn't care if I had done anything wrong or not, for the last week she felt that I hurt her.

"Of course, Edward. You didn't actually do anything wrong. I know that because Emmett backed it up before you even told me."

"You mean…you knew? Bella, why didn't you tell me, why did you put us through this?"

"Because, Edward, I needed to hear it from you. I wanted to know if you would tell me the truth. I needed to know I could trust you."

I audibly sighed. I scooted closer to her and lovingly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me, for forgiving me."

Without any warning, she jumped into my lap and straddled my hips. She kissed me and her lips parted, allowing my tongue entrance. Our tongues mingled together in a slow dance of reunion. Her exquisite taste sent my need for her into overdrive. I laid her down on the blanket of grass and continued loving her. I touched her everywhere I could reach while hovering over her torturous body.

I knew what she wanted, and I sure as hell wanted it too. The timing was still an issue and as I devoured her mouth with my lips and her breasts with my hands, I wasn't sure if I should hold off anymore.

Bella's moans spurred me on, but her hands on my cock solidified my question. I think it was time; I was going to make love to Bella, my girlfriend, the woman of my dreams.

**A/N: ** Told you I don't like angst, I couldn't take it any longer, lol. I think they have both been through enough, don't you? Let me know if you think Bella should have talked to him or not. What do you think is going to happen in the meadow? Should they, shouldn't they? Let me know your thoughts.

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps

My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061

Voting is open for two more days for the Whose Line is it Anyway O/S contest. I wrote Yes, Please. Go vote, and leave me a review. Ok, that wasn't supposed to sound like a command. Seriously though, if you haven't read it, now's the perfect chance. Just go to my profile to get to it, read it, and then go to (dot)net/~mypreciousfandom# to vote. The link to vote is also on my profile.


	12. Let's Get You Home

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use her meadow for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Sorry for the update fail, I have been moving and today snuck up on me. But it is updated now, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 12-Let's Get You Home

BPOV

Gasp. Moan. Gasp. Pant. Grunt…

I wanted Edward so much; I wanted to take him right there in the beautiful meadow. The man really was sex on legs. Everything about him turned me on—his voice, his face, even his smell. As much as I wanted him, my feelings were more deeply rooted and stronger than any physical desires I had.

We were lying on the cool grass surrounded my tall, flowing wild flowers. I was beneath him and he hovered over the top of me. His hands ran through my hair as it cascaded around my head, and my hands moved to the back of his neck as I pulled him closer to me.

His kisses were like the sweetest candy I had ever tasted. I couldn't get enough. Would it ever be enough with him?

I began pushing my hips into his growing erection and was spurred on even further. I slid my hands down his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath my fingers. He must have liked it because he moaned with an eagerness that forced me to swallow each one. I loved every single one of his moans and I wanted to hear more—lots more.

He began grinding his hardness into the spot where I wanted him the most, and I could no longer control my own noises. We pushed against each other in a perfect rhythm as I felt the wetness begin to pool between my legs. Moaning and gasping, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop—and I didn't want to.

My hands traveled further down his back until I found the waistband of his jeans. I began to play with the hem and pushed my hand down underneath the edge of his…oh my, he wasn't wearing underwear! _Score one for me._ That was so fucking sexy!

I felt him smirk against my lips, and I did an internal fist pump as his hands left my hair and began teasing my breasts. I was still pushing into him and swiveling my hips against his cock and whimpering when his mouth left mine.

Before I had a chance to complain, his mouth was on my breasts, nibbling and sucking on my hard nipples beneath my shirt. I had begun palming his toned ass with my hand and if something didn't happen soon, I was going to explode.

"Oh, Bella…baby. Please, let me take off your shirt, I need to see you."

I sat up a little as Edward quickly removed my shirt, forcing me to remove my hand from his pants. Once my shirt was off, he struggled with getting my bra off. I had to chuckle out loud as I thought about this experienced man having problems with such a basic maneuver. Becoming frustrated, he ripped it open in the middle, exposing my breasts to him.

He stared at them for a moment before lowering his face to take one of hardened nipples into his mouth while rolling the other in between his expert fingers. I whimpered and moaned and writhed beneath his touch.

"Oh god, Edward…Please, please touch me…more, please." My arousal reached a whole new level, and I was thankful we were still in the meadow and a mile away from anyone else.

Edward released my nipple from his mouth and switched sides. I watched him devour my breasts, one at a time, and I frantically grasped for any part of him I could reach. My hands settled in his hair, and I began tugging at it. I wanted his lips on mine.

"Damn! Bella, do you know how much I want you, to kiss you, to make love to you?"

He growled as he pulled me up and on top of him as he lay down. I was sitting on top of his very hard, very erect cock. _I bet it's glorious._ I began rocking over him, and he brought his hands to my hips to help guide me. He felt amazing, and our grinding was giving me just the right amount of friction.

I reached between us and started to undo the button fly of his 501's.

"Bella, oh my god, baby. Please, please…"

His begging was cut off when I leapt off of him and yanked his jeans down. I struggled at first but he lifted his hips so I could pull them down to his ankles. Immediately, my eyes caught sight of his magnificent dick and my pussy clinched. Staring into his brilliant green eyes, I brought myself in between his legs and lowered my mouth to his straining cock.

I flicked his tip with my tongue, teasing him. He whimpered as I pulled away and began to stroke his length. I grasped him firmly in one hand and caressed his balls with the other. He began thrusting in time with my steady rhythm. I kept the pace, but changed the way my hands moved—switching from straight up and down, to twisting one way going down and turning as I came back up.

As pre-come began to appear, I would lower my head back down to the tip and lick it off slowly using my flattened tongue. After a few turns of that cycle, I couldn't take it anymore. Edward hissed, moaned, pleaded, gasped, whimpered, and there was a lot I couldn't understand. The sounds he made were too much. I took his delicious cock deep into my mouth and began the eager bobbing up and down, still looking into his eyes. Just when I was able to take him all the way down my throat, he stopped me.

"Baby, please…stop. I don't want the first time I come with you to be in your mouth. I want to be buried deep inside your sweet pussy when you make me come."

I sat up and he drew me into a tender embrace. He held me tightly to his chest as I swung my legs around his waist. He pulled his head back just far enough to claim my lips once again. Our tongues mingled once again, only this time Edward took his time. The feeling was less erotic and more emotional.

I opened my eyes and noticed he was staring at me. That one minuscule action caused my heart to flutter. We continued to gaze into one another's eyes and our kisses became less frantic.

I felt the love I had been denying my heart to feel, swell in my chest. Is it? Could I? Am I in love with Edward Cullen? I didn't have to answer myself, I already knew the answer. I won't allow my mind to fool my heart any longer—I loved him.

Our passionate, and dare I say, loving kiss drew to an end and we just watched each other. I removed his shirt as he toed his jeans all the way off. Edward lifted us off the ground, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He gently laid me back down in the tall grass while I admired his gloriously naked form—damn, he was perfect.

He smirked when he saw me staring at him and slowly lowered himself down onto his knees. His gaze left my breasts and traveled to my eyes. I saw him swallow in response, his Adam's Apple bobbing down and back up. He reached for my pants and slowly pulled them down, painfully slow. His hands grazing my legs and behind my knees as he pulled them all the way off and tossed them to the side.

I was left in nothing but my panties, wishing I was wearing a sexier pair. He moved closer to me and leaned over to kiss me. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me hard. I could feel his need with every swipe of his tongue against mine. He broke our kiss as I whimpered, and he continued kissing down my body.

He kissed my chin, my shoulders, and then my collar bone. He spent time ravishing my breasts, then down into the valley between them. His lips traveled down my abdomen and on my belly button. He kissed my hips through the band of my panties then placed a kiss at the top of my mound. Moving even lower, his lips found the wet spot he caused in my panties and he gasped, followed by a deep growl.

EPOV

Fuck! Bella was so amazing, I just couldn't get enough. First, she gave me an amazing handjob followed by a nearly mind-blowing blowjob. Now she was writhing under me as I kissed her all over. I already knew she was gorgeous—perfect. When I found her wet and ready for me, I about lost it. She smelled glorious and I couldn't help myself any longer.

I took hold of the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down her hips and legs, tossing them into the ever growing pile. We were on even ground now, both naked and wanting. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw the same desire in them that I felt.

I reached down and tentatively pushed a finger into her folds. _So wet_. I slowly slid my finger down to her opening and back up. She jumped a little when I passed her clit, which was already hard, and I moved it back down, teasing her.

I moaned. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to give her what I was sure no one ever has. I continued my ministrations, enjoying hearing her moan and feeling her squirm beneath me. Her smell traveled up to my nose and I couldn't hold off any more.

Leaning down, I gazed upon her ready pussy. I spread her folds and licked from the bottom to the top. Tasting her for the first time, I just about came. I was correct, she tasted divine. I swirled my tongue around her clit, sucking and nibbling every once in a while. She was pushing herself towards me, grinding her pussy into my face. I fucking loved it.

Her hands found purchase in my hair, and pulled…hard. Damn, she could pull my hair till it all came out, I wouldn't give a shit. I took this as a sign and pushed forward. My tongue found her opening and I pushed it into her. Lapping up all of her delicious juices, I slowly dragged my tongue back up to the top.

I continued my attention to her clit as I pushed two fingers into her. My thrusts were slow and torturous, but I could tell she loved it. She mumbled incoherently and continued pushing herself into my face. I picked up my pace, curling my fingers up till I found her G-spot. I felt her walls clamping down and increased my efforts. It wasn't long until she came, screaming my name.

I slowly pulled away, and Bella watched as I put my fingers into my mouth and sucked them clean. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up to kiss me. Just the thought of her tasting herself on my lips caused my unbelievably hard cock to harden even more.

I laid her back down and using my arms to hold my weight, I hovered over her, kissing her. I loved this woman, and since I had no idea how to say that, I was going to show her. I lowered myself closer to her, and rested on one elbow while my other hand grabbed my cock. Normally, I would have to stroke it a few times, but with Bella, there was no need. I moved the tip of my cock to her entrance, hesitating for a moment.

She knew what I was about to do, and she encouraged it by lifting her pelvis towards me. I felt myself enter her just the slighted bit, but I stopped her. I pulled back to see her face, and there were tears starting to form. I pulled her to me and kissed her with all of the love I felt.

"Bella, baby. What's wrong?" I knew what was wrong, but wanted to hear it from her.

"E…Edward, why don't you want me? Every time I think you do, you suddenly stop."

Sitting up, I pulled her closer, if it were even possible, and kissed her head.

"I do want you, Bella. Trust me; I want you more than any woman I have ever known. I want you so much, but…something seems to be missing. I feel like there is something else that needs to happen before I make you mine."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

I reached up to wipe a stray tear of her cheek. "Bella, I don't want this to be the same as it has been for me in the past. Please, baby, try to understand me. I…"

Bella just looked at me, and I could see the trust in her eyes. That made my decision an easy one; I would not deny myself this any longer.

"Bella, I…" As much as I wanted to say this to her, the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

"What is it, Edward? You can tell me. I trust you,but now you need to trust me."

"I…I love you, Bella."

Bella gasped and her eyes were wide in shock. I wondered if it was wrong of me to say, no matter how much it was true. Before I could think anymore about it, Bella jumped into my lap and kissed me. She started grinding her hot, wet pussy over my still hard cock.

I chuckled at her eagerness and acceptance of my confession, still kissing her with all the love she now knew I felt. She pulled back, and I could see new tears streaming down her face, but I could tell they weren't sad or hurtful tears. Her eyes were alight and sparkled with happiness. I could only hope that meant she felt the same way.

"It's true, Bella. I have never said it to anyone else in my entire life. All those other women, they never mattered. I think I was looking for you. I may have gone about it wrong, but I am so glad I found you. I love you, Bella…I love you!" I all but screamed the last part. It was so liberating to say how I felt, and I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my face.

"Edward, I love you too."

I captured her mouth to mine and we started all over. Kissing, touching, grinding, panting. It went on and on. We were still naked and both still incredibly aroused. As much as I wanted her, right there in our beautiful meadow, I was not going to take her there. My girlfriend deserved something better for our first time.

I pulled back, gazing into her loving eyes. I pulled us up onto our feet, and kissed her lips one more time.

"Come on, Love, let's get you home."

We put our clothes back on, minus her bra and panties; I was going to keep those. We walked back, hand in hand, staring at each other and smiling.

**A/N:** Sorry for the cock block again, but my pre-reader insisted that I don't allow them to do it yet—blame her! LOL! Please don't send her any hate mail, it's for good reasons, I promise. Besides, anticipation will make the moment so much better when they do get it on. At least their feelings are out in the open now.

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	13. Everything

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No fade to black in my stories, ever! No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005, ever so patient with my comma use and tense issues, you're the best. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Shall we continue on, see if anything happens in this chapter?

Chapter 13-Everything

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, he loved me! I was sure, after what happened last week, that I would never be with him again. But there I was, totally forgiving him and almost making love to him in our meadow. That sounded incredible—_our_ meadow. This place will be special, as long as Edward was in my life.

We walked back towards my house, and I hoped that it would be empty when we got back. I couldn't stop looking at him. Both of us smiled brightly at each other. I felt like a new person and Edward made me feel that way, even from the first time we talked.

As he held my hand, he continually brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. That was when he wasn't leaning over and kissing my head, my cheek, or even my lips. That made for a very slow walk. Just before we reached the house, he stopped.

"Bella, I love you, so much. You make me so happy, and when I am with you, everything seems right."

"Oh, Edward, I feel the same exact way. I love you too. You make me so happy."

He leaned down and kissed me until I couldn't breathe. I pulled back, smiled at him, and started walking again. He put his arm around me as I headed for the stairs. I could not put this off any longer; I needed to be with him. Just as we reached the bottom step, he came to an abrupt stop.

"Bella, let's go to my house, please."

"Ummm, OK. Just let me grab my purse."

"No, you won't need it. I need you now. Come with me."

I didn't say anything or hesitate. Edward was taking me home, and I didn't care about anything else. He walked me to his car, opened the door for me and helped guide me in. He closed the door, and I watched him walk around the car with that sexy-ass smirk on his face. He got in and started up the car. He took off down the street and we sat in silence.

When we reached his house, I was very nervous. I don't know why though. I had just been grinding my lady-business all over his fuck-hot face, but I couldn't help it. Not only was I going to do this with him, I was going to do it at _his_ house.

When we pulled up, Edward looked like he was texting. I didn't pay much attention but just looked at his house. It was modest and in a nice neighborhood. It was a dark gray one-story house, with a beautiful lawn and magnificent landscaping. There was a large bay window in the front, and I could see movement in the house. _Great, another stroke of bad luck_. Just then, a large man came running out of the house, jumped in his car with a wink and sped off.

I looked at Edward with a raised brow and he chuckled.

"That was my brother, Emmett. I just texted him telling him to get the fuck out, or I was gonna tell Rosalie about his porn stash."

I laughed, loudly, my nervousness increasing. This was really going to happen. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing each knuckle and smiling at me. I was going to have to get used to that devilish smirk and the effects it had on my panties. _Oh that's right, I'm not wearing any_. I still couldn't believe he kept them.

"Come on, Love. Let's get outta here."

I nodded in response as he got out of the car. He walked around and opened my door, helping me out of it. _I could really get used to this_. When he closed the door behind me, he pinned me to it and began ravishing my mouth. I happily accepted his actions and pushed right back against him.

We continued making out against his car as it sat in the driveway, not caring about anyone that could see. We were lost in each other, and everything else disappeared. His hands found their way to my breasts and my head fell backwards. He was so good at that, I felt like I was about to explode.

"Edward, let's go inside, please. I don't think I can last much longer. I need to see you, and don't want to share you with the entire neighborhood."

Silently, he picked me up and carried me into the house bridal-style. He slammed the door shut with a kick and carried me down the hall.

Once in his room, he set me in the middle of the king-sized bed, before turning around to shut and lock the door. He then proceeded to take his clothes off, staring me down as he slowly approached me.

I was putty in his hands. He stalked towards me with me with a predatory look in his eyes until he reached the bed.

"Bella, Love. I love you, but you have too many clothes on."

He lunged at me, and together we were able to rip all the offending pieces off. His kisses deepened with a force that couldn't be held down. He clearly wanted me, and I wanted him badly. We were grasping at each other, and the sounds that we were making would make a porn star blush.

Before I knew it, he was hovering over me and slipping his hard cock into me. I panicked, thinking about all his past partners, and I was not on the pill. No matter how much I loved him, a baby would not be a good thing at the moment.

"Edward, wait."

"What is it, Bella? I am sorry, I thought you wanted this."

"I do. It's just…well…do you have anything, you know." I couldn't even say the word; this was so humiliating.

"Shit, sorry, Baby. I didn't even think about that. I do, but I promise I have never been without one before so I am completely clean."

I released a loud sigh when I heard his response. I had only been with Jake, and we used protection. As far as that goes, I was fine, but the baby thing, not so much.

"It's fine, me too. It's just that…I'm not on the pill or anything.

"God, Bella. I'm so sorry, you're right."

I hated having to stop like that, really I did. I was just so anxious to feel him inside of me. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out the necessary barrier, quickly rolling it on. His lips found my breasts as he came back over to me.

It was almost like my interference never happened. He had me moaning and writhing beneath him, and once again, I was ready for him. I felt him push into me as his lips touched mine. It was the most incredible moment of my life.

I greedily sucked his lips into my mouth as he started moving in and out of me. It was slightly painful, but the feelings he gave me outweighed the discomfort.

"Shit, Baby, you feel so good, so fucking tight. You feel almost like a…"

He stopped talking, he stopped moving, and he stopped breathing. He lay next to me, but still holding me. Fuck, I knew what he was thinking, and he wasn't too far off. I did _not_ want to have this conversation now.

"Bella, are you a v…virgin?"

"No, not exactly." I hung my head in shame and embarrassment.

"What does 'not exactly' mean?"

"It means, I have had sex once, with a friend, out of curiosity. He was a good friend, a childhood friend. We decided we wanted to try it out. It wasn't a good thing, our friendship got weird and we don't talk anymore. But it's OK. Please, Edward, don't let this be a problem. I love _you_. I want _you_. You are it for me."

He kissed me and held me tight.

"I love you, Bella. Of course, your past doesn't matter to me. If you are a virgin or not, I just needed to know—it helps me know how to handle you properly. I would never hurt you like that. It's alright, baby."

He kept whispering loving words to me as he rose back up and took me again. He moved very slowly and carefully. He felt amazing buried inside of me. We moved together in harmony and it was beautiful, more than I could have ever expected.

He held the sides of my head as he rested his weight on his elbows and kissed my lips, my forehead, my nose, by cheeks, my eyes; he kissed me everywhere. Our eyes stayed locked whenever possible. I had one hand at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through the short hairs, while the other grasped tightly to the hair on top of his head.

Thrusting in and out, his moans became relentless while mine had turned into a fit of pants and whispers. I couldn't get enough of him—he felt amazing. I was suddenly grateful I didn't have much to compare him to.

He sped up his pace as he reached down and flicked my clit a few times.

"Baby, come for me, please. I need to feel you. I love you so fucking much, Bella."

And. There. It. Was. I came hard and fast, and it was like nothing else. I screamed my way through the intense orgasm as his name escaped my lips over and over again. He immediately followed, much more calmly than me, but with the same intensity. My name fell reverently from his lips in a near whisper, followed by many repeated "I love you's".

We held each other, lying on our sides as we faced each other. We caressed each other and kissed until we both fell asleep—me with my head on his chest and his head laying on mine.

I awoke much later, not knowing the time, but I knew it was late because the room was darker than it had been. At that moment, I could care less what time it was. All I cared about was that Edward was holding me in his arms, and we loved each other.

I lay there for a while as I felt his breath on my hair and listened to his low snoring. He really was beautiful, and I could not believe he was mine—_mine_.

I stopped my day-dreaming when I felt him moving, pushing his renewed hardness into my hip. I looked up at him to see his sleepy smile and sparkling eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, though I think it is still night time."

He sniggered at me and gave me that damn smile. He better quit that crap, or I am going to become dehydrated from being so wet—though I did love it. I would never tell him that it would make me do anything, but I was sure he already knew that.

"Mmmm, Bella. Sleeping next to you is one thing, but waking up with you in my bed…nothing compares."

He kissed me and I him. One thing led to another, and I felt him push his way into me.

EPOV

Bella was amazing in every way. Her face, her mind, her body—everything. At the moment, I was more focused on her body and the effect it had on me. I loved her so fucking much. Waking up to her next to me was the most amazing moment of my life. I couldn't help but make love to her again.

She met every one of my thrusts. We fit so perfectly together, that it felt like we were made specifically for each other. She was the missing piece of my life.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as we made love for the second time that night. We finished together, which was incredible, and fell into another deep sleep holding each other.

I was woken up by my phone and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. Who the hell would be calling me at this time of the night? I knew it had to be important so I went to answer it. I was confused as I looked at the screen and saw that it was Bella's number, since she was lying next to me. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Edward, this is Angela, Bella's roommate. Is she there? She hasn't come home and her phone is here, obviously."

"Shit, sorry, Angela. Yeah, she is here but sleeping at the moment. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?" I started to worry that something had happened, and then Bella started moving around. I knew she was waking up.

"No, everything is fine, I was just worried. I used her phone to call you, since I didn't have your number and she was last seen with you. Is she OK?"

"Yes, she is fine. We are fine. Listen, she's waking up and with the week she's had, I really want to see her sleep. Can I let you go? I will have her call you in the morning."

"Sure thing, Edward. Thanks for answering. You better treat her right, or I _will_ have to kill you."

I chuckled. "Don't worry about that, I would never hurt her. Goodnight Angela, and thanks for the warning."

I hung up the phone and turned if off so we wouldn't be woken up again. I looked at Bella who was awake and smiling at me, though still confused.

"Who was that?" Her sleepy voice was adorable.

"Angela. You never came home and she was worried about you. She's fine now."

I kissed her nose then her lips. I pulled back to see her still confused face.

"Bella, Baby, don't worry. I took care of it and everything is just fine. Go back to sleep, beautiful. We can talk more in the morning."

She put her head back onto my chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Lying there, I spent the rest of the night thinking about Bella and our time together—both past and future. I couldn't believe we were finally here, together, and happy.

I never thought I could love a woman, not like this anyway. She was everything to me. She was my air, my substance, my life. I was going to do everything I could to make her happy for the rest of her life. I refuse to let her go—ever. Bella Swan is mine and forever will be, or at least I hope so, when the time is right.

**A/N: **So, Edward has a little bit of explaining to do. Getting a little ahead of himself is he? OH and how could I forget? They finally did it! I know it wasn't perfect, but honestly, even I get tired of that sometimes and I love a good lemon with Edward and Bella. I thought I'd make it a little different. Let me know what you think, I answer all reviews! Normally I am ahead on my chapters, but this is the last of my chapter back stock, so I will work as quickly as I can this week to get the next chapter written. This move has wiped all of my time and energy. Real life sucks ASS!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps


	14. No Matter What

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

As for the delay in this update, I sincerely apologize. I just didn't find time this week to get this chapter done early enough; this moving thing has really messed up my schedule-both writing and reading. I will do better in the future. I will talk to you again after the chapter.

Chapter 14-No Matter What

BPOV

Feeling the morning light tickle my eyes, I struggled to fight the need to wake up. I didn't want any of this to end so I continued to pretend to sleep. Lying there, listening to Edward breathe while feeling his heart beat under my cheek, I smiled and wished we could stay like that all day. Waking up to Edward was the best feeling in the world.

I felt him squirm as sleep gave way to a new day. I lifted my head to look at his perfect face and found warm, green eyes staring back at me. His eyes matched his smile, and I realized I was grinning as well. We just gazed at each other, both of us smiling stupidly.

I couldn't begin to explain to myself what I felt. I was happy. I was content. I was in love. I was in love with a wonderful man who treated me like a queen, who cherished me, and who loved me back. The fact that he was beautiful was just icing on the already perfect cake.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Edward crooned as he ran his fingers down my blushing cheek.

"Morning."

"I could do this every single day for the rest of my life. I love you, Bella."

I didn't hesitate one bit as I answered him. "I love you too, so much, Edward."

Edward leaned forward and softly kissed my lips. I kissed him back, of course, and before I knew what was going on, we were back to making out. I giggled and excused myself to use the restroom. When I was done, I opened my bathroom door only to find Edward standing there, completely naked—smirking.

"Fancy a shower?" Did he really think I would say no?

"Absolutely, as long as you're there with me." I gave him a smirk of my own. _How do you like it, Mr. Smirky-Pants?_

"I couldn't think of a more appropriate way to start the day, my beautiful girlfriend."

Edward picked me up and carried me back towards the shower. He reached in and started up the water and waited till it was warmed up before setting me down and joining me under the warm spray. We touched and caressed as we washed each other and often stole little kisses. When we were all clean, I turned around to turn off the water when Edward's hand reached over to stop mine.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Turning off the water, what does it look like?" He looked shocked, and I practically laughed at him as I answered. It was just too adorable.

"I'm done with you, just so you know." Oh! Now I knew what his face was telling me. He wanted to fool around in the shower. Realizing what it was that he wanted, I decided to play along, so to speak. I continued to pretend I didn't know what he meant.

"Really? What else did you have in mind? I am clean, my hair is washed, and I even shaved. What am I forgetting to do? You know, I do this every day; I am perfectly capable of knowing how to complete a shower, Edward." I gave him what I hoped to be a condescending look.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…I think you know what I am talking about." Somehow, he had stepped back from me and was now stalking towards me. I think I like being stalked by Edward; he resembled a mountain lion sneaking up on his prey. I found it very erotic, regardless of the tight ceramic space.

"You are very wrong; I have no idea what you're talking about, dear boyfriend." _Liar, Liar, pants on fire_.

Edward smirked at me. Not the sexy, drop-your-panties smirk, but the you-are-in-so-much-trouble smirk. Oh boy, am I in trouble.

"Don't even think about it, Mister. I have a shower head, and I know how to use it." I didn't think Edward was buying my threatening look.

"Why, Miss Swan, I don't think you will. You lack the courage to take me on."

"Don't test me, I will do it! Just for the record, you don't scare me, Edward."

Edward lunged towards me, tickling my sides and effectively ridding me of the handheld shower head.

"Stop! Please stop!" I laughed and cried hysterically and simultaneously. "Edward, please stop! Uncle…Uuunclllle!"

Edward stopped his tickle attack, and I realized how close our bodies were and how 'alert' we both were. It started off with another sweet and love-filled kiss and quickly got to the point of no return. We were grabbing and pulling and touching each other, everywhere—the shower head abandoned and spraying sideways onto the tiled wall. Edward leaned forward, grabbed the rogue shower head and put it back into its holder. He was gone for just a moment, but then continued his assault of my face, neck, and breasts while the warm spray covered us once again.

I had reached out and begun my own journey of his body, starting with his shoulders, running my hands down his back, grabbing his ass, traveling around his hips and ending on his hardness. As I gripped his impossibly hard cock, he groaned into my mouth. It was a good thing too, because I was quickly running out of air. I swallowed his breathy moan and answered with one of my own as his fingers found my clit and began working me into yet another frenzy.

He paused for another moment as he put on a condom. Where did he get that from? Oh no, we forgot one last night. I will deal with that later, but for now, I needed something else from him and it definitely involved that newly-applied piece of latex.

Edward wrapped one of my legs around his waist, gaining better access to my wetness as I closed my eyes. He was somehow able to continue his efforts on my swollen clit while also pushing two of his long fingers into my pussy. Thrusting in and out, he curled his fingers towards my front, and I lost it—completely. I cried his name as bright spots under my eyelids burst into color. He worked me until my body was trembling and weak. He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my other leg around his waist. He held my ass as he aligned himself to my pussy. He pushed into me, excruciatingly slow, until he was finally inside. Once he was all the way in, he whispered 'I love you' in my ear. I rested my head against the wall as he helped me move onto him and off again. It felt amazing; he was amazing. He continued thrusting in and out while he sucked and nipped on my neck and breasts.

"Bella, Baby…You feel so good wrapped around me. I love you, so much."

Gasping for breath, all I could do was mumble my response, but that just wasn't good enough for Edward. He began pounding into me further, making me scream as I came around him.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me who belongs to you."

"You! Edward, it's all you. I love you, Edward!"

"Bella…always and forever, Baby."

He pushed harder and deeper into me. I began to feel that coil tightening in my abdomen and couldn't believe this was happening again. I came hard, but this time at the same moment as Edward came. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced. My name fell reverently from his swollen lips, almost like a prayer. I would never forget how he made me feel cherished and worshiped by him. I could only hope that I made him feel that special and worthy.

The shower ran cold just as we finished cleaning ourselves again, and we abandoned the shower to snuggle in bed—still in our towels.

EPOV

I woke up from one of the best nights' sleep I had ever gotten, followed by shower sex and the world's best nap. I could tell before I opened my eyes that we had slept in and the sun was high in the sky. I would guess it was around noon. I could feel Bella lying next to me, her arm thrown over my chest as I held her under her neck and my other arm around her waist. We were still wrapped in our towels—well, wrapped up as much as possible after sleeping in them. I could still feel the moisture on the towels, creating a muggy warmth all over. As much as I enjoyed sleeping with Bella, I needed to get out of that wet towel before I got too uncomfortable.

I slowly pulled my arm out from under Bella and stood next to the bed. I watched her as she slept peacefully; she really was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her breaths were even, and she had a slight whistle in her nose every time she exhaled—it was captivating. I watched her until she started to stir, and then quickly turned around to put on some boxers. I still couldn't believe she found me going commando last night. Apparently, she liked it.

"I know you were watching me, Edward." I heard Bella speak, and even though I knew she was waking up, her voice still startled me. I turned around to see her leaning on her elbow holding her head up in the palm of her hand.

"Can't I watch the woman I love as she sleeps?" I asked mockingly.

"No, it's kinda creepy." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's fascinating is what it is. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Just thinking about her talking in her sleep, my love for her grew.

"No way, I do not!" The horrified look on Bella's face told me she had no clue about this.

"You do, and I love it. That is one reason why it is fascinating to watch you sleep. I don't understand most of what you say, but what I do hear sounds…amusing." Amusing and sexy as hell I might add.

Bella playfully slapped my shoulder and pretended to sulk. But I knew better; she wasn't mad at me in the slightest.

"Well, mister-creepy-sleep-watcher, let's get out of these wet towels and have some breakfast." Breakfast with Bella? Yes please.

"Sounds like a good plan. What are you making me?" Bella asked me with still sleepy eyes.

"What makes you think I am making breakfast?" I had to contain the chuckle that threatened to give my plan away. I had every intention of making my love breakfast, but she didn't know that. I decided to play a bit with her.

"Edward, it's your house. I don't know where anything is at, or what you even have." God, she is adorable when she is annoyed, and I do love teasing her.

"Relax, baby. I plan on cooking, I was just teasing you. C'mon, let's get dressed and I will cook you a feast."

We got dressed, finally, but it seemed to take forever. Both of us kept getting distracted by watching each other. Our kisses and touches got in the way. We made our way down the hall to the kitchen, and I helped Bella onto the stool at the breakfast bar.

I raided the refrigerator and found some eggs, peppers, mushrooms, bacon and orange juice. I prepped the veggies for the omelet and got the bacon cooking. I got out a couple slices of bread and put them in the toaster. I whipped the eggs when the bacon was almost done, poured the eggs and veggies into the skillet and popped the toast down. I grabbed a couple plates and poured the juice. I put the final touches on breakfast by buttering the toast and serving the omelets and bacon on plates. I slid Bella her plate, and she looked at me in astonishment.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I am speaking a foreign language?"

"You can cook." That was all Bella would say to me, the shock still evident in her features.

"Of course I can cook. Do you think I only eat at McDonald's? I am a grown man living on my own. If I left it up to Emmett, we would have frozen waffles and ready-to-serve frozen sausages for breakfast. That or Fruit Loops. Neither of which sounds appetizing at all."

"Sorry, Edward. I've never actually seen a man cook, so I was just shocked. It looks delicious though. You have really impressed me, with _all_ of your skills. Now, come sit with me and eat."

I sat down next to Bella, and we both ate in silence. She sighed and moaned a couple times, and I assumed it was because of the food. I needed to learn what her sounds and faces meant. I hoped to have a lifetime to figure them all out. As I sat thinking about Bella and our future, she spoke and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, Edward, it was delicious. Maybe someday you could teach me how you did it."

"No way! That is a secret I will take to the grave, sorry."

"Seriously, you won't tell me how to make these delicious omelets? You are so infuriating sometimes. I just hope you change your mind."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I guess we will just have to wait and see. Maybe you can tempt me by cooking me breakfast at your house some morning."

"Pfft, yeah, like I can compete with that, Edward. I might as well make frozen waffles."

Bella and I bursted out in hysterics. Once our laughing and giggling wound down, I gave her a kiss and thanked her for forgiving me and spending the night. It was then, that Bella got serious and I got worried.

"Edward, we need to talk about something…serious."

Why did this not sound like a good thing? I couldn't begin to think about what may have gone wrong. I was sure she wanted the same thing as me, but maybe I was mistaken. I swallowed hard and was barely able to choke out a reply.

"Wh…what is it? What's wrong, Bella?" She couldn't answer me soon enough, and I got even more nervous, unable to stop my knees from bouncing.

"Last night, the second time…"

What was she talking about? I thought it was all wonderful. I looked at her, and she just stared back in fear. Did I do something wrong? I mean, if she was scared, she certainly wasn't acting like it, especially after our shower this morning.

_OH…Oh shit! We forgot to use a condom_. How could I be so careless and stupid? The thought of a baby so soon scared me, but excited me at the same time. A baby wouldn't be the best thing this early in our already too fast relationship, but I couldn't get past the vision of Bella carrying our baby or holding it for the first time. Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I choked on another breath.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I feel like such a fool; I shouldn't have been so reckless. No matter what happens, it will all work out, I promise."

"Edward, I love you so much, but I am not on the pill…yet. I am really freaked out; the timing is not good. What if…"

I cut Bella off with a kiss on her forehead. I placed my hands on the sides of her head and looked her in the eye.

"Like I said, no matter what."

"But…"

"But nothing, Bella. I love you, and if it happens, we will deal with it. I am not going anywhere. Can I be honest?" Bella nodded her head. "I wouldn't see it as a bad thing whatsoever. If may be too soon, but I desire this for both of us someday. It may be happening out of order, but I would be thrilled if you had my baby. Remember, forever."

Her face turned white and her body completely froze. The stunned look on her face was beyond tormenting; I was a fool for speaking my mind so early on. I can't lose her now, not over this.

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay. I have already started the next chapter, so next week we should be good to go. What do you think of Edward's big mouth? Still getting ahead of himself. I know it is all really quick, but that is just how the story is flowing through my fingers. Like I have mentioned before, this story has been taking a life of its own, I just type what I am told. Remember, I love your reviews, and answer every single one, so don't be shy, tell what you liked/didn't like about the chapter!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps

My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061


	15. Surprises

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use her characters for my own enjoyment and yours of course. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005, she makes this story readable and is constantly teaching me new things! Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Chapter 15-Surprises

BPOV

Oh. My. God. What did he just say? He wants a family with me? Does that mean he wants to marry me too? As good as being Edward's wife sounded, this was way too fast—even for me. I have thought about marrying Edward, but what woman doesn't when she is in love? What scared me most of all was his honesty. Could Edward and I have a baby together?

I started daydreaming about a green-eyed, copper-haired baby, being held in its daddy's arms. Would I stay living with Angela or would he want me to move in with him? What if he didn't want me anymore? Would I be able to raise a baby by myself, with my wages? I didn't know. All I knew was Edward let go of my face and was staring at me with a concerned look, and I needed to say something.

"Errr…what did you say?"

"I said I want to be with you forever, Bella, when the time is right for both of us. If you end up pregnant, I will be there every step of the way. Sweetie, I promise you I will take care of anything you need. But for now, let's not worry about any of this. You never know what will happen, so we can worry about it later, if need be. I am sorry I scared you, but I just had to tell you how I felt."

"I know you are right, Edward. I do tend to worry too much. But I have to tell you something before we can drop this."

"OK. What is it, Bella? But first, just tell me I haven't lost you. I feel so foolish."

I inhaled a large breathe and released a loud sigh before I spoke again. I was about to tell Edward how I felt, and I was freaking out. Before I could process any more information, I blurted it all out.

"Edward, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I know it is too soon, but like you, I can't help it. I have this strange feeling about you that I can't control. If I am pregnant, I wanna keep it and be with you in any way you'll have me so we can do it together. This thing between us is so new and it scares me, but it's not a bad thing. Am I making any sense at all?"

Whew, I said it. It's out there, and now I have to wait and see what will happen. I looked at Edward, and he had this huge smile on his face that is apparently infectious since I now had the same smile. He leaned in to me and put his hands on the sides of my head again. His face came closer and before I knew it, he kissed me with more passion and love than I had ever felt.

After a few minutes of making out like needy teenagers, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than I am capable of saying. I won't ever leave you, and I promise, we will live happily ever after. Promise me you will always remember that."

"I promise. All the things you have said to me in the past, I believe them. I won't ever doubt your feelings for me again."

Edward gave me a quick kiss and stood up.

"What do you say we do some dishes and get ready to spend the day together? It's Saturday, and I haven't seen you for nearly a week."

I smiled and jumped off my stool. Grabbing the dirty breakfast dishes, I met Edward at the sink and gave him a kiss.

"Sounds perfect. What did you have in mind?"

EPOV

Doing dishes with Bella was surprisingly easy. We moved about the kitchen in sync. It was like we had been doing it for years; each of us seemed to know the next move the other would make. We only collided with each other when we intended to—A kiss here, a grope there. It was the first time I ever enjoyed doing dishes.

We discussed things we could do together. There were the usual suggestions-

movie, bowling, picnic, walk, etc—but nothing really popped out to us that sounded good. There aren't a lot of exciting things to do in Port Angeles. Bella told me she didn't care what we did as long as we were together, and I had to agree.

I did have one idea. It consisted of some of the things we talked about doing, but it wasn't in town. The gears in my head roared to life as a plan came to mind. When Bella excused herself to make a phone call, I got on my computer and started looking for information.

I wanted to treat Bella to a fun day where we could just be, followed by a romantic dinner out. I researched all the hot spots in Seattle. I decided on the Seattle Aquarium, a boat tour of the harbor, Pike Place Market, and dinner at the Space Needle. It should be a fun-filled day.

Just as I was shutting down my computer, Bella came into the living room.

"What were you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, sounding skeptical.

"Nothing, just looking something up." I was being honest, as long as I didn't have to tell her what I was looking up.

"Yeah, OK. There is only one thing a man would be looking up and turning off as soon as a woman comes into the room. You were looking at porn." Bella had a hinge of humor in her eyes.

This couldn't be any funnier. She thought I was looking at porn? I haven't had to look at porn in years; there was no need. I had so many women I had to fight them off with a stick. Of course, now I really regret my past choices. Right now, I needed to get off of this subject and get us out of here.

"No, I actually wasn't. I have no need to look at porn; not while I have you." I stood and walked over to her, gave her a sweet peck on the lips, and squeezed her ass.

Bella giggled and threw her arms around me. I could hold my Bella all day long.

"As nice as staying in all day with you sounds, I have other plans. C'mon, let's go. Do you need to stop at home for anything?"

"Shit, my purse, I do need to get that. Plus, I told Angela I would pop in; she was really worried."

"Hmmmm," I kissed Bella's hair and inhaled her scent. I needed to get some of her own toiletries over here; I loved the way she used to smell like strawberries. "She called late last night, do you remember that?"

"Barely. I never knew she was such a worrier. I'm not used to having someone worry about me." Bella blushed, of course. I absolutely adored that part of her.

"Sweetie, I worry about you every moment we are not together. Now, let's go take care of the Angela situation and get your purse; I have a lot planned for today." I just hoped she enjoys it.

We stopped at Bella's apartment and managed to avoid Alice's interference. I met Angela and Ben; they were both very friendly. Angela seemed to want to say something, and I suppose it had to do with last week, but luckily we avoided that conversation as well. Once Bella got her purse, we got into my car and started the two-hour drive to Seattle.

As we drove through the Olympic Peninsula and around Puget Sound, we talked about anything and everything. We talked about silly things: our childhood, our families, dreams, desires, and whatever else people talk about when they are still getting to know each other. Before I knew it, we were in Seattle.

I took off downtown and headed toward the pier. The first place I wanted to take Bella was Pike Place Market. Being Saturday, it should be hopping and full of fresh products. When Bella saw where we were, she began bouncing in her seat. To say she was excited was an understatement.

"Oh my God, Edward! I've always wanted to come here. Can we see the place where they throw the fish?" Bella actually squealed.

"Anything you want, Baby." Seeing her happy made me happy.

I got out of the car and walked around to let Bella out. She was already out of her seat and slamming the door when I got to her side of the car.

"Excited are we?" I don't know why I asked, anyone within a hundred yards could hear how excited she was.

"Edward, this is perfect. C'mon, let's go!" Bella grabbed my hand and started running towards the market.

Our first stop was Pike Place Fish. They were already throwing fish, and Bella could hardly contain herself. It was entertaining to watch her get excited, especially about fish. We walked right up, Bella still tugging at my arm, and got up close and personal with the fishmongers. Bella's eyes were wide, and her smile was a big as it could get. We stood and watched as the men in orange jumpers threw fish back and, and I decided to get some salmon for us. I really wanted to see Bella's reaction to them tossing our fish.

"Can I get two Wild Alaskan King Salmon filets over here?" Bella heard me and turned around to face me.

"Edward, I love salmon! Do you think they are going to throw it?"

"Of course they are, Sweetie. It's what they do; it's what made them famous." How can she be so grown up, yet so innocent? I love this woman.

The guys hollered back and forth, and my two salmon filets went flying through the air. I watched Bella's eyes follow our flying fish and smiled. The monger closest to the front asked how I wanted it packed, and I selected the twenty-four hour packaging. It should stay cold and fresh till tomorrow afternoon. A couple minutes later, I was handed a box containing my now refrigerated fish.

Bella was still giddy from excitement, but had calmed down considerably. We walked around hand in hand, checking out all the fresh produce, flowers, and local artistry. We laughed a lot and had a great time. I bought Bella some flowers, which were also packed for traveling, and both of our hands were full of local produce. Bella even found a used bookstore in the market and managed to get a few books she had been looking for. I tried to buy them for her, but she wouldn't hear of it.

After an hour or so, we made a trip back to the car and unloaded our arms. I took a moment to steal a kiss or two and we started off towards the market again. Our destination? The pier. We took the stairs that traveled down to the pier and headed across the street to the Seattle Aquarium. Once again, Bella was thrilled beyond compare.

We spent the next two hours looking at all of the exhibits. We spent the most time in the Underwater Dome watching all the different sea creatures swim about. We sat on a bench quietly and just watched. As the viewing area emptied out we would kiss and touch, only stopping when someone new came in. We also saw the seals and otters, the tide pool exhibit, and there was even a coral reef display with sharks. Bella and I held hands or had our arms around each other the entire time.

When we were done at the aquarium, we walked down to another pier to have a bowl of clam chowder at the world-famous Ivar's Original Acres of Clams. The chowder was delicious, and just the right amount of food to hold us off until dinner—since we had such a late breakfast.

After our chowder snack, we headed over to Argosy Tours for the one-hour harbor tour of Elliott Bay. We cruised through the bay, learning about the Seattle skyline, viewing the Space Needle and gorgeous views of the Olympic Mountains, and meeting a famous resident of a buoy by the shipping terminal—a California Sea Lion. Once again, we spend the entire time engrossed with each other and always touching. Even though the boat was full of people, we still felt a sense of privacy and intimacy.

It was a wonderful way to end the day, or so I told Bella. On our way back to the car, Bella expressed her disappointment in not visiting the Space Needle. I told her we were out of time, but we could come back. We reached the car, and I opened the door for Bella. She thanked me for the wonderful time and gave me a kiss. I closed her door and walked around, getting in myself.

We talked about our day, as we 'headed for home'. It would be dark soon, so I told Bella we could swing by and at least look at the Space Needle on the way home. She had no idea what I was up to until I pulled in to the valet parking.

BPOV

Today had been the most fun I have ever had. Edward took me to all the places I wanted to visit but never had the chance to. The only place we hadn't gone to that I was dying to see was the Space Needle. I had seen it from the bay, but I had always wanted to see it up close—maybe even ride the elevator up. For now, I was happy enough just driving by. Edward had already done so much for me.

As we were approaching the Space Needle, I asked Edward if we could open the sun roof so I could look straight up. He didn't acknowledge my request and instead pulled into the valet parking lot.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to assume.

As Edward stopped the car, he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Having dinner." He pulled my hand up and kissed the top of it.

"But…you said there wasn't time. How…why?" I was confused, but more than that, I was shocked. I never expected to eat here.

"That is what I was doing on the computer when you were on the phone; I was making reservations for tonight. I hope that is alright."

"It's more than alright, its…it's wonderful, Edward. Are we really eating here?" This was way too much; I don't know how I am going to be able to contain my excitement.

Edward chuckled as he got out of the car. This time I waited for him help me out of the car; the look he gave me at the market told me he enjoyed doing it. When we were both out and the car was driving off with the valet, I jumped into Edward's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Bella," Edward was still chuckling. "I love you too, Baby. Yes, we are having dinner here. C'mon, let's get going. We don't wanna miss our reservation."

I nodded excitedly. Edward put me down after kissing the top of my head, putting his hand on his small of my back and leading me inside. We rode the elevator all the up to the restaurant. Upon our arrival, the hostess took Edward's name and escorted us to a table next to a window. The view was spectacular.

We ordered our food as the restaurant slowly spun a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, over the course of about an hour. We ate our delectable food and talked continuously. To say that this was the best date would be an understatement. After Edward paid the check, we rode the elevator up to the observation deck.

It was dusk, but we were able to see everything clearly. It had been a beautiful day and everything was so much clearer without the windows. Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on top of my head while I stared off across the sound at the Olympic Mountains.

"It's so beautiful. Imagine, our lives are hidden in those mountains and usually by clouds." I was in a trance of sorts, thinking about my life out there and feeling Edward behind me.

"It is beautiful, but nothing compared to you, Love," Edward whispered in my ear as I blushed. "That blush is beautiful too."

"Edward, let's go home." I was having a blast, but I suddenly had the need for privacy.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Edward questioned while craning his head down to look at me.

"It's fine, I just have something else on my mind at the moment." I winked at him and felt his cock twitch.

"Well, what if I told you I had one more surprise for you?" He waggled his eyebrows and I instantly knew what he wanted.

"That depends on what it is." Oh please let it be what I think it is.

"I booked us a hotel room, as I figured we'd be out late. Do you wanna join me?" Really, he had to ask me that? Like I would ever say no to him.

"Of course I will join you, babe." That was the first time I ever called him anything other than Edward. The look on his face told me he liked it.

"Well, _babe_, let's go." Edward stressed the babe, probably to let me know that he noticed my own use of it.

Edward guided me towards the elevator; we traveled down, avoided the gift shop and went straight for the valet. Tonight was going to be amazing.

**A/N:** Would ya look at that? No cliffy! The trip to Seattle, was based on a trip I made a couple years ago, only we didn't have dinner at the Space Needle, we just went up for the view and we didn't buy any fish, and we stayed in a dump of a motel, lol. Please leave me a review, I enjoy them so much. Don't forget, I answer each one! Also, if you follow me on twitter, send me a DM letting me know you are a reader, and I will add you to my reader's list!

As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps

My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061


	16. Connected

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just jealous I can't write like she can, but thankful some people read my stories! Thanks! No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005 for putting up with all my craziness—you are awesome. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice.

Chapter 16-Connected

BPOV

After picking up the car with the valet, Edward drove away from the most prominent site in Seattle. We drove through downtown Seattle and pulled into a parking garage. We found a spot near the elevator and rode up to the lobby.

_Whoa_. This was not just a lobby, it was paradise. It was an earthy brown with hints of gold everywhere. There was a huge slightly-spiraled staircase leading up to a grand piano where the pianist was playing some of the most beautiful music I had ever heard. The lobby was full of gorgeous gold and blue chairs, which complimented each other beautifully. Unlike all the places I had been, the plants here were all real and perfectly maintained.

I must have looked like an idiot, because Edward chuckled at me and began to lead me towards the counter. Of course, a place like The Fairmont Olympic Hotel would only have beautiful people working here. I felt like such a slob wearing jeans and a sweater.

As if reading my mind, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look perfect, don't worry, Baby." I smiled in return, as he always had a way of making me feel good about myself.

We checked in and were on our way up the gorgeous glass elevators. We got off on the tenth floor and headed down to the end of the hallway. When we found our room, Edward put the key in the slot and pushed the door open to the most beautiful room that I had ever seen.

The room was cream-colored with sage green and buttercream yellow furniture coverings. The curtains and accents were a very pretty rose pattern. It reminded me of a bed and breakfast, only nicer. The wooden furniture was a deep cherry finish and there were fresh flowers in the room.

The bed…the bed was enormous! I was afraid to sit on it, worried I would ruin its beauty. I was willing to bet everything on that bed was made of the finest material and made with goose-down feathers.

I walked past the bed and went out onto the balcony. The view was incredible. I couldn't see the Space Needle, but we had a gorgeous view of the Sound. I stood there for a few minutes watching the sun set before Edward came up behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and began slowly kissing my neck. His lips trailed down to my shoulders as his hands traveled down my arms. Goosebumps appears all over my body and I still couldn't tell if it was from his touch or the cool marine air.

"Well, Bella, what do you think?" Did he really expect me to not like it?

"Oh my God, Edward, it is beautiful. And way too expensive, you didn't have to give me all this," I said as I turned around and gestured to the room.

"Baby, it's fine, I can afford it. I wanted to do something special for you. I want to take care of you, Bella. Will you just enjoy it, for me?" I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Of course, I'm sorry. It really is perfect. I love you, babe." I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before walking back into the room. Edward followed me and closed the door behind us.

"That's all I get? All of this," Edward gestured around the room the same way I had, "and all I get is a peck? I feel so used."

I could tell he was joking, so I let him off the hook by kissing him again. This time, I didn't pull back. I kissed him with everything inside of me. I wanted to express myself with my lips in such a way that my voice couldn't say. He accepted it without hesitation.

The taste of Edward's lips was absolutely divine. Our tongues danced to a tune all their own; it was perfection. Everything about Edward was perfection—his smell, his taste, his touch. Our kissing continued until we were both breathless and gasping for air.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered as his forehead met mine.

"Mmmmm…I love you too, Edward, so much. Thank you for giving me this." I couldn't stop looking into his deep emerald eyes.

Our kissing continued while our hands began searching. Mine went to his hair while his went to my back. His hands were warm and soft, leaving a tingling sensation behind. Caressing turned to exploring, and exploring turned to groping. My soft moans began to fill the room and before I knew it, we were slowly undressing each other.

Edward began to pull my sweater up and our kiss was paused as I pulled away, allowing him to pull it over my head. Our lips met again as I began to do the same thing to his t-shirt.

Our lips were once again connected as our tongues swirled in an attempt to become one. We both made quick work of undoing each other's pants—unbuttoning and unzipping before pushing them down to the floor. His boxers were pushed down with his jeans, while mine remained on. Edward and I simultaneously kicked our jeans off and to the side.

My matching red bra and panties must have done something to Edward, as his kiss deepened. Edward stood gloriously naked in front of me; his taste was still intoxicating and I couldn't get enough. That is until he pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. The loss of his lips made me involuntarily groan in displeasure.

"Love, as much as I love what you are wearing, I would rather these come off," Edward requested while playing with the straps of my bra.

I hummed in pleasure as he reached around the back and expertly unhooked my bra. It fell to the floor as he slowly and teasingly pulled my panties down my legs. His head was level with my pussy and my hands were in his hair, tugging gently urging him to come back to me.

Edward looked up, met my eyes, and without losing eye contact, he leaned forward and kissed my mound.

Edward moaned, reached up to pick me up and carried me to the bed, my legs wrapped around his hips. I could feel how hard he was and it made me throb with needy desire. As if I wasn't already needy enough, Edward gently placed me on the edge of the bed, coaxed me onto my back and got on his knees on the floor.

Still looking intently into my eyes, he pulled me forward and carefully put my thighs over his shoulders. I gasped when he licked his lips and leaned down to take my clit into his mouth.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I knew the man could kiss, but the things he did to my pussy were unimaginable. I bucked my hips up and whorish moans began to leave my mouth. Edward moaned into me, causing more jolts to run through my body. He licked me from bottom to top in between twirling, sucking, and nibbling my clit.

"Fuck, Bella, you taste so fucking good, Baby," Edward told me while he feasted on my pussy. That shit felt amazing.

Edward inserted a finger inside of me and began to thrust in and out of me at a quick pace. My body immediately responded and squeezed his finger as he fucked me with it.

"Yes, Baby…Come for me," Edward begged, adding another finger while his mouth continued its ministration.

I began to feel the coil inside of my belly to tighten up as I prepared for the orgasm Edward would evidently be giving me.

"Yesyesohmyfuckinggodyes!" I screamed as my impending orgasm took over, my words blending into one.

As my orgasm faded, I looked at Edward still out of breath. He had the most satisfied smirk on his face, and my love-filled heart grew even more.

Edward didn't say anything as he climbed up onto the bed, sliding us both back across the comforter towards the middle. We just stared at each other, speaking silent words of love and want.

Edward hovered over me, resting his weight on his elbows as he settled between my legs. He had his arms on either side of my head as he leaned down to kiss me. He kissed my forehead, the corners of my eyes, my nose, my chin, and finally my lips. Our tongues began another dance as Edward pushed his very hard cock into my very wet pussy.

We both moaned in pleasure at the sensation of him filling me. He paused for a moment to whisper 'I love you' into my ear before pulling out and thrusting back in.

The sensations he was giving me were beyond amazing. He maintained his agonizingly slow pace, and I returned each one of his thrusts with my own. We continued kissing as we made love. Edward's hands played with my hair as mine moved up and down his back, feeling the muscles tighten and loosen as his hips moved. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. It was perfect. Together, we were perfect.

EPOV

The feel of being inside Bella was something I had never experienced before. Feeling her squeezing my cock, it was…I couldn't even explain what it was, but incredible didn't begin to describe it. I continued pumping in and out of her, listening to her whimper and moan and watching as she writhed beneath me.

I didn't know if these feelings were because she was different, or because I loved her. All I did know was that I was definitely missing something all these years. I thought that having sex anytime I wanted with whomever I wanted was the way to go. I quickly learned, thanks to Bella, that it was nothing more than just sex. It left me hollow and lonely; it never meant anything. I wished I could take it all back for Bella's sake.

Focusing back on Bella, I decided to step up my efforts. I changed the angle in which I had been thrusting, and I could feel that I was hitting her magic spot. She bucked her hips in response, and her grip on my back tightened. It hurt like fucking hell, but it hurt in a good way.

I started to speed up, but not too fast—Not yet at least. I was nowhere ready for this to be over. I wanted to completely make love to my girlfriend; I was not going to make it seem like just another fuck. Bella was different, and she deserved so much more.

Bella must have liked the change because her eyes rolled to the back of her head before closing completely. Her sounds increased, and I couldn't care less if anyone heard. I leaned down to her face again and whispered my love into her ear. Her eyes opened up when she recognized what I had said and immediately came.

She came so hard she basically pushed me out of her. I pressed back into her and the tightness caused me to instantly come. White lights flashed behind my eyelids and I could feel my orgasm everywhere. Even the little hairs on my body stood up and tingled. Bella Swan was officially a goddess, and nothing in this world was going to take her away.

Exhausted as we were, both from the long day and making love, there was still one thing I wanted to give Bella. I insisted we take a bath together. Bella followed me into the bathroom and gasped when she saw it. I was sort of glad she hadn't seen it before now because this was the main reason I got this room. It was much more special being able to show it to her myself, rather than her finding it on her own. Bella stood there gaping at the enormous Jacuzzi bathtub as I leaned down and turned on the water. I added some bath salts to the mix and adjusted the temperature to a comfortable warmth—not too hot, but warm enough to steam up the room.

Once the tub was adequately filled, I helped Bella in and followed suit. I climbed in behind her, her back to my chest as I settled her between my legs. We both relaxed once I turned the jets on. She leaned her naked body into mine and I simply held her. Bella's head leaned further back and rested in the crook of my neck.

Nothing could be better than this. The two of us, alone and naked, just being. There were no phones, no television, and most of all no one around—just us.

We sat in the churning water, just holding and caressing one another, speaking words of love and adoration until the water ran cool. I offered to warm up the tub for us, but Bella claimed to be turning into one of the California Raisins and even threatened to break into a song. I chuckled at her response and agreed we had been in the tub long enough.

I got out first and assisted Bella as she removed herself from our bath. We dried each other off and stole small kisses as we went. Once our bodies were dry and our hair was no longer dripping, we headed to the bed. I pulled the covers down and we both climbed in.

As we laid down holding one another, a thought occurred to me. It would not stop nagging at me. Kissing my beautiful Bella as she nestled into my chest, I spoke.

Now, I knew it was too soon, we had only known one another for two weeks. I didn't care anymore. I had no doubt in my mind that Bella was meant for me—that we were meant for each other. I figured, why wait?

"Bella?" No answer. "Bella, Love." I spoke a little bit louder. The only response I got was a quiet sigh as she nuzzled even closer. I gave her a kiss on her head, pulling her impossibly closer to me. I ran my fingers through her still damp hair before whispering to myself, "So much for that idea."

It was okay though. I knew what I wanted, and I knew I was going to ask her soon. I wanted Bella to be my bride, my wife. For the rest of our lives, we would be connected. I knew she will say yes, I just had to find the right moment.

I drifted off to sleep and dreamt that I was surrounded by brown-haired, brown-eyed children.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this little scene, I bet you knew it was coming! Do you think Edward will follow through with asking her? Maybe we'll find out next week! LOL Now hit that little review button and leave me some love. Please? LOL As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps. My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061


	17. Rushing Into Things

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, lucky bitch! If it wasn't for her fade to black, we may not have this wonderful world of TwiFanFic. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome. Thanks to my pre-readers, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever and ladauphine for all the advice.

Chapter 17-Rushing Into Things

BPOV

Edward and I spent the morning in bed making love and cuddling. We expressed our love to one another in every way possible. It had been the best morning of my life. We talked and talked until the time we needed to get up so we could check out of the hotel.

After packing up, we sat down on the love seat for a few minutes before we left our beautiful room and returned to real life. Edward's face changed, his entire demeanor turning serious. Then, he spoke.

"Bella, Love, I have an important question to ask you." Edward seemed nervous.

"What is it, Edward?" I couldn't begin to guess what he wanted, but I was intrigued.

"Don't freak out, alright? Just remember how much I love you."

Why would I freak out?

"Oookaaaaay?" Intrigued was no longer the right word, I was quickly becoming nervous.

"You do know that I love you right? That I would do anything for you?" His voice quivered, showing how uncertain he was.

"Of course, Babe, and I love you too. But you better get to asking me because I'm starting to worry. You're acting so strange." The look on my face must have solidified something in him, because he now appeared...determined?

"Okay, here it goes. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

_No, No, No. He couldn't be asking this of me now._

"What! Edward, we've only known each other for two weeks! I don't even know everything about you yet. Hell, I haven't even met your parents." _And you haven't met mine either_, I thought to myself amidst my panic.

"Bella, you promised not to freak out." He had to be kidding me. Why wouldn't I freak out?

"Not freak out? Are you serious, Edward? Two weeks, one of which we didn't even talk. That means we have only really known each other for one week. One week for us to get to know each other. You ask me to marry you after one week of talking and expect me not to freak out? Are you mental, Edward?" I couldn't possibly marry him, or anyone else for that matter, not this soon at least.

"Bella, please. Answer me, Baby." I felt bad for what I was about to do. He looked so lost, but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Was my 'freak out' too subtle for you? No, Edward. I will not marry you. I will never marry you. Goodbye, Edward," I huffed in annoyance, before standing up and walking out of our hotel room.

I woke up in a panic, sweat covering my face and body. I looked around the room and realized I had been dreaming. Edward and I were in a hotel room, and he was still sound asleep. I laid my head back down onto his chest, feeling the little hairs tickle my nose. I ended up elevating myself a bit so I could watch him sleep. I leaned on one elbow with my head resting in my hand.

Lying next to the love of my life, I watched him sleep. His breathing was deep and even, his lips slightly parted. Every once in a while, a whistling noise would come from his nose, and it took everything in my power not to laugh out loud and wake him up—it was too adorable. I watched his eyes flutter as he dreamed and observed how his long lashes brushed his stubble-covered cheek.

He really was an attractive man. His green eyes complemented his hair color perfectly. The shape of his face was reminded me of chiseled stone. His neck, oh my god his neck-long and lean and delightful to nibble on. His body was spectacular, absolutely flawless and delightfully toned. Not so much muscle that it was overpowering, but enough that you could tell he took care of himself. I fit perfectly next to him, like our bodies were made for each other.

I couldn't stop looking at him...him; he was like an addiction for me. I craved Edward's presence like a heroin addict craved their next fix. He was my personal brand of heroin. Would I ever have enough of him? Was it possible to be this much in love, this soon?

There's a saying, '_if it seems too good to be true, it probably is_'. Normally, I would fall for those pessimistic thoughts in my mind, but Edward had been so good to me that I knew this was real. I have felt like a whole person ever since I met him; he completed me. I felt like a missing part of me had been lost, but Edward returned it to me. I refused to listen to my inner-negativity any longer. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I wouldn't allow myself to ruin what we had.

My mind was made up, but the dream I had still lingered. Would I really freak out if Edward asked me to marry him? Would I really just up and leave him like that? My heart said no, but my mind was still confused. If Edward asked me right then, I would agree that it was too soon, but I didn't believe that I'd leave him over it-not when I felt this way about him.

I continued to stare at Edward as I thought about my dream...nightmare, whatever it was.

Lost in thought, I was startled when Edward spoke.

"See something you like, Beautiful?" Edward's eyes were barely slits, but his smile was full and wide.

"Oh my God, Edward. You scared me." My heart restarted itself as Edward pulled me back down to lay next to him.

"Sorry, Love." Edward said, kissing my lips ever so gently. "But you didn't answer my question."

Panic. Panic was my first response. I could hear my heart beat loudly in my ears, and my breathing accelerate. Edward must have sensed something was wrong because he brought his hands to my face and looked straight into my eyes as he moved above me.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright, Baby? Talk to me!"

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream_. I kept repeating those words to myself as I prepared to answer Edward.

"I…I'm sorry, Edward. I'm alright." I felt the panic wash away as Edward pulled me tighter against his body. Panic was soon replaced with fear, then remorse, and soon the tears began to fall.

"Shhhh. Shhh, Bella. It's going to be fine. Shhhh." Edward just rocked and held me, continuing to sooth me as I cried.

"Honey, what's wrong? Please, Bella. Tell me what's wrong; I can't help you if you don't tell me, Love."

I coughed through my wracking sobs, trying to gasp for air. Edward kept a hold on me while I calmed down. By then, we were both sitting up, him holding my limp body upright since I didn't have the strength to do it myself—all of my weight was resting against him. After a few tearful minutes on Edward's shoulder, I was finally able to speak.

"Oh, Edward. I had a terrible dream." I was still slightly sobbing and wiping away the snot from my nose using the back of my hand. I was sure Edward loved that.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" He seemed so concerned, and my love for him grew even more at that moment.

"Not right now?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was letting him down, just like I did in my dream.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me right now," he said reluctantly. "Of course, I would love it if you told me, but I understand if you don't want to. I just hope that you trust me enough to tell me when you're ready."

Edward's concern for me set my crying off again, and the tears fell freely from my eyes. Once again, Edward held me tight and whispered lovingly into my ear.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Baby. I'm here, everything will be fine. Shhhhh."

What's wrong with me? Why was I so emotional? _Damn, Bella, get a grip._

A few more minutes went by, and I was once again calm. A couple sniffles and I was ready to talk once more.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm sorry I'm such a wreck. Edward, please don't let me go. No matter what I do, promise me you'll fight for me. Please?" Now I was begging him, but for what?

Edward chuckled softly, and I looked at him trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Bella. Baby, don't worry about any of that. Why would I let you go? Better yet, why would I need to fight for you? Of course I would, I don't ever want to lose you, Bella. What's wrong?"

His confusion mirrored my own. How did I explain to him what happened? I don't want him to think I didn't want to marry him; I couldn't risk losing him just because I was being foolish.

"Edward, I…I don't know how to tell you about my dream. I don't yet understand it myself." I looked down and felt the heat in my cheeks. "Y…you asked me to marry you."

He let go of me and backed away slightly. The look on his face was one of shock. It was only a dream, and I haven't even told him all of it. Now he looked scared. What was I missing?

"Bella…" He swallowed hard and smacked his lips like his mouth was dry.

"Edward, you seem upset. Why?" Now it was my turn to worry.

"I…did…did you hear me last night?" Something was definitely off.

"Did I hear you what, Edward?" He said a lot of things last night, how was I supposed to know what he was talking about?

"Last night. Did you hear me ask you…anything?" Edward seemed so nervous.

"No." What the hell is going on? Now I was really confused. What would he have asked me that would make him so nervous?

"Bella, don't freak out, alright? Just remember how much I love you. While you were sleeping last night, I tried to ask you to marry me. I realized you were asleep so I didn't get the chance."

"W…wha…what?" Oh my God, the dream. It all made sense. I must have sensed Edward's desires and now he was freaking out because he thought I was going to reject him.

"I did. I jumped the gun, I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to make you panic. I can wait. I can wait forever for you. Please, just please don't leave me. I don't think…"

I cut Edward off. I couldn't stand to see the tears that had started running down his face. I also couldn't stand the thought that he doubted my love for him. I will make it my personal mission to never doubt his love for me ever again.

"Edward…please, don't do this. I think I'm ready to tell you about my dream." I needed him to know this had nothing to do with him, that is was all me.

I told him everything I could remember about the dream. I shared with him how it scared me that I reacted the way I did. I admitted that it was too early for something like that, but that I wasn't completely opposed to the idea either. I confessed to Edward that I had thought about marrying him, someday.

The smile that came to his face was beautiful, but his tears didn't stop falling. They had turned to tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't care and hugged him tightly in return. We remained like that for a few minutes until Edward pulled away.

I looked up to gaze upon his beautiful face and noticed that his tears had dried up, only leaving behind the streaked stains down his cheeks. His smile still filled the expanse of his face as he laid us back down on the bed.

EPOV

This stunning woman completely owned me. She made me a better man, and I loved her more each day for it. I know it's too soon, but knowing that she does want to marry me, I couldn't be more contented if I tried.

When she started crying and mentioned that I asked her to marry me, it caused my heart to drop and felt like it was being squeezed to death. I had never felt so empty; I never felt so much hurt—not even during the last week when Bella wouldn't talk to me.

I lay there holding the woman I loved to no end and was the happiest man on earth. I didn't deserve this much happiness—this bliss.

I couldn't believe I used to treat women so badly. I thought I was satisfied with my old life; when women were just something to conquer. I thought having different women in my bed every night made me complete. Oh, how wrong I was.

Bella showed me how wrong I was. She showed me how to love, how to be a better man. She didn't even have to try; she did that by just being herself. She did it by being the amazing and intelligent woman that she was. I was going to love this woman until the moment I take my dying breath. I would spend a lifetime showing her how special she was and how much I loved her.

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me as her head lay upon my chest and her arm around my abdomen.

"Mmmmm," I hummed as I kissed her head, still running my fingers through her long locks. "I was thinking about how much I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Edward. I love it when you call me baby." Bella began running her hand along my pecks and felt my nipples harden under her exquisite touch.

"If you keep touching me like that, Love, we may never leave this room." It was true; my nipples weren't the only thing getting hard.

Bella giggled, her small body shaking against mine sending a warm tingling sensation throughout my body. Her vibrations were making my situation a little harder, and my previous statement even more true.

"Do we have to leave, Edward?" Bella asks me with an innocent tone, while her hands continued their not-so-innocent trek further south.

"Bella. We have to work tomorrow, remember?" I hissed at her as she grabbed my now fully hard dick and began stroking it.

"Edward. I want you. Right now, please." Her begging didn't do anything to help our problem of getting checked out on time, which was quickly approaching.

"Bella, Baby. As much as I would love to ravish you right now, I'm afraid we don't have time. We need to be checked out of here in thirty minutes. That's not nearly enough time for me to give you this," I said to her in my huskiest voice as I thrust my erection into her hand.

"Ungh, Edward! Please, just touch me. I need it, I want it." She was getting desperate as she climbed on top of me, and it took everything I had to stop her. I kissed her chastely as I sat us both up.

"Baby. I want you too, believe me, I want it. But I would rather take you home and have my wicked way with you. We need to leave," I groaned. Damn it, I wanted her so badly.

She huffed in frustration, which I entirely understood, and we both got up from the bed to get dressed. We didn't even have time for a shower. _Okay, not helping my situation_.

Since I didn't want to ruin Bella's surprise yesterday, we had no bags to pack and had to wear the same clothes home. Once we got home, clothes weren't going to matter anyway. Fuck, it was going to be a long drive. We left the hotel by way of the same elevator we came in last night and arrived in the parking garage. We got in the car and headed home.

I was famished, and I was pretty sure Bella was as well. I had planned on ordering a romantic room-service breakfast, but that didn't work out. I contemplated stopping for breakfast, but the things Bella was doing to my dick as we drove left me with no other option. Besides, the touching and teasing from Bella left me with another kind of hunger.

Bella continued touching me, teasing me. It was blissful torture. Her hands caressed and squeezed, roamed and wandered. I slammed my foot down on the gas and sped down the freeway, I needed to get home as quickly as possible. Occasionally her hand would slip under my waistband and the warmth of her touch on my dick kept me on the edge the entire drive.

We finally pulled into the driveway two hours later; my dick still throbbing from Bella's constant teasing. I jumped out of the car and grabbed Bella to drag her into my house. Dragging wasn't necessary of course, since she was running right along with me

Emmett was watching cartoons on the television and eating cereal when we slammed the door behind us. He looked up at us, shocked, with milk running down his chin. I ignored him as I picked Bella up and carried her to my room. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, and she giggled between nibbles on my neck.

Once in my room, I shut and locked the door, before gently tossing Bella onto my bed. Our clothes had started to come off when we entered the hall, and it wasn't long before both of us had rid ourselves of the rest of our clothing. This was not going to be slow.

**A/N:** Sorry for the cock block, really I am. Just seemed like a good place to end it. I promise to make it worth your while next week. As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps. If you do follow me, either already or newly, be sure to tweet me so I can add you to my reader list! My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061 Seriously, come check out the thread, we can discuss the story together. ALSO, all reviews will recieve a teaser!


	18. Starving

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement is intended. Hope you brought some spare panties, because I hope this chapter will ruin the ones you are wearing, just sayin'. Thank you to my beta, kaydee1005. You are awesome. Thanks to my pre-readers, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever and ladauphine for all the advice.

Chapter 18-Starving

EPOV

_In my room, door shut and locked, I gently tossed Bella onto my bed. Our clothes had started to come off when we entered the hall, and it wasn't long before both of us had rid ourselves of the rest of our clothing. This was not going to be slow._

I gazed down at Bella, completely naked and staring up at me with want. I wanted her so badly but I was actually starting to worry that I would be too rough. I stood next to the bed, contemplating how to restrain myself while making love to my beloved beauty. She interrupted my inner musings when she began to crawl across my bed on her hands and knees, straight towards my straining cock.

Licking her full lips, I could see the desire dripping from her, metaphorically. I had no doubt that my girlfriend was dripping from somewhere else as well. She approached me with a mischievous look in her eyes and grabbed my hardness. She began stroking it in earnest, and I nearly came on the spot. Her hands were magical, and I just hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself by blowing my load too early.

I moaned loudly as her tongue flicked across the head of my cock, licking the drop of pre-come that had appeared on my tip. My hands went straight to her hair, and I fought the urge to thrust once her mouth wrapped around me. Her mouth was warm and wet as her tongue worked inside her mouth, sucking me hard. My hold on her head remained, but only for balance, as I allowed Bella the control to do what she wished with me.

I watched her head bob up and down over my cock and hissed as she scraped her teeth on her way back up. Her eyes met mine as she popped off of the tip and gave me the sexiest smile I had ever seen. She had kept one of her hands wrapped around me and moaned when she devoured my cock once again.

"Bella, Baby. I'm gonna come." I moaned in warning. As much as I wanted to shoot my load down her hot throat, I would never devalue her like that. My hands still wrapped around her head, I gently pulled her off.

"Edward, please, let me do this. I…I want to." She gave me the cutest little puppy-dog eyes, but she still had a devilish tone to her voice.

"Bella, no. I don't want to cheapen this. Let me come inside of you, where I belong." _Fuck, I wanted inside of her tight pussy—so badly_.

Without warning, she plunged her mouth over my cock, and I was powerless to stop her. She was so good at this, I had to block out all thoughts of how she became so skilled.

She began moaning around me and massaged my balls with her free hand. I gave in to her control, and before I knew it, the coil that had been wound tightly within me exploded. I put my hands at the front of her throat and felt her swallow every drop I gave her, shouting her name over and over as her exceptional mouth continued to milk me.

Panting for breath, I lowered myself to Bella's level and kissed her, hard. I couldn't begin to thank her for the gift she just gave me. I could taste myself on her, and for the first time ever, it turned me on—even more than I already was. Normally, thinking about kissing a woman after she had my spunk in her mouth made me sick, but with Bella, it had the opposite effect.

Moving myself to my knees on the floor, I pulled Bella's ass to the edge of the bed. Without giving her any warning, I dove straight in and tasted her nectar as I sunk my tongue into her glistening pussy. She was already wet for me, and I found myself getting hard again. I hummed in appreciation of how sweet she tasted and moved my ministrations to focus on her clit. My tongue was all over the place—up and down, rotating circles, in and out, and even threw in some sucking and nibbling to keep up the randomness.

Bella fought the urge to toss and turn as she writhed on the bed. Her back began to arch and her breathing had become strenuous. Her cries became louder and more desperate the longer I went. She was talking, but her words were so mumbled that I couldn't understand a thing she said.

Her hands eventually found their place in my hair as she attempted to pull me closer while simultaneously grinding her pussy into my face. It was fucking heaven. I didn't care if I could breathe or not, Bella's taste could sustain me for an eternity.

If it was even possible, I stepped up my efforts another notch. I wanted to give this to her, to show her how good it could be, and hopefully show her how much I loved her. It seemed to work, because within seconds she was screaming.

"Oh, Edward! Yes! Right there, Babe! Ohhhhh! God, Yes! I'm coming…unghhhhhhh!" Her screams echoed off the walls, and I think I even heard Emmett cheering from the other room.

Rolling my eyes, I sat next to Bella on the bed and pulled her up to me. Her lips attacked mine, and she moaned when she tasted herself on me. We kissed hard and heavy, our tongues searching out each other, twirling and twisting together.

Bella climbed over me, our lips never losing touch, and straddled my hips as she ground her pussy on my enlarged cock. Rubbing herself up and down me gave me just the right amount of friction to at least ease some tension, but not nearly enough.

I was done surrendering control to her and I stood us up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I found the door. I slammed her against it as she continued grinding herself on me. I put one hand behind her head and the other held her ass, so as to cushion the force I was about to unleash on her.

I lined my engorged cock up with her entrance and pushed into her. I pounded her hard, so much so that the door was squeaking with each thrust. She was thoroughly enjoying this as she continued screaming "harder" each time I slammed into her.

We moved together, our hips pressing together in time with my thrusts. My balls slapped against her ass, and Bella began digging into my back with her nails. It was the oddest feeling of pleasure and pain. I couldn't get enough of her.

Both of us panted and moaned and gasped for air, our cries of pleasure once again echoing off the walls. There was a mixture of grunts, growls, screams, 'yes's and 'ohmygod's. Our voices got louder and louder the harder and faster I pounded into her hot pussy.

We were interrupted momentarily when Emmett's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Um, guys, I'm gonna head out. Have fun, you two."

Bella and I both burst out in laughter as Emmett hollered, "Yes, Edward! Harder!" before we heard the front door slam shut.

Surprisingly, Bella didn't look the least bit embarrassed. She attacked my neck, encouraging me to continue. I did exactly that.

BPOV

The fact that I now knew that Emmett had heard us turned me on. It was hilarious, but I was nowhere near done being fucked by Edward. I leaned into his neck and sucked hard. I wanted to mark him as mine. I bit down and began nibbling on his stubbly throat.

"Oh my God, Bella. You are so fucking hot." Edward moaned.

"Edward. Edward, please, don't stop fucking me!" I cried out as the pleasure he was giving me took on a new life.

"Never. Bella, Baby, I love you so much." Edward increased his speed, and I adjusted my hips to take him impossibly deeper.

He pounded into me in such a force that I couldn't take anymore. Without any warning, I came, screaming his name and other obscenities while he continued to thrust roughly in and out of me. It was so much pleasure I didn't know how I could contain it all.

The thought of loving Edward was too overwhelming. Combined with the force in which he was still slamming into me, I suddenly came again and squeezed down on his magnificent cock.

I felt him harden even more within me, and he came deep inside of me. His thrusting slowed, and I could feel the spurts as he cried out in delight, shouting my name and his love for me. It was the most amazing moment.

When Edward had calmed down enough from his seemingly epic orgasm, he carried me to the bed, pulled down the covers, and laid me down. He climbed in behind me, intertwined his legs with mine and pulled my back to his chest. He held me tight as we relaxed into each other, still reeling from the intensity of our love making, fucking, whatever you wanna call it. It was hot.

Lying together in Edward's bed was a perfect way to regroup after our long weekend. I, for one, had a fabulous time. He was the sweetest man that ever lived. This morning was a little rough—emotionally speaking. As usual though, Edward and I talked about it, and everything is once again perfect.

I continued to lay wrapped in Edward's embrace thinking about everything that had happened so far between us. Those last two weeks had been amazing and heart breaking. I couldn't believe that after only one week of wonderfulness, we ended up having that fight.

I knew it was due to my own stupidity and low self-esteem, and had I actually talked to him, none of it would have happened. We lost so much time, but it also made us realize how much we really did love the other person.

Love. It used to be such a difficult emotion to describe. Edward changed that; he changed a lot of things about me. I loved this man, and it didn't matter to me how short we had known each other, I knew he was it for me.

The dream did freak me out, but now, the more I thought about it, the less freaked out I was about it. Even if he proposed to me right now, we could still take all the time we needed before a wedding. Seeing his reaction as he thought I had or would reject him tore me apart. I knew he loved me, and I didn't have any more doubt. If he proposed to me right now, I would say yes.

Thinking about saying yes to him brought a smile to my face, and I felt my heart fill with more love for the man lying next to me. The same man who appeared to be sleeping now.

It was funny how in such a short time, I could already tell when he was sleeping. The way we were so attuned to each other was mind-blowing. I was still in awe of our relationship. Not only how quickly it moved, but how perfect we were together.

I untwisted my legs from him and loosened his grip from my body. I rolled over and resettled my head in the crook of his neck. My arm had been thrown around his waist and was resting on his lower back. Inhaling his musky scent, my eyes closed shut, and I quickly followed him into my own slumber.

I woke up sometime later, feeling warm air on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward hovering just above me, his mouth just inches from mine. I started to smile at him, but his lips brushing my own covered up the smile. The kiss was unhurried but full of so much emotion. Feeling the kiss everywhere in my body, I moaned into his mouth as our tongues swirled together.

Edward broke the kiss by pulling away, his own smile crooked and full. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but I could also see the happiness fill his emerald eyes.

"Afternoon, Love," Edward lovingly said as his hand ran through my hair.

"Mmmmmm. Hello to you too, Babe." I gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, and he chuckled in return.

"Baby, what do you say we get out of this bed, take a shower and go get some dinner? I don't know about you, but I am starving." The smirk I loved was in full effect. He had to know that I could never turn that down.

"God, Edward. I am starving! Why have we not eaten anything yet?" I couldn't believe we didn't eat today.

"Bella. I was going to get breakfast on the way home, but you had me a little preoccupied. That is when I decided to have you for breakfast. I also seem to remember you put a little something in your stomach as well, Love." I blushed as I remembered what happened when we came home.

"Oh my God, Edward! You are so cheesy." I snorted just before I realized that Emmett had heard everything, my blush now increasing all over my body. "Emmett, shit! Edward, I can never face him again. Come to think of it, I have never officially met him, and now I can't ever meet him."

Laughing, as usual when I am embarrassed, Edward stood up, reached out for my hands and pulled me off of the bed. "Bella, don't worry about it. Emmett and I have…an understanding. Just wait until Rosalie is here, they will us give a run for our money." Edward turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Payback's a bitch!" I scoffed and followed Edward into the bathroom.

Our conversation ending, we climbed into the shower. It was a fairly innocent shower, only a few touches as we washed each other. It felt like we had been doing this for years.

When we were both squeaky clean and dried off, Edward and I got dressed. He put on a clean pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and a v-neck pullover. I had to borrow a t-shirt and a pair of shorts with a drawstring from him, but at least I was in clean clothes.

We left his house and headed towards mine before we had dinner. I didn't really want to go out wearing these clothes. Don't get me wrong, I loved wearing his clothes, but I looked like a slacker in them. I still wanted to look nice for Edward.

Once we got to my house, Edward insisted on coming in with me. We walked in to find Angela and Ben relaxing on the couch, watching reruns of Growing Pains. We said our quick hellos then Edward and I headed to my room.

I was nervous letting him in there, but it was sexy at the same time. He watched me strip off the clothes I borrowed from him, and then I rummaged around looking for something clean to wear. That was when I realized I haven't done laundry in nearly two weeks. I eventually found a pair of cut off shorts and an old band t-shirt. I was unable to find a clean pair of panties, so I guess I was going to go to dinner commando.

Edward seemed to find that very interesting and quirked an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and grabbed a few dirty clothes, including underwear, and threw them in the washing machine before we headed out to dinner.

**A/N:** Wall sex is dedicated to my pre-reader, hope you enjoyed it! As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps. My awesome pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061


	19. The Plan

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just dress them up in ugly uniforms and put them to work in the greasiest place in town. No copyright infringement is intended. I currently do not have a beta, so all mistakes belong to me, please be gentle. bellajade0919, one of my awesome pre-readers has stepped up and is filling in as beta on top of her other duties, thank you so much! Thanks to all of my pre-readers for all the wonderful advice, this story would not be the same without you. **Sorry this is late, I got stuck working a new job and didn't have the time to fix changes. I decided to go ahead and post this without an actual beta, I figured you'd rather have the chapter with mistakes than to wait another week.**

Chapter 19-The Plan

EPOV

As we walked down the steps from Bella's place on the way to the car, I couldn't believe Bella was leaving the house without her undergarments. If I recall, she wasn't wearing a bra either. I had to admit it was sexy as hell, but how was I expected to behave, knowing she was like that. I needed to get myself under control, or we would be treating the town of Port Angeles to a show.

Once we arrived at the car, I opened Bella's door for her and closed it behind her. It made me very happy that she let me do that for her, it was only one of the ways I was able to express my love to her. I got in the driver's seat and we were on our way.

"Baby, what sounds good?" I asked Bella, glancing at her through the corner of my eyes.

"I'm not dressed very nice," Bella said, seeming embarrassed, before adding "Wherever you think is good is fine with me."

She was right. As amazing as I thought she looked, her cut off shorts and ratty t-shirt just wouldn't do at the place I had in mind. I considered our options and I remembered a great place with excellent food. Bella will be much more relaxed there and there won't be any pressure to behave a certain way.

"How about we save the nice place for Thursday and we just hit up a small, comfortable place?" I confidently suggested. I wanted to take her out again, and Thursday just seemed to work out best with my schedule.

"Sounds perfect." Bella agreed happily.

As we drove, we fell into a comfortable silence. I felt an overwhelming need to hold her hand or touch her in some way, just to remind myself that she was indeed mine. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve her, but she loved me as much as I loved her. I needed to remember that even though I had a sordid past, I was a changed man. I owed my transformation to Bella.

Pulling into Rick's Place, a small family restaurant, I drug myself out of my mini-funk and the car to help Bella out. We walked towards the restaurant, my hand on the small of her back gently leading her to our destination. Once inside, the hostess seated us and we sat across the table from each other. She took our drink order after handing us the simply made menus and told us our server would be with us soon.

"So," I began, "what sounds good to you, Love?"

"Ummmm, I don't really know. I am starving, but I can't decide. It all sounds delicious." Bella replied just as her stomach growled.

We both broke out in quiet laughter when we remembered why we were so hungry. I must never forget to make sure she is fed at all times, as well as myself. We needed our strength if we want to continue going at it like we have been.

"Have whatever you want. I've been eating here for a while and everything I have had is wonderful." I told her because it was true. Well, it was true until I started frequenting McDonald's.

Our server approached us at that moment with our drinks. We both ordered soda, mine regular and hers diet. He asked us if we had decided and I couldn't help but notice he only addressed Bella. This infuriated me and I suddenly felt the urge to knock him on his ass. _She's_ _mine_!

I cleared my throat and the douche finally looked at me. I gave him my sternest look trying to convey the message that he had better not be looking at my woman.

While I kept my eyes on our wandering-eyed-server, I calmly asked "Bella, Love, have you decided yet?"

He must have gotten the message because he turned his body towards her and stared at the notepad in his now shaking hands, pen ready. _Good boy._

"I think I will have the Bayou Chicken Club on wheat bread with the green salad and Thousand Island dressing." Bella politely told the fucker while looking at me with a knowing look.

Continuing to stare at his notepad, he asked me, "And for you sir?"

"I would like to have the Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger with an extra patty with French fries. That is all." I threw him a glare as I dismissed him with my order, still watching Bella.

The pimple-faced gawker left without another word, probably preparing to spit in my food or something equally disturbing while Bella and I kept up our stare down.

"That wasn't very nice, Edward," Bella scolded me, adding "He was just doing his job."

I guffawed, "Yeah, right. His job is to serve us, not ogle my girlfriend."

"Seriously? You're gonna go all cave man on me after I have to watch other women look at you? You think that's easy for me to deal with?" She questioned quickly.

"It's different," was all I can say. I was still unsure of how to answer her or whether her questioning was rhetorical or not.

"Right, and how is it different?" Bella pointedly suggests.

"Because I am used to it and I can take care of myself. You, on the other hand, are a woman, and mine at that. No one should be looking at you with lust in their eyes, especially when I am sitting right here." Open mouth, insert foot. She was not going to like that; I just implied she can't take care of herself.

"I understand what you're saying, but I _can_ take care of myself. You don't need to protect me all the time. He is harmless. Besides, even if men look at me, it doesn't mean anything will happen. Look, I love _you_ and will never love another man." Bella told me, a small smile forming on her beautiful face.

"I know you're right. I can't help it though, I love you and I feel like it's my job to protect you. It's my job to take care of you, in everything you encounter." I informed her, thankful that we weren't fighting. I could be a real ass sometimes.

"I appreciate that, really I do, but you gotta let this shit go. Save it for when it becomes dangerous or something." She implored, and rightfully so.

"You're exactly right. Can we consider this over and move on with our evening? I would really like to just enjoy our time together and not argue. I promise to work on it." I truthfully pleaded with her.

"Of course. What happens now?" Bella asked seeming innocently clueless on how to behave now.

"Well, for one, I would like to discuss your dinner choice." I suggested.

"What's wrong with what I ordered?" Her brows wrinkled as her eyes squinted.

"Nothing's wrong per se, I am just curious why you chose Thousand Island dressing?" I was truly perplexed, considering she was disgusted by Big Macs. Wasn't the sauce essentially the same as Thousand Island dressing?

"Why not? It's delicious." Bella stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you hate Big Macs, but you love Thousand Island? Aren't they one in the same?" I retort, serious as a heart attack.

"Ew, don't even mention that god-awful sandwich. And no, they are nothing the same. No one knows exactly what's in that nasty sauce, but they are most definitely not the same." Bella exclaimed, and I let her win this round.

"Ok, Love. I will have to trust your professional opinion on this matter, you win." I proclaimed to her.

She chortled and replied, "I win? Really? I wasn't aware it was a contest?" she questioned, but obviously not expecting an answer. "It's okay though, I'll take it." She suggestively added.

We fell into a comfortable conversation and lost track of time. Before we knew it, another server brought us our food. I glanced towards the kitchen and noticed the boy who took our order was hiding behind a half-wall. _Chicken shit_. I was really looking forward to intimidating him again.

After a thorough inspection of my food and finding no bodily fluids, we ate our dinner and enjoyed our time together, talking occasionally between bites. When we were done, I tossed some cash on the table and we left.

I asked Bella to come back to my place but she insisted she needed to go home tonight. She still had laundry to do and wanted to get a good night's sleep. I thought about joining her, but regrettably agreed and decided I should do the same. I dropped her off at her apartment and walked her to the door before giving her a goodnight kiss. Once I heard her lock turn, I headed down to my car and went home.

BPOV

I had a wonderful time this weekend with Edward. However, we couldn't hide from the real world forever. The next day started a new week and we both had our lives to live outside of each other.

I switched laundry around, adding another load, before I took a shower and headed to bed. I will move the clothes to the dryer in the morning, I was sure Alice won't mind-letting us use her machines had been such a blessing.

Monday morning quickly came and I dragged myself out of bed. Since I took a shower last night and was still exhausted, I decided to skip that part of my morning routine and got breakfast at work before my shift.

Work was the same as always, except I got to enjoy Edward's presence at twelve fifteen. We couldn't really talk, but we shared knowing smiles and blew kisses at each other. The rest of my day seemed to drag by after that.

When four o'clock finally rolled around, I headed to the women's clinic in town to see about getting on the pill. I still needed to talk to Edward about the weekend. Not once did we use anything. Luckily, the timing wasn't right, so I should be fine. It was still a little early for us to have a child, not that it wasn't something I found myself thinking about often.

I headed to the pharmacy to fill my prescription before heading home for the evening. Edward had texted me saying that he was stuck working late and that he would call me when he was done. It looked like I'd be spending a night alone, but knew I'd be getting more sleep. I figured it was a good trade off, just this once.

Edward called at eight just as promised and it made me happy to hear his velvet voice. I told him about my appointment this afternoon and that I was now on the pill. He thought I was crazy for going to the clinic and that he could have just written me a prescription. There was no way I wanted him to be my doctor and boyfriend at the same time and I told him as much. There had to be a separation between the two if we wanted a normal, healthy relationship.

He begrudgingly agreed, and our conversation moved onto more important things having to do with birth control, or rather the recent lack of it. I did not want to have this conversation again and I could tell that Edward didn't either. We discussed our careless actions and both vowed never to be reckless like that again.

We talked about the possibility, someday, of children, but only when the time is right and things weren't so new. Again, another chat we had to have again.

Once the serious stuff was dealt with, we moved onto more enjoyable things such as our love for each other and stories about our past. Not that our love wasn't serious, it just was easier to talk about. Having not known each other very long hasn't been too much of a problem. We talked and talked about everything and nothing at all, well into the night.

It was an enjoyable time and I ended up falling asleep while talking to him. I only knew this because I woke up the next morning with a perfect image of my cell phone stuck on my cheek.

Tuesday, Edward visited me for lunch again, this time asking for extra sauce on his Big Mac while suggestively licking his lips. I giggled and rolled my eyes while handing him his change as he kissed my hand.

After work, he came to my place for dinner. I invited Angela and Ben to eat with us, but they had plans. Edward and I enjoyed a quiet meal together, by ourselves. It ended up being a good thing that no one else was here. While I was in the middle of washing dishes, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me to my bedroom—I giggled the entire way.

After carefully placing me on my bed, Edward started to undress himself. Slow and steady, he allowed me the pleasure of watching him. Watch him, I did. His body was a work of art and I felt like I would never get enough of him. Once he was gloriously naked, and hard, he joined me on the bed and began to undress me. He left trails of kisses all over my body and we both enjoyed every single touch of his skin on mine.

We touched and kissed and whispered our love to one another for countless minutes; before he tenderly slid himself inside of me, only after putting on a condom.

As usual, the feeling of him entering me was exquisite. We fit perfectly together and I didn't think I would ever get enough of him. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. He kept up the perfect rhythm, moving in and out of me with ease.

There was no need to hurry; we could take our time as we made love. That moment had to have been our most beautiful moment together to date. We moved together in perfect harmony until we both came together, each of us calling the other's name.

Edward held me tightly to his chest while his cock softened inside of me. I returned his embrace and we ended up falling asleep in my bed as we held each other.

I awoke the next morning to the breathtaking sight of Edward exiting the shower wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I still couldn't believe he spent the night. Not that it was unusual, but that it was in my bed.

I got out of bed, gave him a chaste kiss because of my morning breath, and headed into the bathroom to take my own shower.

We had a quick oatmeal breakfast and headed our separate ways for the day.

As it had become a regular happening, Edward came in for lunch while I was at work. We did our customary quiet flirting and acknowledged of our love for each other before he headed on down to the next window. That man is going to get fat eating this shit all day.

At the end of my shit, I headed home. Upon arriving home after work, Alice was outside playing with her flowers. I talked her into going shopping with me. Maybe talking her into wasn't the right word choice as Alice loved to shop, but rather I suggested she go shopping with me. She didn't refuse and insisted that she drive us-I think she was scared of my truck.

We ended up at a small boutique in town, which to my embarrassment, also sold sex toys. I found a beautiful, yet sexy pink…thing. You could hardly call it clothes since it barely covered me. I reminded myself that was the point and I purchased it.

Alice pointed out to me the benefits of the element of surprise with men as we headed home. Now that I had a plan, I just needed to find a way to put it into effect. Edward was going to love it.

**A/N:** Hmmm, what do you think Bella is up to? Anyone? Let me know your ideas in a review! As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps. The awesome Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061

As for Yes, Please, I am super sorry to you readers. I will NOT abandon it; I just want to rework it. I was told it wasn't very good by a few people. It has 'great bones', I just need to rewrite it and make it even better. I will start posting that near the end of Just Driving Thru, then start working on From Oxford, With Love. I do love you all and appreciate all the time you put into reading and reviewing. I have part of chapter 20 written, so all reviews will get a teaser this week.


	20. The Element of Surprise

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. I just make them do the things she didn't write—no fade to black here. No copyright infringement is intended. I want to thank my new beta, Marlena516. She has graciously offered to beta my stuff, so be sure to thank her as well! Thanks to all of my pre-readers for all the wonderful advice—this story would not be the same without you.

Chapter 20-The Element of Surprise

BPOV

I had to work the next day, so that put a halt to working on my plans for the night. I went to sleep early, telling Edward I wasn't feeling well. I knew it was a lie and we promised to be completely honest, but this was for a good reason. It was no different than lying about a present or surprise party. He wanted to come over and help nurse, or rather, doctor me back to health, but I convinced him I was fine and that Angela would keep an eye on me.

Thursday came and work was pretty much the same as usual. Serve breakfast in the morning, survive change-over, and welcome the lunch rush. Rosalie was in a sour mood and Jasper called in sick, the bastard! He was probably at Alice's, humping her like a rabbit. It seemed that was why Rosalie was such a bitch today. I couldn't say I blamed her.

Edward was the only nice thing about work today. He was glad to see I was feeling better. He brought his usual smile and kissed my hand, but he also gave me a single pink rose. He said it reminded him of my blush. Blushing as he drove away, I knew my plan was going to be perfect.

Jasper ended up coming in after all and I was sent home early—thank God. I went straight home, showered, shaved and exfoliated every inch of my skin. I threw some ratty clothes on and headed downstairs to plead with Alice for some help. That's right; I needed Alice's assistance to sex myself up. Needless to say, I was nervous.

The plan was easy to devise, following through would be much more difficult. I couldn't believe I'd allowed Alice to plant this idea in my head. The decision had been made, however, and I needed to follow through. It wasn't only for my benefit; I wanted to do it for Edward. He deserved some spice to his life—especially now that he was a one-woman man.

Alice lent me some sexy black heels and her long black trench coat, which I put on over the pink thing I bought yesterday. I can't really refer to it as clothing, so calling it a _thing_ will just have to suffice. She helped me put my hair into a sexy up-do and applied my makeup. This time she allowed me to direct her in color choices, so I wouldn't look like a whore searching for her next trick.

All sexed-up and ready to put my plan into action, I slowly walked to my truck and drove to Edward's office. I hoped to arrive around the time he was set to leave for the day.

Upon arriving, Tanya, Edward's nurse, became a raging bitch. She treated me like dirt and made me wait forever to see him. She was snotty and completely unprofessional. I was going to talk to Edward about her attitude.

When Edward was finally notified that I was here, he came out and noticed the nasty looks Tanya was giving me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I followed him into his office. I told him all about it and he promised to talk to her again. Apparently she had been nasty for awhile, and he was getting tired of her attitude and incessant flirting.

Edward offered to take my coat before he left to see another patient, but I declined his offer, obviously, and sat myself down in his office chair.

I looked around his office and noticed how impeccably clean and organized it was. He even had a photo of me on his desk and I wondered where he got it. I continued looking around in admiration of the life of Doctor Edward Cullen. I'd never really seen this side of him before and it was completely different from what I currently knew of him.

I didn't think he was hiding anything, it just never came up. We were always too busy being us, than to talk about work. I needed to change that since I knew that he loved his job. It was important to him, so it needed to be important to me.

I couldn't help the thought that I could marry this man some day. Mrs. Doctor Cullen? Was that the correct way to say it or would I just be Mrs. Cullen? I didn't know, but I did love him and it wouldn't matter what people called me, as long as I had him.

I heard Edward talking to Tanya about take-home instructions for a patient and then tell her to head home for the day. I quickly realized he would soon be back in here, so I scrambled to get myself into position.

I sat on his desk and leaned back onto my arms, one leg crossed over the other, making sure my shoes were in view. I left the trench coat on, but allowed a tiny piece to fall over my shoulder in order to show off the pink strap underneath. I heard his footsteps grow closer and I took a deep breath.

The door opened and I met Edward's green eyes. He stood there for a moment, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. His mouth opened and shut a few times as he tried to speak. Finally, he closed the door behind him.

"Bella? What's going on?" Edward questioned with a confused look.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, Doctor," I replied innocently, batting my eyelashes for effect.

"Is that right, Miss Swan?" Edward seemed to catch on and started to stalk slowly towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

Unable to speak, I simply swallowed nervously and tried to maintain my composure. However, that proved very difficult to do when Edward looked at me like that—all sexy, with desire shining in his eyes.

Finally reaching the desk, Edward looked me up and down, slowly coming back to my face. He reached out and flicked the lapel of the jacket, causing more pink to show through.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Miss Swan? It seems someone thinks it's going to rain," he suggestively told me and I could tell he knew exactly what I was up to.

"Doctor, I haven't heard anything about rain today, but I do plan on getting wet." I let the last word hang for a moment, flicking my tongue on my teeth before adding, "Maybe you could help me with that?"

Chuckling, he put his hands on my hips and faced me towards his chair while he sat down.

"Well then, Miss Swan. If it's not going to rain then you really don't need this coat on, now do you?" Edward asked, arching his eyebrow. "Let me help you out of it."

I leaned back, giving his hands the freedom to roam, and he did exactly that. He started at my hips, over the jacket, and moved them up my ribs and around to my back. Sliding back down, he grabbed my hips and slid me forward so I was balancing precariously on the edge of his desk.

"Mmmmm, Bella. You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now," he breathlessly told me, his voice deep and husky.

He stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled it to his now stiff cock. I rubbed my hand over his hardness through his pants and hummed. He was so hard and it was all because of me.

Just as Edward was untying my jacket, there was a sudden knock at the door, successfully scaring the shit out of me. Edward groaned, adjusted himself in his pants, and closed his lab coat to hide his raging hard-on. He gave me a quick kiss before answering the door.

He turned around and put his finger up, signaling to me he'd be a moment. I could tell he was trying to hide the disappointment that was written all over his face. Before he had a change to turn the handle, Tanya came barging in.

"Excuse me, Doctor Cullen, but I believe the office is closed and you should be heading home now." She glanced over at me, giving me yet another dirty look before bringing her jealous eyes back to Edward and smiling.

I returned her icy glare. _Bitch! I knew what she is up to, and I hope Edward figures it out. She obviously has a thing for him, but he's mine. Tanya had better stay away from my man. I may not be able to kick her ass, but Rosalie can and will if I ask her._

"Tanya, please remember your station. You are a nurse and I am a doctor, and your boss, for that matter. Please mind your manners and go home," Edward said calmly but I could hear the venom in his voice. I think he knew exactly what she was up to.

"Doctor, forgive me. I'm just trying to keep things appropriate and professional in this office." Tanya tried to explain, glancing back over to me, but Edward wasn't having it.

"Tanya you are clearly overstepping your boundaries here. We've had this discussion before and we will _not_ have it again. If you cannot conduct yourself within your station, I will be forced to take action. Now that is all for the day." He walked towards her as he spoke and she backed up. He then shut the door in her face and locked it.

She wasn't done, and began pounding on the door. Edward, who had just turned towards me again, raised his shoulders in aggravation and gave me an apologetic look. "Hold on, Love. I'll take care of this once and for all." He opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Tanya was doing this to Bella. I knew she had a thing for me, but Bella or no Bella, that would never happen. I had talked to her before about her incessant flirting and interrupting in my personal life, but she must not have gotten the message. It was time for her to get that message…loud and clear.

"Tanya," I said, trying to keep my cool and not explode, "This is none of your business. Go home; I will _not_ tell you again."

"Edward…" Tanya started to explain but I cut her off.

"Doctor." I corrected her coldly.

"Doctor," she sneered, "What is _she_ doing here? That doesn't seem very _professional_ to me."

"Don't you worry about what I do in _my_ office in my private time. She is not a patient and no rules or laws are being broken. Go. Home. Now." I was done playing games with her. One more word and I was going to write her up for insubordination.

"Doctor, really, I'm just trying to help." She pleaded with me as she reached out and rubbed her hand up and down my bicep.

"That's enough, Tanya. Stay here." Infuriated, I turned around and went back to my office.

I gave Bella one last apologetic look, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and headed back into the hallway to deal with Tanya.

We walked over to the reception counter and I wrote out her final warning. She already had two verbal warnings and I made sure to note that on this written warning. It informed her that she was my employee and that she needed to be appropriate with me at all times. Not only in addressing me, but also with touching me. I handed it to her and she read it.

I was able to tell when she got to the part warning her of sexual harassment, because her face turned red. I asked her if she had any questions and she shook her head. We both signed the form, I walked her to the front door, and locked it after she left. I took a deep breath and walked back into my office.

Bella was still sitting on top of my desk, looking somewhat scared. I tossed the paper I was holding onto the file cabinet and gave her a sultry look that hopefully showed she had nothing to worry about. I was not going to let Tanya ruin Bella's plans.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her, realizing there was something else going on.

"Yes. No. I…I don't know," she stuttered.

"What is it, Baby?" I would not let this go until I knew what was wrong and could fix it. She always worried too much.

"Well, do you have a thing for Tanya?" Bella blurted, and I was shocked she would even think that.

"No, of course not. Never have. You, Beautiful, are the only person I'm ever going to want for the rest of my life," I told her, as I walked towards her again.

I watched as understanding dawned on her face when she realized she truly had nothing to worry about. She had pulled her coat back on, completely covering her and that would just not do.

When I reached her, I told her just that. "Bella, this is not how I left you, Love." I reached over and pulled the top of the coat open revealing the pink she had on underneath. I wanted to rip the entire thing off, but Bella had a plan and I wanted her to have the experience she desired.

Bella licked her lips in anticipation as I brought my face to hers and kissed her both lovingly and wantonly. I really had no idea what her plans were, but I was all for it.

I turned her around so she was facing my chair again. I stood facing her, and grasped her by the hips, effectively pulling her to the edge of the desk. I picked up where I left off, my hands roaming her small body.

I leaned down and started to kiss her chest, slowly pulling the jacket off her as I went. I moved over to her shoulders, which now held only her thin pink straps. _I couldn't wait to see the rest of that__!_

Bella began to moan as my attentions became more aggressive. Before either of us knew it, her coat was off and lying across my desk, spread out underneath her. Bella sat there, her breathing coming in short pants, wearing nothing but a pink lacy number. Her cleavage was spectacular and her navel was exposed. The bottom of her "outfit" was very tiny and I was willing to bet there was nothing covering her firm ass. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Her hands traveled down and found my straining cock while I slowly untied her top, freeing her perfect tits. My mouth found her hardened nipple and I licked it with my tongue before taking it between my teeth and tugging at it gently. Her fingers found my cock and she began stroking me in return. I was already so worked up, it wasn't going to take long; I needed her to stop.

My lips left her nipple momentarily as I kissed her lips hard. I helped her lean back so she was resting on her elbows and her legs were spread open for me. My mouth kissed and sucked its way down her neck, stopping for a couple minutes on her breasts, then down past her hips.

Bella was already gasping for air and moaning before I even pulled her panties off. As hot as it was seeing them on her, they were in my way. I gently pulled them off, Bella lifting her hips when I needed. I tossed them to the floor and went straight to her pussy.

I carefully licked her from bottom to top, swirling my tongue around her clit when I found it. She was wet and ready, but I wanted to taste her some more.

Bella's back arched and her moans continued to increase the more I went. It didn't take long before she was coming all over my tongue and lips. I lapped up everything I could as I savored the sweet taste of her juices.

When I looked up at her, the blush that normally covered her face was now covering her entire body, matching the color of her lingerie. The view was absolutely spectacular, and her chest continued heaving up and down as she attempted to catch her breath.

Standing up, I kissed Bella's lips once more while she unbuttoned my pants. She was struggling a bit, so I helped her pull them down and then kicked them the rest of the way off. My dick sprung free and was longing to be inside of her delectable pussy.

Luckily I didn't have to wait too long, as Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me to her.

"Please, Edward…" she begged.

"What is it? What do you want? Tell me." I was barely able to speak as I was so worked up.

"You know what I want…I want you. Please, right here…on this desk…take me, Edward." Bella was grinding into me as she spoke and there was no way I could stop even if I wanted to.

I answered her request by pressing our lips together as I pushed my aching cock into her throbbing pussy. We both gasped at the sensations we felt. Mine as I was surrounded by her warmth, hers as she adjusted to my intrusion. There was no doubt that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

I thrust in and out of her long and slow, as I took her on top of my desk. Bella writhed beneath me and pushed back with every stroke I gave her.

It was needy. It was loving. It was amazing.

I kept my perfect rhythm—just fast enough to give her the friction she desired, yet not so fast that I would lose my control…what little I had remaining, at least.

Rocking together, we were both quickly falling over the edge. I was completely lost in Bella. Her sounds, her smell, her eyes, her body. The love I had for this woman was beyond words.

She looked amazing as she moved beneath me—the blush covering her body, her chest heaving as she tried to take deep breaths, and the way her mouth was turned into an "o" shape. Bella was officially driving me insane with desire.

I answered that need by driving even harder into her. I grasped her hips and held her tight to me as I thrust into her over and over again. I was panting and grunting and Bella was coming undone. Within mere moments, her pussy squeezed my cock and she exploded, sending her juices running down my shaft.

I lifted her up with her legs still wrapped around me and sat us down in my chair. She was now straddling me and I held her ass as I guided her up and down my cock.

Bella rode me hard as a sheen of sweat covered both of our bodies. The sound of our hips slapping together, combined with the feel of her as she was still clinched tightly around me, sent me over the edge. I came hard inside of her, sending her into another mind-blowing release. We both rode out our orgasms, screaming each other's names.

When I caught my breath and was able to focus, I lifted Bella off my softening cock and held her to me. She sat comfortably in my lap as I grabbed her coat so she wouldn't get cold.

"Baby, that was the best surprise anyone has ever given me. I love you, Bella." I crooned before lightly kissing her lips and then her nose.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I went shopping last night and when I got off work early, I couldn't resist," Bella said, as if she needed to explain. I was just happy she came to see me; the hardcore sex was just a bonus.

"Like it? That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" I chuckled into her neck as I breathed in the unique scent that I loved so much.

She just giggled in response and stood up. I reluctantly let her go and she began looking for her clothes, if you could call them that. Her top had remained on, so I grabbed her panties for her and helped her put the jacket on. I forgot to mention the hot fuck-me heels, which were sure to leave marks on my back. Marks I would cherish I might add.

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on before quickly straightening my desk. We didn't make too much of a mess; only a couple things fell off. But my most prized possession, the photo of Bella, made it through our sexcapades completely unscathed. I had snapped that picture of her with my phone when she wasn't paying attention. I needed to make sure to get more in the future.

We headed out of the office and despite my protests, we drove separate vehicles to dinner.

**A/N:** Sorry for the update fail. At first, I completely forgot to write, then I got caught up in real life, got sick, and spent a day without the internet—stupid phone company. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. As usual, you can find me on Twitter: (at) melonscraps. The awesome Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, so come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061 Don't forget to review, as I will be sending out teasers for all reviewers, once I have something written. :)


	21. The Hands of the Man I Love

A/N: I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. I enjoy her allowing us to play with her creation. No copyright infringement is intended. I want to thank my beta, Marlena516. You are so great and I appreciate all your hard work and for putting up with me and all my mistakes, lol. Thanks to all of my pre-readers for all the wonderful advice—this story would not be the same without you.

Chapter 21-The Hands of the Man I Love

EPOV

I was still upset that we took two vehicles, but Bella had said she needed to get home tonight. As a matter of fact, I'd be satisfied if she never left. I'd also love to see that truck disappear. I was always worried when she drove that hunk of junk; I didn't think it was safe.

Thinking about any future with my girlfriend—damn, that sounded amazing—always made me sappy and protective. I really loved that woman. I planned to ask her to marry me, but first I needed to get her to move in so we'd never have to be apart.

Marriage. I was ready now, but Bella thought we should wait a little while longer. I wanted to carry her off to Vegas, maybe get married by Elvis or something equally corny. I never thought I'd be the marrying type, but she had turned my world upside down and I wouldn't change a damn thing.

Bella and I arrived at Michael's Seafood & Steakhouse within just a few minutes of driving. The place looked busy, which wasn't surprising, considering its popularity. Michael's was a family-run establishment in downtown Port Angeles and was one of the top restaurants in the area. They used only fresh organic produce, local wild-caught seafood, and free-range meats. I was willing to bet that Bella had not been here before. It was just another opportunity to lavish her and give her a wonderful time.

We parked our separate cars and I walked over to meet her. When she got out of her death trap of a truck, I pulled her in for a deep kiss. Just those few minutes away from her had me pining away. Once we parted, I put my arm around her and walked towards the restaurant.

When we reached the door, I stopped and turned Bella so we faced each other and pulled her close for another deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Bella asked curiously, giggling.

"No reason, really. I just wanted to kiss your beautiful lips again and tell you how much I love you," I crooned, the smile on my face unwavering.

"Mmm…I love you too, and you can kiss me like that anytime," she seductively suggested, causing my cock to twitch.

"Bella, baby, be careful. You don't want me to do that right now, trust me," I pleaded, glancing down at my now hardening cock.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just can't get enough of you. You…do things to me," she replied after a quick look down for herself. Her coy little smile was followed by an apologetic look. I loved her, and hopefully someday she would truly understand the effect she had on me.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Let's just get in there and have some dinner. Then we can go home." I gave her a quick peck on the nose and guided her inside.

I gave my name to the host and we waited for a table. There weren't many seats to use, so I asked Bella if she would sit on my lap. There were two reasons for this, it let me remain close to her so we could stay connected, and it helped hide my hard-on. Thankfully, she agreed.

The little vixen that Bella was turning into thought it would be a good idea to wiggle her ass in my lap. That earned her a stern look along with a light squeeze on her butt cheek—a silent promise for later. She snickered but stopped her teasing. _T__hank God_.

We sat in comfortable silence, sharing private smiles and endearing glances, essentially communicating with our eyes.

"Cullen, party of two," the host called out and we stood up to be seated. He gave us a somewhat private table near the fireplace, which I was very thankful for. Bella still got nervous at these types of places and I wanted her to be comfortable.

I held the chair out for Bella and pushed her up to the table as she sat down. I walked around and took my seat across from her. As the host left the table, I pondered what kind of wine to order. I was almost positive Bella would have seafood while I wouldn't, so I selected a nice chardonnay. I liked it well enough and I knew it would go well with Bella's meal.

Bella and I sat in a comfortable silence as we looked at the menus. I was in the mood for something basic, so I chose the New York Strip Steak with Rustic Mashed Potatoes. Bella was still deciding, so I carefully laid my menu down and watched her face contort as she tried to decide. I couldn't blame her for her indecision; they had many good choices and the food was always spectacular.

When it appeared that she had made a choice, I waved the waiter down and we placed our order. He had our wine ready and poured our glasses, setting the rest of the bottle down. I let Bella order first, and she requested the Northwest Paella, which contained a variety of local seafood. Then I ordered my steak and the antipasto appetizer for Bella and I to share.

Once he turned to leave, I grabbed Bella's hand and told her how much I loved her, kissing it as I placed it in mine. She returned the gesture and we sat quietly, enjoying our time together. We sipped our wine and eventually fell into deep conversation, being interrupted only once as our appetizer was delivered.

It seemed like only minutes passed until our dinner arrived. Both meals looked delicious and we both dug in heartily. We maintained our discussion of inconsequential things and after I paid the bill, we headed home.

I asked Bella to spend the night with me, and after she dropped off her truck off at home and grabbed her uniform, we went back to my place.

We spent the evening in relative quiet, snuggling on the couch while we watched _An Affair to Remember_, followed by _Sleepless in Seattle_. I knew Bella loved both movies, so I had made sure to stop at the video store and pick them up.

It was late when the movies were over so we wandered into the bedroom and got ready for bed. We showered before dinner, so we only needed to brush our teeth. Neither of us bothered putting clothes on and we climbed under the covers naked.

My original intention was to sleep, but having Bella naked as I spooned her was too much. She obviously felt what I was suffering with because she started wiggling her ass the same way she did at the restaurant. Ah, my horny little vixen.

I answered her silent request by sliding my arm under her head and kissing the hollow of her neck. I sucked, licked and nipped, causing Bella to push back towards me, giving me some friction. It didn't take long before we were both moaning and gasping for air, needing more contact. I slowly pushed into her and lovingly made love to my Bella from behind as we lay on our sides.

This position was very erotic and intimate. I held onto her hip and she turned her head, caressing my face. I kept kissing her and we were both quickly running out of breath; the hushed moans and groans were the only sounds we could hear. Bella was grinding with me, meeting me thrust for thrust. This was definitely the most intense moment we'd had so far.

After we finished and whispered our declarations of love and adoration, we both fell asleep, holding onto one another as if our lives depended on it.

BPOV

Friday morning I woke up in Edward's arms and smiled when I remembered what happened last night. It was truly one of the most beautiful moments in my life. We made love, which was amazing by itself, but then cuddled all night long. The man sleeping behind me was mine and I was going to keep him forever.

I tried to wiggle out of his death grip since I had to use the bathroom, and of course I woke him up.

"Mmm…good morning, baby," Edward groggily murmured.

"It's a very good morning." I leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Bella, any morning I wake up to you is good. I can't wait to experience this joy every morning, for the rest of my life," Edward said as he sat up and stretched.

"Me either, babe. I want that so much. I love you, so much," I answered, my heart full of love and adoration for the beautiful man in front of me.

I happily gave him another kiss before heading to the bathroom. When I was done with my business, I returned to the bedroom to find Edward still sitting on the bed naked. He looked all kinds of awesome with his sexy bed hair and scruffy face.

We took a shower together before brushing our teeth and hair and got ready for work. Today was finally Friday and I couldn't wait to be done with the work week.

We didn't exchange many words this morning; we didn't feel the need to fill the silence. It was comfortable and I could easily see us falling into this daily pattern.

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal, toast and orange juice, Edward dropped me off at work, telling me he would pick me up at four before he kissed me goodbye. It was the best goodbye kiss ever, full of need, want, and desire—a promise for later, I was sure. Sighing, I headed into the building and prepared to face the day.

The morning was basically the same as always as we served the good citizens of Port Angeles their greasy breakfast. I stocked the front counter between cars and before I knew I, the lunch rush was in full swing.

The constant barrage of drive-thru customers continued until Edward finally arrived. We never have time for much of anything when he's here, but it was always special. He ordered the same thing as he always did, Big Mac meal large sized with Dr. Pepper. I was starting to think he ordered that meal just because he knew I hated them, but if he liked it I won't bother him about it.

The rush continued a little later than usual and then the afternoon was dead. Everything was restocked and clean, so Rosalie and I had a long talk.

Apparently she had noticed the way Edward and I interacted. Between that and whatever she had heard from Alice, she knew we were together. She insisted on getting all the juicy details.

I gave her what I thought was appropriate and held on to most of the details she wanted. She got the basic idea; I didn't need to share our private moments. She told me how happy she was for me and began to tell me about her and Emmett.

They had been seeing each other for a while and things were pretty serious. She wanted him to move in, but Emmett was hesitant to tell Edward. I didn't know why; Edward and Emmett seemed to get along fairly well. She pleaded with me to keep it between us, as Emmett would be dealing with it soon enough. As much as it would kill me to hide this from Edward, I agreed. It wasn't my business in the first place and I didn't want to interfere.

Rosalie went on to tell me how much she loved Emmett and how happy she was. I was happy for her and could see myself making fast friends with her. She wasn't as bad as I thought she was; maybe Alice had been right about Rosalie along. I felt bad for assuming the worst; apparently, good looks and friendliness weren't mutually exclusive traits in a person. My stereo typing was going to get me in trouble some day.

I spent the rest of the day dealing with occasional customers, cleaning, and chatting it up with Rosalie. When my shift was over, Edward was there to pick me up just like he said—not that I doubted him for one second.

Emmett had called Edward earlier and informed him that he'd be staying at Rosalie's house that night, so we would have the place to ourselves. That was fine with me. I hadn't seen Emmett since the night he banged on the door that Edward had me shoved up against. While I wasn't embarrassed by that, I was still nervous to see him again. It was going to be difficult to look Emmett in the eye, knowing that the pervert in him would probably be picturing us going at it.

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

"Baby," Edward spoke up, effectively distracting me, "Are you alright? You haven't said a word since you got in the car."

"I'm fine, really. I was just thinking, no big deal," I told him, trying to avoid talking about it. I didn't want to relive that moment right now, if ever.

I didn't think he bought it based on the look on his face, but thankfully he let it go. I had Emmett and Rosalie on my mind and I just wanted to enjoy our time together.

We pulled into Edward's driveway and walked into the house. Its emptiness brought to mind the pain I imagined Edward would feel when Emmett left. Emmett drove his brother crazy at times, but I also knew how much Edward liked having him around. The separation was going to hurt Edward a lot

The move would be happening soon, and I hoped Emmett wouldn't wait too long to talk to Edward. I was already planning on ways to help Edward see the good in the situation so I could help him through it.

I got comfortable on the couch as Edward headed back to his car to get something. I sat there, imagining what our lives would be like in the future. I'd been doing that a lot lately. I wondered if we'd live here or find a different place. Would I make a good wife? Would I work? What about children? The thoughts kept flying through my mind until Edward stumbled into the house, arms full of grocery bags.

I jumped up to help him bring them to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with those," I offered.

"I got it, baby. Go, sit down and relax. I can do this." He attempted to detour me, even giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, let me help you. I'm not helpless, you know," I argued as I noticed one of the bags slipping from his grip.

I watched him struggling with the bags. He tried to balance one on his leg trying to get a better hold on it while another started to fall from his other arm.

"Fine, take this one," he finally told me.

I grabbed the bag that he gestured to and barely caught it before it slipped completely. I grabbed another one against Edward's wishes and we both walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, why do you insist on treating me like a helpless child?" I questioned him, offended.

"I don't treat you like a child, baby. I just think, as a man, it's my job to perform certain duties. I wanted to give you a good night, without you having to do a thing," Edward explained as he set the last of his bags on the counter.

"I understand that, but I can certainly help you carry grocery bags," I shot back.

"Bella, I will work on it. But for now, would you please let me spoil you?" he pleaded with me.

"Only if you let me help you put the food away," I countered. He nodded and we got to work.

Afterward, Edward insisted on cooking me dinner. He said he wanted to make something special and it was important that he did it alone. I cooperated, but sat at the breakfast bar on the other side of the kitchen so I could watch him work.

I smiled in anticipation as the man I loved prepared a delicious meal for two.

A/N: Sorry—don't hate me. If you knew what I had planned for next chapter, you would agree that this is a good place to end this one. As usual, you can find me on Twitter: (at) melonscraps. The awesome Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever has made a thread over at Twilighted for this story, so come chat! http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11061


End file.
